Un crime a été commis - Les OS du concours
by OSContestTwilight
Summary: Retrouvez sous cette histoire, les OS participants au concours "Un crime a été commis" ouvert du 3/11/14 jusqu'au 31/01/15. Quels crimes ont été commis à Forks, en permanence cachée sous les nuages et la pluie, qui défraie la chronique et se retrouve en première page du Forks Dispatch? /!\ WARNING Certains OS peuvent comporter des scènes violentes et très explicites /!\
1. Liste des OS Un crime a été commis

Retrouvez sous cette publication,

tous les OS, publiés sous couvert d'anonymat, qui participent au concours « Un crime a été commis » !

**/!\ CONCOURS OUVERT JUSQU'AU 31 Janvier 2015 /!\**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**A votre tour, participez et lisez !**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

OS 1 : Cruauté gratuite ou superstition

OS 2 : Le bal des vampires

OS 3 : Un carnaval sanglant

OS 4 : La rose rouge

OS 5 : Psychotic Love

OS 6 : Une affaire banale

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**/!\ Les auteurs sans compte fanfiction sont les bienvenus dans ce concours /!\**

**Retrouvez-nous sur Facebook grâce à la page OS Contest Twilight !**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

Petit rappel : En tant qu'organisatrices du concours et gérantes de la page, nous ne répondrons pas aux reviews laissées mais une fois le concours terminé, elles seront transmises aux auteurs qui les traiteront de façon personnelle.

Merci de votre compréhension.


	2. OS 1 : Cruauté gratuite ou superstition

**Le fait divers :** **Cruauté gratuite ou Superstition ?**

**Criminels ou enquêteurs :** Edward et Bella

**Affaire résolue ou pas (Disclaimer) :** La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OS Contest Twilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OsContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **Un crime a été commis Contest**

**-FD-**

**Forks Dispatch : Cruauté gratuite ou Superstition ?**

**Vendredi matin**

_(Pov Edward)_

Je fermai mon blouson en cuir, et dans l'entrée, devant le miroir, j'en relevai le col avant de passer rapidement mes doigts dans ma chevelure afin de maintenir l'aspect indiscipliné qui était l'une de mes marques de fabrique.

J'attrapai mon sac et le balançai sur mon épaule m'apprêtant à sortir discrètement quand la voix de ma mère retentit depuis la cuisine.

- Edward ! T'as pas fini ton verre de lait ? Il faut manger pour bien travailler à l'école.

Je fermai les yeux et lançai un appel désespéré à Dieu ou à toute puissance supérieure pour que mes copains ne soient pas déjà à m'attendre derrière la porte.

Soufflant profondément, je fis demi-tour, ma mère ne lâcherait pas. Un grand verre de lait par jour, une pomme et jamais de sucettes, était la base du régime alimentaire qu'elle m'imposait à moi, son fils unique afin « qu'il croisse en bonne santé mentale et physique » disait-elle. Mon père, le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, ne s'opposait pas à cela mais, il m'avait en douce, fourni en guimauve pendant quelques années pour que mon enfance ne se déroule pas sans sucreries et autres gâteries.

- Maman, j'ai plus 8 ans depuis longtemps, le verre de lait n'est plus obligatoire ! Râlai-je pour la forme en l'embrassant sur le front, me penchant sur elle, histoire de lui rappeler que j'étais déjà plus grand qu'elle.

- Tu as en effet atteint l'âge vénérable de 13 ans mais, aussi grand que tu sois, ta croissance n'est pas terminée donc, il te faut un verre de lait et...

- … Une pomme par jour, je sais.

Je bus rapidement le verre qu'elle me tendait et attrapai une pomme dans le compotier en la faisant tournoyer et passer d'une main à l'autre. Elle disparut dans mon sac.

- Salut Maman, à ce soir !

- À ce soir, dis bonjour à tes amis pour moi et embrasse la petite Swan de ma part.

Je faillis rougir. Embrasser une fille ? Et Bella surtout ? Parfois ma mère raisonnait bizarrement.

- Bien sur M'man. Je rentrerai tard ce soir, on a une réunion avec les journalistes du « Forks Dispatch ».

- Amuse-toi bien mon chéri.

Elle lissa ma chevelure rebelle. Je ne dis rien, c'était ma mère. Mais je ne résistai pas à la tentation de replacer correctement ma tignasse dès que je fus hors de sa vue.

Emmett McCarthy, Jasper Hale ainsi que sa sœur jumelle Rose, m'attendaient sur le trottoir en face de la maison. Nous étions inséparables depuis la maternelle. La petite Alice Brandon avait rejoint notre bande il y a deux ans, lorsque ses parents adoptifs, quittant Londres, avaient emménagé à Forks. Puis le rang féminin s'était complété de la fille du shérif, Bella Swan, il y a deux mois. Ses parents étaient séparés depuis longtemps. Le shérif Swan était une personnalité dans notre bourgade. Il vivait seul, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une fille, jusqu'à la rentrée, lorsque son ex-femme lui avait abandonné la petite.

Enfin la petite… Elle avait juste un an de moins que moi mais était bien plus petite que moi en taille. J'avais l'impression d'une petite chose fragile quand elle marchait à coté de moi dans la rue ou sur le trottoir.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser d'elle. Elle s'était incrustée dans notre cercle fermé, peu à peu, avec douceur, séduisant Alice et Rose qui pourtant étaient de vraies pestes avec les autres filles. Ensuite Jasper avait été conquis parce qu'elle était capable de dessiner plus vite que son ombre n'importe quel animal, vache, girafe, éléphant ou même libellule ou poulpe… Tout y était passé. Emmett, craqua lorsqu'elle lui montra toutes les techniques des scouts pour faire les nœuds de harnais, d'amarrage, d'écoutes etc…

Et moi ? Je ne craquai pas. Enfin pas vraiment.

Elle était mignonne, petite, courageuse, et avait une fascination toute particulière pour les livres et l'Opéra. Comme moi. C'était tout. Donc, je ne m'inquiétai pas en voyant qu'elle n'était pas là avec nos amis. Ma maison était le point de rendez-vous de la bande depuis toujours, et elle serait déjà arrivée.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Isabella ?

- Non. Elle ne devrait pas tarder, me répondit Emmett avec nonchalance. Il se leva du trottoir et épousseta son pantalon kaki.

- On ne va pas partir sans elle, s'indigna Alice.

Alice était une petite brune, des mèches courtes qui volaient autour de son visage toujours en mouvement. J'étais content de son intervention.

- Elle nous rejoindra, reprit Emmett en carrant ses larges épaules sous son blouson usé.

Il voulait devenir le champion de son équipe de baseball et s'entraînait déjà chaque jour pendant que le reste du groupe faisait leurs devoirs.

Jasper ne dit rien. Rosalie emboîta le pas à Emmett pour lui passer un savon quelques mètres plus loin.

Puis notre question fut résolue. Elle arriva en courant, et en apercevant celle que mon cœur voyait comme notre princesse, il battit plus vite. De soulagement. Ok, j'avais été inquiet. C'est tout.

Mais mon bonheur fut de courte durée.

Elle pleurait.

Pas à chaudes larmes en faisant du bruit comme une gamine mais, les larmes coulaient sans bruit sur ses joues rougies.

Elle avait couru, ce qui lui arrivait rarement car elle n'était pas très… adroite sur ses deux jambes, ce qui faisait rire Emmett. Elle était essoufflée.

Elle s'arrêta pile devant nous. Elle me regardait. C'était comme si elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose dans mon regard.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ils ont été tués. J'en suis sûre !

Je secouai la tête. Inquiet. Elle parlait de quoi ?

- Qui ?

Nous avions parlé tous en même temps en l'entourant.

- Je... C'est…

Elle hoquetait incapable de parler.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer plutôt.

Comme un seul homme, le petit groupe la suivit jusqu'à la maison de la vieille Mme Newton. C'était la grand-mère de Mike. Il était dans ma classe. Autant Mike était idiot autant sa grand-mère était une charmante vieille dame. L'été dernier elle m'avait récompensé pour les quelques coups de marteaux que j'avais donnés pour réparer sa clôture, en m'offrant une dizaine de supers livres, Shakespeare, Austen, Stephen King et Stephenie Meyer. Je m'étais régalé. J'espérais qu'elle allait bien.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Bella nous guida sur le chemin qui jouxtait la propriété. C'était un raccourci qui menait à la demeure du shérif puis, plus loin, se dirigea vers la vieille maison des Clearwater. C'était là que je vis le massacre.

Ils étaient allongés tous les trois. Ensanglantés et immobiles. Le truc qu'ils appelaient dans les films, la rigidité cadavérique, les transformait en dépouilles froides et rigides. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes camarades. Ils avaient tous la même expression de fascination horrifiée peinte sur leur visage. Nous ne pouvions réaliser vraiment ce qui semblait s'être passé.

Alice eut un long sanglot et se retourna pour pleurer. Rosalie blêmit et se rapprocha d'Emmett, qui la prit par le cou, ils avaient les poings serrés. Jasper, toujours silencieux, jura entre ses dents avant de rejoindre Alice. Je réprimai une envie de vomir avant de faire les pas qui me séparaient de Bella. Elle s'était agenouillée à côtés des petits corps, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues, maintenant très pâles. Je sortis mon calepin et examinai les alentours me promettant de trouver le ou les coupables de cette horrible mise en scène.

**-FD-**

_**Lundi 3 novembre 2014**_

_**Forks Dispatch**_

_**Rubrique hebdomadaire des « Juniors Reporters » **_

**Cruauté gratuite ou Superstition ? **

_La mise en scène était horrible au petit matin. Terrifiante. Le sol glacé était coloré par le sang qui s'était échappé à flots des nombreuses plaies des petits corps. Nous étions 6 témoins ébranlés par la violence du crime._

_Vous les connaissiez tous. _

_On les a__vait__ tous nourris un jour. On les a__vait__ tous maudit le jour où ils __avaient__ chapardé le pâté de viande qui refroidissait sur la fenêtre__,__ ou lorsqu'ils faisaient la sérénade sous ces mêmes fenêtres de nos chambres jusqu'à une heure tardive. Mais qui n'a pas caressé la sombre fourrure soyeuse des chats de Mme Newton ? Elles étaient trois. Trois jolies petites chattes noires répondant aux curieux noms de Tanya, Irina et Kate._

_Cruauté gratuite ! _

_Nous avons découvert vendredi matin__,__ les trois corps sans vie des félins couverts de nombreuses blessures __sanguinolentes,__ dans le jardin de notre concitoyenne. Bien s__û__r elle a été extrêmement choqué__e__ de perdre ses amis à quatre pattes. Mme Newton a été hospitalisé__e,__ mais le Dr Cullen nous a expliqué que sa faiblesse était provisoire et que dès demain ses enfants viendraient la chercher afin qu'elle passe quelque__s__ jours chez eux. _

_Maintenant il nous faut comprendre. _

_Trois chats noirs, lapidés à coups de pierre et achevés par les dents pointues d'un animal. Le __shérif__ Swan nous a démontre que certaines des blessures ét__aient__ dues à des morsures, de chiens probablement, mais d'autres étaient plus problématique__s__. Coup__s__ de couteaux ? Écrasements avec un objet « contondant » comme un pavé ou un marteau. _

_Tentons de comprendre... Nous sommes à quelques jours d'Halloween, est-ce une coïncidence ? Est-ce une stupide et criminelle cruauté ? Ou un autre mal qui prend racine dans une superstition d'un autre siècle ? _

_La supposée malédiction des chats noirs remonte au __M__oyen__-__A__ge. En Europe, dans les cérémonies de magie noire, le chat était la victime qu'on offrait en sacrifice au diable. Les adeptes du satanisme considéraient pour leur part que le diable s'incarnait en chat. En Écosse, se pratiquait le rituel du "taghairm" : __O__n offrait au diable des chats noirs qu'on embrochait et faisait rôtir vivants. Celui-ci attiré par les hurlements des malheureux apparaissait sous la forme d'un chat et exauçait les vœux des participants. Les pauvres chats de Mme Newton n'ont pas étaient rôtis, ils ne sont en aucun cas les compagnons ou les incarnations des sorcières de Forks ou de Satan (il fait trop froid pour lui ici !). _

_Le crime ne restera pas impuni. Nous trouverons les coupables._

_En attendant__,__ nous vous recommandons de prendre soin et de surveiller vos félins afin de prévenir tout autre crime._

_C'est une promesse. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles __révélations__._

_Edward Cullen & Bella Swan_

**-FD-**

**Mardi matin**

(Pov Bella)

Refermant le réfrigérateur, où je venais de placer le sac contenant le repas de midi de mon père, je réfléchis aux évènements de ces derniers jours. Notre article était paru hier. Nous avions eu tout le week-end, Edward et moi, pour le travailler.

C'était compliqué de travailler avec lui.

D'abord, il sentait trop bon. Un mélange de savon, de cuir et de… lui.

Ensuite, j'aimais trop le regarder. En cela, je n'étais pas différente des autres filles de l'école. Juste, je n'étais pas encore immunisée contre le charme « Edward Cullen ». Je pouvais résister sans problème aux images des beaux gosses qui pullulaient sur les posters de mes amies. Kellan Lutz chez Rose ou Jamie Dornan chez Angela. Mais la photo d'Edward jouant au base-ball qui ornait le hall de l'école, (avec celles des autres joueurs), me perturbait trop. J'aurais voulu pouvoir remercier le photographe d'avoir saisi en plein effort, l'expression concentrée et sérieuse en plus de ses muscles.

Alors, quand il était assis à côté de moi, dans mon salon, sur le canapé de mon père, j'avais du mal à mettre en marche mes neurones de meilleure de la classe.

Et puis le pire peut-être, il voulait toujours avoir raison.

Chaque tournure de phrase de l'article avait été calculé de façon à ce que comme toujours, les journalistes du Forks Dispatch soient impressionnés. « Deux gosses qui écrivent comme ça ! Ils iront loin ».

Mais nous voulions trouver les coupables et malgré l'horrible nausée qui me poursuivait depuis que j'avais vu les chats assassinés et avec le soutien de nos parents et de la rédaction du Forks Dispatch, nous y arriverons.

Je zippai mon trench-coat et cachai mes cheveux sous une capuche avant de sortir sous la pluie.

J'eus un moment d'arrêt en voyant Edward appuyé contre la voiture des voisins. Il semblait m'attendre. Comme hier. Ses cheveux ne semblaient même pas atteints par la pluie, comme lui. Il s'était contenté de relever son col, comme toujours. Il fit un pas vers moi.

- Salut Bella.

- Salut.

- Je t'accompagne à l'école. Les autres nous retrouvent là-bas.

- Ah.

C'est tout ce que je trouvai à dire. Nous marchâmes lentement côte à côte, je traversai la rue pour éviter de longer la palissade de Mme Newton mais Edward attrapa ma veste et me tira vers lui.

- Regarde !

Il semblait excité. Je cherchai ce qu'il me montrait du doigt.

Coincé entre les morceaux de bois se trouvaient retenus, des fils de laine rouge, pas très longs, qui flottaient dans le vent. Subitement excitée à mon tour, je réfléchis rapidement. Etaient-ils déjà là vendredi ? Ou est-ce un des nombreux curieux du weekend qui les avait semés ?

Intriguée, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder de l'autre coté de la clôture. Il avait plu la semaine dernière, mais le week-end avait été curieusement sec. Je distinguai des traces. Nombreuses.

Quand nous étions venus Jasper, Edward et moi, prendre des photos du terrain samedi, nous n'avions pas fait attention à ce détail. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche. J'étais le « photographe » officiel des « reporters juniors» et gardais toutes mes photos sur mon Smartphone dernier cri. Cadeau de mon père pour mon anniversaire.

Je les fis défiler rapidement jusqu'à m'arrêter sur le détail que je cherchais. Je zoomai. Bourre de laine rouge en vue sur la barrière samedi matin. Triomphalement, je brandis la « preuve » devant les yeux d'Edward qui avait attendu patiemment.

- Regarde entre ce truc rouge et les empreintes qui sont juste derrière et qui rejoignent la remise à outils de Mme Newton, on tient une piste.

Je mitraillai les empreintes sur le sol, sans pénétrer dans la propriété. Mon père m'avait expliqué mille fois que ce n'était pas parce que je me sentais « journaliste » que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais.

Elles étaient grandes. Et il y en avait au moins deux types: Une avec des petits carrés barrés en oblique et l'autre plus grande, formait des stries géométriques qui ressemblaient à des triangles entrecroisés.

Est-ce que nous pourrions retrouver à qui appartenaient ces empreintes de chaussures ? Étaient-elles celles des assassins ?

- Bella, il faut qu'on y aille, nous allons être en retard.

Edward me ramena à la réalité en me prenant sans hésitation par la main pour m'entraîner rapidement vers l'école.

Edward me tenait la main…

Oubliés les meurtriers et les malheureux chats.

Edward me tenait la main…

Et nos amis arrivaient devant nous !

Les coupables disparurent d'un commun accord en un instant dans nos poches respectives, tandis que je me sentais devenir aussi rouge que les roses grenat du jardin de Mme Cullen.

- Vous faisiez quoi tous les deux on va être en retard, grogna Alice qui me regardait bizarrement.

- On sait. On a des trucs à vous dire sur l'affaire, répondit Edward détournant (heureusement) l'attention sur lui.

Nous arrivions devant l'école et nous nous glissâmes dans la cour juste avant que Mme Cope ne ferme le portail.

- Vous savez qui… commença Rosalie avant d'être interrompue par une voix désagréable et très moqueuse.

- Alors les apprentis-reporters, votre enquête avance ?

James. Il avait mon âge, mais heureusement avait redoublé et ne se trouvait pas dans ma classe. Il ne brillait pas par son intelligence. C'était juste une espèce de brute au crâne vide et aux cheveux longs.

Je le regardai sans rien dire. Ses idioties ne me faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Il portait comme toujours, une espèce de treillis militaire avec une besace verte ornée de motifs de laine rouge.

Je clignai des yeux et pris le bras d'Edward.

Celui-ci tourna d'abord la tête vers moi et suivit mon regard. Je le sentis se raidir au moment où il comprit.

- Venez. L'air n'est pas sain dans le coin, dit Emmett en reniflant en direction de Laurent, l'acolyte de James qui le suivait partout.

La sonnerie retentit et nous nous séparâmes à regret. Nous parlerions plus tard de nos découvertes.

**-FD-**

**Jeudi Matin. **

(Pov Edward)

J'étais assez agacé. Notre enquête, qui avait pris un bon départ, piétinait lamentablement. Mes parents se moquaient gentiment de moi. « Edward, c'est sûrement un rodeur et son chien qui ont tué les animaux. Vous ne saurez jamais ». « Concentre-toi sur tes devoirs ».

Mais je ne voulais pas décevoir Bella. Elle voulait trouver, nous allions trouver. Je n'avais plus touché sa main depuis mardi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'avait pris. Mais c'était agréable, elle était douce et tiède et j'avais eu envie de… autre chose.

Nous venions de rentrer dans la cour et de faire le bilan de nos maigres découvertes. James avait les pieds trop petits pour les empreintes. En plus, il était en voyage chez sa grand-mère Victoria le jour du crime.

À regret, nous l'avions barré de notre trop courte liste de suspects.

Il ne nous restait que 5 minutes avant de nous séparer pour aller dans nos classes respectives. Sans même échanger un mot, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre coin de prédilection, sous le vieil arbre qui ornait le coin Est de la cour. Malheureusement les Uley et les Black étaient sur notre trajet. Ils refusèrent de laisser Emmett et Jasper passer, bloquant le passage de leurs larges épaules.

Ils nous cherchaient quoi là ? On les fréquentait peu. Ils étaient un peu à part dans l'école. Jusqu'à l'an dernier, ils avaient fréquenté l'école de la réserve mais celle-ci avait fermé ses portes, et les familles de la Push avaient donc envoyé leurs enfants chez nous depuis la rentrée. Sauf que, bêtement, on ne se parlait pas.

À côté de mes amis, je faisais front avec eux, alors que je vis Alice, Rosalie et Bella se plaçaient à nos côtés. En face, il y avait Sam, Seth, Jacob et Leah, la petite Clearwater. Ils faisaient très « gang » tous les quatre avec leurs jeans sombres et leur tee-shirts blancs. On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais froid. Sauf qu'ils avaient tous les quatre, cachés leurs cheveux sous un bonnet rouge.

- C'est quoi le problème, Sam ? Commençai-je essayant de garder mon calme.

On ne leur avait jamais rien fait. Si je réfléchissais bien, je ne me souvenais même pas leur avoir parler en dehors des cours. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être le problème. Mais pourquoi se conduisaient-ils ainsi ?

- Peut-être qu'on n'aime pas que tu passes dans notre territoire, Cullen.

C'était Jacob Black qui avait répondu. Il était dans ma classe et presque aussi grand que moi. Je n'aimais pas ce type. Sam m'était indifférent. Seth avait l'air sympa. Mais lui, il ne me revenait pas. Je l'avais surpris plusieurs fois à regarder Bella dans la cour, d'un air qui ne me disait rien de bon.

- « ton » territoire ?

Je faillis ricaner.

- Ici, c'est la cour de l'école. Nous y sommes chez nous, Black, jeta Jasper avant que je ne rajoute quelque chose.

Mon ami semblait sur ses gardes sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. D'habitude Jasper était le plus calme de nous tous.

Sam fit un pas en avant. Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine d'Emmett. Jasper faisait face à Seth de la même manière tandis que je m'étais rapproché de Jake ou lui de moi sans m'en rendre compte.

L'électricité vibrait dans l'air.

- Ils sont beaux vos bonnets ! Vous les avez depuis longtemps ?

La voix claironnante d'Alice avait brisé le silence tendu. Si les Quileute s'étaient transformés en personnages de carnaval devant moi à cet instant, je n'aurais pas été plus surpris.

Bonnets. Rouge. Laine.

Nous ne pouvions plus bouger.

Les jeunes indiens se regardèrent. Ils semblaient un peu... Perdus.

- C'est ma mère qui les tricote pour tous les membres de la communauté avant l'hiver, dit Leah.

- Ils me plaisent. Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de m'en vendre un ? Continua Alice.

Leah haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas.

La sonnerie arrêta là les considérations vestimentaires, ils firent demi-tour dans un bel ensemble, digne d'une meute de chiens bien dressés et allèrent en classe sans rien ajouter. Je les fixai tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient puis tournai la tête vers Bella, je vis qu'elle regardait la même chose que moi : Jacob laissait derrière lui, dans la terre humide, des traces comprenant des petits carrés barrés en oblique.

**-FD-**

**Vendredi midi **

(Pov Edward)

La cafète était pleine de monde. On s'entendait à peine et donc, elle ne convenait pas pour la discussion que nous voulions avoir tous les six sur la découverte de la matinée. Après avoir mangé rapidement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le couloir proche des casiers, à cette heure, c'était tranquille. Bella prit la parole.

- On fait le point sur les Quileute ? Vous les connaissez bien ?

- C'est pas possible maintenant, gémit Alice en regardant sa montre, avec Rose je dois assister aux entraînements de base-ball en tant que pom-pom-girls. D'ailleurs Emmett doit partir aussi, sinon le coach va râler.

Je haussai les épaules, nous avions tous nos activités entre les cours.

- On se retrouve ce soir chez moi ? Vers 18h30 ? Mes parents seront absents. On sera tranquille.

Je pouvais inviter mes amis, je savais que maman serait d'accord. Il suffisait que je la prévienne en rentrant.

- Ça marche pour nous, répondit Rosalie en tirant Alice et Emmett par la main. Ils étaient déjà loin.

- Je vais réviser, j'ai un contrôle d'Histoire dans 30 minutes, dit Jasper avant de s'éloigner vers l'étude.

Il restait Bella. Et moi.

Elle était devant moi et passait d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Tant mieux. Je l'étais aussi.

Elle s'adossa au casier me faisant face. Je glissai mes mains dans les poches arrière de mon jean, n'osant pas la toucher. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je remarquai que ses grands yeux fixés sur moi étaient d'un beau marron ambré tirant sur le chocolat, comme celui que me faisait ma grand-mère de Chicago.

Les mots de ma mère, « embrasse la petite Swan de ma part » s'inscrivirent dans ma tête comme si une ampoule fluorescente les avait éclairés. Sans réfléchir, je fixai sa bouche comme je n'avais jamais regardé la bouche d'une fille. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et une chaleur bizarre me fit frissonner. Je devenais idiot. Il fallait que je dise un truc. Je me raclai la gorge.

- T'en penses quoi toi ?

- Que tu as les yeux presque noirs aujourd'hui. C'est curieux ils changent de couleur avec le temps.

Elle rougit violemment en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

On faisait la paire tous les deux.

Je bredouillai un truc inaudible avant de décider d'arrêter les frais. Je fis demi-tour et m'éloigner dans le long couloir sans me retourner avant de me rendre compte que ma classe était dans l'autre direction.

**-FD-**

**Vendredi soir**

(Pov Bella)

Depuis que j'habitais à Forks, deux mois à peine, je n'étais jamais entrée chez les Cullen. C'est donc avec un peu d'appréhension que je sonnai à leur porte. Edward nous avait demandé de nous y retrouver à 18h30 et j'avais 15 minutes de retard. Volontairement. Les autres devaient déjà être là. Rester seule avec Edward après l'humiliation de midi ? Non merci.

C'est pourtant lui qui vint m'ouvrir la porte.

J'osai à peine le regarder lorsqu'il s'écarta pour me laisser entrer. La maison était superbe.

Propre. Claire. Spacieuse. Je restai clouée dans le hall.

- On va monter dans ma chambre, tu veux ?

Edward semblait hésitant. Son assurance habituelle avait disparu. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil en coin. Il était en train de se frotter la nuque. Son pullover blanc lui allait splendidement bien et je soupirai en pensant que la soirée allait être longue pour moi.

- Comme tu veux.

Je le précédai au premier étage, et il me montra la porte entrouverte au fond du couloir. C'était silencieux. Bizarre, ce n'était pas le style d'Alice ou d'Emmett. Je rentrai la première dans une grande pièce bien rangée, elle aussi. Personne.

Je me retournai brutalement et heurtai le buste musclé d'Edward.

Odeur de cuir. Parfum d'Edward. Ma tête se mit à tourner et s'il n'avait pas posé ses mains sur ma taille pour me soutenir, je me serai humiliée une seconde fois en tombant à ses pieds.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Emmett vient d'appeler, ses parents ont reçu ses dernières notes et il est privé de sortie. Jasper lui tient compagnie sous prétexte de le faire réviser. Quant à Alice et Rosalie, tu viens de les manquer de peu. Alice a reçu un message, elle devait partir d'urgence avec Rosalie je ne sais où.

La tuile ! Je m'effondrai sur le canapé (un canapé dans une chambre ?)

- On remet ça à demain ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Il me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son bureau. J'en profitai pour observer sa chambre. Elle me plaisait. C'était bien un décor de garçon, avec une étagère de trophées sportifs, et il avait un mur couvert de livres et de DVD. C'était propre. Pas de posters d'actrices. Je respirai soudain mieux. Elle lui ressemblait cette chambre, à la fois rassurante et magnifique.

- J'ai mis sur les papiers quelques idées, si tu veux regarder Bella. Après tout, les reporters c'est nous deux ! On peut se débrouiller sans les autres s'ils nous laissent tomber, grommela-t-il.

Il n'avait pas tort.

- Donne-moi ce papier et arrête de marcher de long en large dans la pièce, tu me donnes le vertige.

- T'es assise, tu ne tomberas pas de haut.

Il hésita une seconde et sourit en ajoutant :

- Et j'ai fait une formation de secourisme pour avoir mon brevet de natation, je te ranimerai sans problème.

- Idiot ! Donne !

Je lui arrachai la feuille et décryptai son écriture fine et élégante. Ses idées étaient bonnes. On avait du boulot demain pour pouvoir trouver des preuves contre nos suspects.

Il avait fait une liste des indices, des suspects, des mobiles et en face, marqué d'un point d'interrogation, ce qu'il restait à vérifier. Comme la taille des chaussures de Jacob et les empreintes de ses copains aussi.

Et comprendre Pourquoi ils auraient commis ce crime.

Je piquai un stylo vert sur le bureau et pris un livre que je posai comme une écritoire sur mes genoux. Après une courte réflexion, j'annotai le schéma de base, rajoutant ma « patte » puis lui tendis le résultat de mes cogitations. J'avais surtout réordonné les faits, les horaires que nous connaissions.

Edward s'assit à ma droite pour lire tranquillement. Nous n'échangions pas un mot. Je ne savais pas si c'était ma gêne, la sienne ou de la concentration.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il me regarda longuement.

- T'es folle !

Il avait parlé calmement et sa phrase ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question. Je me sentis assez vexée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu proposes d'aller seule chez Jacob vérifier ses chaussures ? SEULE !

- Il faut le faire et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je sens qu'il ne t'aime pas donc, il reste qui ?

Je regardai ostensiblement dans la chambre comme si je cherchais un volontaire.

- Et comme prétexte pour lui parler, tu veux lui dire que tu interviewes les camarades de l'école sur les raisons du massacre des chats ? Plus clair que ca ! Il va comprendre et…

Il se tut, il semblait furieux et les mots lui échappaient.

- Et quoi ? Il va me massacrer moi aussi ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- En plus, j'ai prévu, c'est écrit ici…

Je me penchai vers lui et pointai la ligne du doigt.

« Edward - juste derrière la maison des Black. En couverture ».

L'odeur de cuir avait été remplacée par un mélange de réglisse et j'avais dû dans mon mouvement, poser ma main sur sa cuisse.

Il était sacrement musclé. Plus que je ne le pensais. Je sentis sa chaleur à travers le jean et me reculai rapidement. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

Je le savais, le respirer, le toucher était pas bon pour ma santé mentale. J'étais trop près de lui, seule avec lui dans sa chambre et même apparemment dans la maison et j'avais pour la première fois, (enfin presque), envie d'embrasser un garçon.

Je déglutis avant de me lever.

- Tu as une autre idée à proposer ? On doit savoir demain. Pour écrire notre article dimanche.

Je me raccrochai comme je pouvais à notre enquête afin de cacher mes envies secrètes.

Sauf qu'il était assis juste devant moi et son regard était fixé sur… enfin sur… Je rougis violemment. Edward regardait ma poitrine à travers mon tee-shirt noir ! Enfin le peu que j'avais. J'aurais donné à cet instant, n'importe quoi pour être formé comme Rosalie. Enfin, il n'avait pas trop l'air déçu. Juste très perturbé. Et paralysé.

- Hum, Edward ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Je me retins de rire. Il n'y avait peut-être pas que moi finalement qui avais des idées curieuses lorsqu'on était seuls.

J'avançai d'un pas, mes genoux heurtant les siens et je me penchai en avant, histoire de reprendre le papier. Je frissonnai légèrement, sentant son regard sur moi. Mes jambes tremblaient un peu et je faillis m'étaler, une nouvelle fois, sur ses genoux.

- Assieds-toi Bella !

Sa voix était bizarre.

C'était une bonne idée, j'obéis et repris ma place malgré une envie insidieuse de m'asseoir ailleurs.

- Bella ? Regarde-moi.

Ses yeux émeraude étaient encore plus brillants que d'ordinaire. Certaines pourraient écrire des phrases poétiques sur les yeux d'Edward mais j'avais beau réfléchir, je ne trouvais rien à comparer à ce regard.

Les pupilles se rapprochaient de moi. Si près, si proches que je ne voyais plus qu'elles. Je me sentais comme une biche hypnotisée par des phares.

Puis ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue. Comme une caresse de plume. Puis Edward posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était trop, je fermai les yeux et attrapai ses épaules pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. J'avais chaud et dès lors qu'il écarta un peu les lèvres pour frôler les miennes de sa langue, mon cœur bondit puis s'arrêta.

C'était doux. Maladroit. Mais quand il s'éloigna, j'aurais voulu recommencer immédiatement tellement je me sentis seule. Je cachai ma tête dans son cou, respirant encore ma dose d'héroïne pendant qu'il caressait mes cheveux.

- Je crois Bella que…

Je bondis sur mes pieds. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Il regrettait ! J'en étais sûre !

- Je vais y aller. J'ai oublié de dire un truc à mon père. À demain.

Sans même le regarder, je dévalai les marches et sortit en courant de la maison.

Passé le premier tournant, lorsque je fus certaine qu'il ne me suivait pas, (pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?), je m'adossai à un arbre et fermai les yeux dans le crépuscule. Je caressai timidement mes lèvres du bout des doigts, sentant encore l'empreinte de son baiser. Mon premier baiser.

**-FD-**

**Samedi matin**

(Pov Edward)

J'avais pas dormi. J'étais descendu en douce dans le salon pour jouer un peu sur le piano de maman. Ça me détendait en temps normal, mais cette nuit… non.

D'abord j'avais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, embrassé Isabella Swan. Ce qui allait compliquer ma vie à l'école.

Ensuite, je sentais qu'elle allait me faire une bêtise avec Jacob. Il était hors de question qu'elle le rencontre seule.

Je n'avais pas confiance en ce type.

Donc, il était 8h du matin à peine et j'étais sur le chemin qui menait chez les Black, faisant les cent pas sous la pluie. Emmett et Jasper devaient me rejoindre plus tard, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que Bella arrive avant nous.

Il faisait vraiment froid et mon manteau gris me protégeait des rafales de vent. Je ne l'aimais pas trop, il faisait « vieux » mais franchement aujourd'hui, je trouvais que maman avait eu une bonne idée de l'acheter.

Soudain, je vis des ombres s'approcher dans le brouillard. C'était « eux ». J'arrêtai de marcher de long en large et ils firent de même à quelques pas de moi. Ils étaient quatre. Dans le même ordre que dans la cour de l'école. Sam légèrement en avant comme un chef de meute, Jacob juste derrière et les deux autres fermaient la marche. Mais ce qui me choqua, ce fut leur tenue : short kaki et tee-shirt blanc moulant. Trempés de pluie. Comme moi. Sauf qu'aucun d'eux n'avait l'air transi.

- Salut Cullen, tu fiches quoi ici à cet' heure.

- J'attends des amis, on part en balade. Ils sont en retard.

Mon excuse était idiote mais ils ne semblèrent pas le remarquer. Sam eut un drôle de grimace comme s'il me reniflait. Il inclina la tête de coté et s'avança vers moi. J'étais grand pour mes treize ans. Le plus grand de ma classe mais il me dépassait un peu. Je serrais les dents, priant pour que Bella ne vienne pas à cet instant.

Puis je regardai incrédule, la main tendue devant moi.

- Entre avec nous pour prendre le p'tit dej'. Il fait froid et de la fenêtre tu verras tes amis arriver. Emily, ma cousine, a préparé des brioches.

Des brioches. Toute chaude.

Et une possibilité d'avoir des infos !

Je ne tergiversai pas plus longtemps et serrai la main tendue.

- Ça marche Sam.

Je voulais aussi comprendre la raison de cette soudaine invitation. On était loin d'être copains lui et moi.

Trente minutes plus tard, vautré sur le canapé recouvert d'une couverture, un mug de chocolat dans une main et une succulente brioche aux raisins dans l'autre, je me remettais à peine du choc.

Posant ma tasse sur la table, je caressai machinalement l'un des chats au pelage clair qui avait élu domicile sur mes genoux. Jake m'avait dit que celui-ci s'appelait Mikie, le grand noir Tylou, et la petite femelle hirsute, Ally. Il avait rougi en me donnant ce dernier nom. J'avais renoncé à lui demander celui du grand rouquin un peu farouche qui avait refusé de s'approcher de moi et me regardait bizarrement.

Les Black et les Uley avaient 7 chats. Des chats abandonnés, maltraités qui trouvaient refuge chez eux. Jacob en était totalement dingue.

C'était étonnant. Bon le salon aurait peut-être eu besoin d'un peu d'aérosol à la vanille ou à la rose, mais entouré par ces 4 quatre types et gavé de brioches parfumées, je n'allais pas me plaindre.

Les Quileute avaient appris hier soir, que Bella et moi avions écrit un article sur les chats de Mme Newton, ils voulaient nous aider à chercher les coupables.

Lorsque j'entendis un coup sur la porte, je sus que c'était Bella, j'avais hâte de voir sa tête en comprenant la situation.

Ceci dit, notre enquête restait au point mort, plus de suspect.

**-FD-**

_**Lundi 10 novembre 2014**_

_**Forks Dispatch**_

_**Rubrique hebdomadaire des **__**« **__**Juniors Reporters » **_

**Un dimanche riche en enseignement****s****.**

_Il y a une semaine nous vous décrivions un acte criminel et nous vous avions promis de chercher les responsables. _

_La semaine à été chargée. Et riche en enseignements. _

_Tout d'abord, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Un petit indice n'est pas une preuve. D'accord__,__ le sh__é__rif Swan dit souvent __ça __et aussi quand notre mère nous pren__d__ le doigt dans la __bassine__ de confiture toute chaude. « Non__,__ nous ne voulions pas en manger. Juste vérifier la température. » _

_Trêve de plaisanteries…_

_Nous avons trouvé les coupables. Comme promis._

_Mme Newton va porter plainte et grâce au soutien de la Société Protectrice des Animaux__,__ elle risque d'obtenir une véritable peine, des travaux d'intérêt__s__ généraux devraient être infligés aux 3 coupables. _

_Oui ils étaient trois. _

_Il s'agit de trois frères dont nous devons garder, pour l'instant, l'identité secrète. Nous les appellerons A., C. et M. Ils sont dans la région depuis peu de temps. Vous les avez peu__t-__être croisé dans la rue, ils ne pass__aient__ pas inaperçu__s__ avec leur__s__ longs manteaux noirs. Mais ils ne fréquentaient pas l'école. Ce qui reste encore une énigme. Leurs parents avaient acheté une vieille demeure assez éloigné__e__ du village et toutes les personnes que nous avons interrogé__es__ s'accorde__nt__ sur le fait que la famille V. n'était pas très causante._

_Nous avons surpris dans la matinée de samedi__,__ le plus jeune des frères__,__ attaquant un des chats de la famille Black. Il a admis avoir lancé sa chienne Jane, un__e__ jeune chihuahua, et son doberman Alec sur les petites chattes de Mme Newton la semaine dernière. _

_Comment peut-on agir ainsi ? Ils ont été interrogés et pour l'instant__,__ nous n'avons eu aucune explication sur leurs motivations. _

_Le plus important,__ c'est __qu'à__ partir de __maintenant__, les citoyens de Forks n'ont plus à craindre pour leurs félins__,__ils__ pourront reprendre leurs siestes au soleil. (Quand il y en aura). _

_Bonne semaine __!_

_Edward Cullen & Bella Swan_

**-FD-**

_(Pov Edward) _

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je relisais notre article. Bella debout derrière moi, lisait par-dessus mon épaule, je sentais son buste s'appuyait légèrement sur mon dos. C'était tiède et… agréable.

- Tu crois qu'on a eu raison ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je savais de quoi elle parlait.

- Oui, je crois. De toute façon, ça n'apporterait rien, nous n'aurons jamais de preuve. Ce ne sont que des déductions.

Oui, il ne servait à rien de révéler aux habitants de Forks que le rouge horrible qui recouvrait les chats assassinés n'était que de la peinture pourpre, comme nous l'avait dit le shérif, alors que les petits animaux avaient pourtant été vidés de leur sang.

Plongée dans des pensées, sûrement identiques aux miennes, Bella sembla s'appuyer un peu plus sur moi et je pivotai pour me retrouver face à elle. Je l'entourai de mes bras, alors qu'elle se blottissait contre ma poitrine, cherchant un peu de réconfort.

Et j'étais prêt à lui en accorder avec plaisir et plus encore…

**FIN**


	3. OS 2 : Le bal des vampires

**Le fait divers : **Le Bal des vampires

**Criminels : **Edward et Bella

**Affaire résolue ou pas (disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContest Twilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OSContestTwilight** et choisissez l'histoire : **un crime a été commis Contest**

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**/!\ WARNING Cet OS comporte des scènes violentes et très explicites /!\**

**Le bal des vampires**

_Forks, petite ville pluvieuse au nord de l'état de Washington, ordinairement connue pour sa météo diluvienne et sa pêche fructueuse, s'est vue devenir le théâtre d'évènements particulièrement macabres récemment. _

_Il y a quelques jours, après le bal de fin d'année des lycéens de Forks High, les policiers ont assisté à une mise en scène particulièrement glauque, le corps d'une jeune fille positionné de façon à rappeler l'Homme de Vitruve (célèbre dessin de Léonard de Vinci, ndla), la gorge tranchée et vidée de son sang. Inutile de préciser que l'ampleur de l'événement nécessite des ressources que la police de notre ville ne possède pas, le Chef Hunter s'est donc empressé de contacter le CSI de Seattle qui a dépêché son équipe de scientifiques sur les lieux du crime. _

_Après analyses, il semblerait que la jeune Angela W. ne soit pas l'unique victime de cette macabre tuerie puisque d'importantes traces de sang appartenant à Edward C. et Isabella S. ont permis aux enquêteurs de suivre une piste menant du lycée de Forks High aux falaises de La Push où des cendres humaines ont été retrouvées. Selon le CSI, ces cendres correspondent à deux cadavres, l'un masculin et l'autre féminin, malheureusement aucune analyse ADN n'est possible. Selon toute vraisemblance, au vu des quantités astronomiques de sang, nous avons donc à faire à feus Edward C. et Isabella S. _

_Si cette affaire s'en arrêtait là, notre ville ne serait pas tristement célèbre, cependant, au vu des évènements qui se sont produits ces derniers mois, nous ne pouvons-nous empêcher de faire une corrélation avec les meurtres d'Angela W. Edward C. et Isabella S. _

_En effet, après avoir épluché la forêt bordant les falaises de La Push de fond en comble, le Chef James Hunter et son équipe, aidés par les scientifiques du CSI de Seattle, ont retrouvé les ossements calcinés de Jacob B. le Quarterback vedette à l'avenir prometteur du lycée de Forks High, disparu deux mois plus tôt. Contrairement aux cendres trouvées après la découverte du corps d'Angela W., la dentition partielle retrouvée a pu prouver qu'il s'agissait bien de Jacob B. _

_Quel monstre se cache à Forks pour que de telles atrocités s'y déroulent ? _

Ces crimes sont-ils donc l'apothéose d'une série d'étranges phénomènes survenus ces derniers mois?

_La disparition des chiens errants de Forks, généreusement nourris et soignés par feue Helen S., grand-mère de la jeune Isabella, ne marque-t-elle pas le début de cette macabre affaire ? _

_Les chats et lapins retrouvés ces derniers mois vidés de leur sang étaient-ils réellement le résultat de chasseurs peu scrupuleux et non pas les tristes proies du « Vampire de Forks » ? _

_Nous savons seulement que la police a appréhendé un suspect, désormais placé sous haute-surveillance au Centre Hospitalier Spécialisé de Port-Angeles, pris en flagrant délit de pratiques anthropophages sur le corps de Madame Helen S. _

_Par votre reporter dévouée, Jessica Stanley pour le Forks Dispatch. _

**°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°**

Jasper Withlock, profileur pour le Département des Sciences du Comportement de Quantico en Virginie, observait le temps maussade à l'extérieur du jet où il patientait. Il venait d'atterrir à Sea-Tac après un appel urgent du Chef de Police de Forks, James Hunter et du CSI de Seattle. Des meurtres et disparitions y avaient eu lieu depuis quelques semaines. La presse s'était emparée de l'affaire, créant une psychose dans les rues de la bourgade. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au dossier sur son ordinateur portable en essayant de trouver un lien entre Helen Swan, sa petite-fille, les enfants Cullen, Jacob Black et Angela Weber.

Dès qu'il put sortir de l'appareil, il sauta dans la voiture qui l'attendait sur le parking et prit la route pour rejoindre cette minuscule bourgade. La route était détrempée à cause de la pluie et il se demanda brièvement s'il existait une vitesse supplémentaire pour ses essuie-glaces car il n'y voyait rien.

Après deux heures et demie de route à très grande vitesse, il atteignit le panneau décrépit annonçant son entrée dans Forks. Le dernier recensement annonçait 3688 habitants. Faisant fi des convenances, il se permit une blague de mauvais goût en pensant qu'ils auraient à revoir leur affichage sous peu avec ce qu'il pensait découvrir sur place.

Comme annoncé par le Chef de la Police, le lycée de Forks était plus que facile à trouver. Sans parler des murs en brique rouge qui semblaient attirer l'œil involontairement, il y avait une masse de badauds agglutinée contre les grilles de l'établissement. Sans aucune **hésitation**, Jasper sortit de la voiture en attrapant sa mallette et franchit les barrières de sécurité pour partir à la recherche du Chef Hunter. Celui-ci lui avait proposé de le rejoindre au lycée pour une reconstitution des événements qui s'y étaient déroulés une semaine plus tôt.

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir menant au gymnase, il remarqua l'auréole tâchant le lino. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il faisait face aux traces indélébiles de la mare de sang qui avait été découverte lors du bal. Il aperçut le chef et ne fut pas surpris par son apparence, il était le parfait stéréotype du Policier de province, catapulté à ce poste sans savoir ce qu'il devait y faire.

-Bonjour Chef Hunter. Agent Spécial Withlock.

-Bonjour Withlock, vous avez fait vite.

Pas besoin de répondre à ce genre de phrase. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en discussion. Il laissa le Chef parler tout seul et se contenta de hocher la tête tout en scrutant le sol et le dossier où se trouvaient les photos de la scène de crime. L'analyse du sang avait mis en avant différents marqueurs ADN, 4 pour être exact. Tous étaient mélangés, comme s'ils étaient passés dans un shaker avant d'être placés au sol.

Le sang d'Helen Swan, Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen et Angela Weber avait servi à une mise en scène plus que macabre. En partant du couloir, on pouvait suivre à loisir les gouttes d'hémoglobine sur le sol jusqu'à la forêt.

Jasper tenait à se rendre sur tous les lieux pour tenter de découvrir un indice sur le tueur en série. Il voulait à tout prix fournir un profil détaillé avant la fin de la journée. Il avait cette capacité de pouvoir imaginer le déroulement d'une scène en trois dimensions. Cela l'avait aidé dans plusieurs enquêtes.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de marche, il arriva à la zone où on avait trouvé le corps d'Angela Weber. Le rapport expliquait qu'elle était morte, l'artère sous-clavière perforée à deux endroits distincts. Elle s'était vidée de son sang et ils n'en avaient retrouvé aucune trace. Son corps était recouvert du sperme d'Edward Cullen, la logique voudrait qu'ils aient fait l'amour sur place avant de se faire surprendre par le tueur. Cependant, cela n'expliquait pas les traces de sang appartenant à Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan qui les avaient menés jusqu'aux falaises, là où avaient été retrouvées les braises qui avaient consumé en toute vraisemblance leurs corps. Il leur aurait été impossible de survivre à une telle hémorragie... Les corps avaient sans nul doute été traînés au sol, ce qui laissait présager la petite taille et la faible force du tortionnaire.

Il se demandait quelle scène était la première. Il y avait forcement une chronologie, un élément déclencheur à toute cette sauvagerie. Ce qui semblait étrange avec ce dossier était l'absence d'indices. Les enquêteurs n'avaient retrouvé aucun cheveu, aucune empreinte, comme si les scènes de crimes avaient été soigneusement nettoyées avec une minutie compulsive.

Le profileur quitta les bois et retourna dans sa voiture pour se rendre à Port Angeles. Il tenait à rencontrer la seule personne liée au dossier et qui était toujours en vie, Alice Cullen. Elle avait été pris en flagrant délit de cannibalisme puisque la viande qu'elle ingérait se révélait être un morceau de cuisse d'Helen Swan. Les autorités locales avaient reçu un appel anonyme mentionnant que la jeune fille avait commis un acte monstrueux.

Jasper sortit rapidement de sa voiture pour aller à la rencontre du Directeur de l'Hôpital Psychiatrique. Il s'attendait à rencontrer un homme et fut surpris de voir une belle blonde s'avancer vers lui en lui souriant.

-Bonjour, vous devez être le Profileur de Quantico. Je suis le Docteur Tanya Denali, Directrice du centre.

-Bonjour Docteur. Merci de me recevoir aussi rapidement. Pouvez-vous me communiquer plus d'informations concernant Alice Cullen ?

-Elle a de courtes périodes de lucidité durant lesquelles elle répète qu'elle est innocente et qu'elle n'a jamais voulu faire de mal à Madame Swan. Dès qu'elle prononce le nom de cette femme, elle passe par un stade délirant très impressionnant, cela peut conduire jusqu'à la mutilation par exemple. Je vous conseille donc de taire le nom des Swan durant votre interrogatoire.

-Bien. Merci pour ces renseignements, je vais faire au mieux.

Le Docteur Denali accompagna le profileur jusqu'à une salle assez spacieuse où se trouvait une table et il découvrit la fameuse Alice Cullen assise, en train de dessiner. Il la jaugea rapidement avant de s'asseoir sans un mot. Elle était totalement différente de la photo qu'il avait eue dans le dossier. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués en arrière, son teint était blafard et d'immenses cernes violets ornaient ses yeux. Ces derniers avaient perdu leur éclat et fixaient la feuille sans la voir. Jasper aperçut les profondes traces de griffes sur ses joues, son cou et ses bras. Il se demanda comment une femme pouvait en arriver là. D'après le rapport, elle avait tout pour réussir. Peut-être avait-elle fait les mauvais choix.

Alice leva la tête pour le dévisager puis reprit le cours de son dessin. Elle espérait toujours réussir à capturer le regard amoureux de son Jacob. Jasper de son côté, ouvrit doucement le dossier et posa un stylo sur son bloc-notes. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment débuter cet entretien sans mentionner les Swan.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Cullen, je suis Jasper Withlock.

-Alice... appelez-moi Alice. Vous aussi vous voulez vérifier si je suis folle ?

-Non Alice. Je suis là pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce soir-là, je ne cherche que la vérité.

Alice abandonna son crayon et riva ses yeux à ceux du profiler. Elle tenta un sourire qui passa sans aucun doute pour une grimace digne du Joker.

-Voulez-vous me raconter votre histoire ?

-Votre rapport doit déjà le faire Monsieur Withlock.

En un instant, elle retrouva sa personnalité, celle d'avant. Elle adorait pouvoir diriger son monde et surtout appréciait que les hommes la suivent. C'était elle qui décidait qui pouvait "vivre ou mourir" au lycée, elle qui disait qui avait le droit de rire ou non, de respirer le même air qu'elle. Elle allait devoir être fine dans ses rapports avec l'enquêteur qui se trouvait face à elle. Lui seul pouvait l'aider à s'en sortir.

-Je sais qui sont vos parents, votre frère et vos amis. Parlez-moi des derniers mois si vous le voulez.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-N'oubliez pas que je veux vous aider. Comment se sont passées vos études durant la terminale ?

-Très bien. J'ai toujours eu de bonnes notes. Moins que mon frère mais suffisantes pour ce que je voulais faire de ma vie.

-Que vouliez-vous faire ?

-Suivre mon Jacob. Vous savez, il était le meilleur Quarterback de la Côte-Ouest. Il avait été repéré par plusieurs sélectionneurs. Nous devions finir notre année avant de partir de ce trou perdu. C'est la faute de cette salope !

La jeune fille se rua hors de sa chaise en hurlant et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, elle avait déjà foncé dans le mur, tête la première. L'Agent Withlock appela immédiatement les secours et se jeta aux côtés d'Alice avant de prendre son pouls, elle était toujours en vie…

Quelques heures plus tard, il faisait les cents pas dans le couloir des urgences lorsque le médecin qui avait pris sa suspecte en charge sortit de la salle en se débarrassant de ses gants ensanglantés.

- Docteur ? Je suis l'Agent Spécial Withlock. Je suis en charge de l'affaire de Forks et j'aimerai savoir quand je pourrais interroger Mademoiselle Cullen.

- Il va falloir vous armer de patience, Monsieur. Cette jeune fille est énormément chanceuse de s'en être tirée, croyez-moi. Elle s'est fracassé le crâne contre ce mur ce qui a provoqué un hématome sous-dural très important, sa boite crânienne est fracturée à plusieurs endroits, nous avons dû la trépaner d'urgence afin de résorber l'afflux de sang au cerveau. Pour l'instant, nous avons placé Mademoiselle Cullen dans un coma artificiel pour lui épargner des souffrances inutiles mais je ne garantis pas son réveil immédiat lorsque nous stopperons les drogues.

Le médecin lui tourna le dos pour s'occuper d'un nouveau patient, laissant Jasper avec ses pensées. Sa suspecte désormais inutile, il allait devoir avoir recours aux bonnes vieilles méthodes de profilage pour découvrir ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans cette ville…

Jasper se gara devant la maison d'Helen Swan. C'était une belle demeure de belle taille avec deux étages. Le bardage en bois de la façade était d'un blanc lumineux et la pelouse d'un vert clair, prouvant l'entretien dont elle avait bénéficié. Le perron était également en excellent état et tout était propre, trop propre même. Le profileur aurait pu penser que la propriétaire avait embauché toute une armada de domestiques mais il savait que seule une personne avait vécu avec Madame Swan, elle se prénommait Isabella.

Il ouvrit la porte et ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil aux pièces de vie. Il se dirigea directement vers les escaliers menant au sous-sol pour trouver le lieu où avait résidé Isabella durant plusieurs mois sans que personne ne soit au courant de sa détresse.

La buanderie était sombre, humide et malodorante. Il aperçut la machine à laver dernier cri et la planche à repasser ainsi que le fer. Il dépassa le tout pour s'accroupir devant une paillasse qu'il savait être le lit de la jeune New-Yorkaise.

En secouant la tête, il sortit sa torche et passa une paire de gants en latex pour séparer les fibres de paille. Il savait que le CSI était déjà passé et qu'une multitude d'indices avait été trouvés. Comme toute jeune fille, Isabella perdait ses cheveux et ils s'étaient retrouvés emmêlés à la paille. Ils avaient également trouvé des fragments de peaux et quelques traces de sang, preuves des tortures qu'elle avait dû subir durant son séjour.

En relevant la couche primitive, Jasper remarqua une feuille dépassant des fibres. Le rapport ne faisait pas mention de ce détail. Comment le CSI avait pu passer à côté de ça ? Il attrapa la page qui se révéla appartenir à un carnet rempli d'une écriture mal assurée. Il saisit son téléphone pour le prendre en photo avant de l'ouvrir délicatement. Cela ressemblait à un journal intime.

Le profileur ramassa toutes ses affaires pour sortir de ce lieu. Il n'avait plus rien à y faire, le reste de la maison ne l'intéressait pas. Il faudrait qu'il aille dans le jardin plus tard pour revoir en détail l'endroit où Alice Cullen avait tué Helen Swan.

Il remonta en voiture après avoir fermé la porte de la maison et se dirigea vers le commissariat local. Le Chef Hunter lui avait préparé un bureau pour qu'il puisse travailler tranquillement. Il rit doucement en découvrant le bâtiment : un modèle réduit du lycée.

-Ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour faire appel à un architecte différent ?

Il détestait ce genre de ville où tous les bâtiments administratifs semblaient conçus sur le même modèle, décorés de la même façon, sans aucune originalité.

Il entra dans le bureau sous le regard pervers de la secrétaire à l'accueil et se dirigea vers le bureau du Chef Hunter. Ce dernier, la bedaine coincée derrière son bureau, était en train de boire un café en mangeant un Donut débordant de crème. C'en était écœurant.

-Avez-vous réussi à faire ce que vous vouliez Agent Withlock ?

-Pas tout à fait. Je suis passé chez les Swan et j'ai trouvé ce journal dans la paillasse au sous-sol. Comment se fait-il que personne ne l'ait trouvé avant ?

-Je ne comprends pas. Nous avons pourtant fouillé la pièce de fond en combles, nous avons tout retourné. Je peux vous jurer que ce truc n'y était pas la dernière fois !

-Je vais le lire. Où avez-vous mis mes affaires ?

-Dans le bureau, à côté.

Jasper hocha la tête en se détournant et pesta en silence face à l'attitude négligente du Chef de Police. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas fouillé correctement la maison, il ne voyait que cette solution ! Il s'installa dans son bureau sans détailler la décoration. Il savait déjà qu'il y trouverait une plante en plastique dans un angle de la pièce, comme dans le bureau d'à côté et comme au lycée.

Il sortit tous les éléments du dossier et épingla les photos des victimes au mur. Pour lui, Alice Cullen était la coupable. Il avait toutefois un doute par rapport aux meurtres. D'après le rapport médical d'Edward Cullen, il devait peser 90 kilos au bas mot et mesurer un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Comment une jeune femme d'à peine un mètre cinquante, pesant une cinquantaine de kilos tout au plus, avait pu le traîner sur plus d'un kilomètre ? Avait-elle reçu l'aide d'un complice pour transporter les corps ? Ce même complice qui aurait fait disparaître Jacob Black deux mois plus tôt ?

Ce dernier point ne collait pas du tout avec ce qu'il avait aperçu à l'Hôpital Psychiatrique. Alice idolâtrait son ami. Elle voulait absolument rester avec. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle tué ?

Jasper attrapa le rapport sur l'indien et nota que plusieurs empreintes partielles d'origine canine avaient été trouvées autour de ses restes depuis longtemps calcinés. Comme si les animaux avaient empêché la fuite du jeune homme au début de sa combustion. Il nota dans son calepin qu'il devrait interroger Alice sur son entente avec les chiens lorsque cette dernière sera en état d'être questionnée.

Muni d'un feutre, Jasper se tenait devant le grand tableau où étaient affichées les photos de tous les disparus de Forks. Avant de pouvoir envisager de donner un profil du tueur, il devait découvrir la personnalité de chaque victime et déterminer le facteur commun. Il commença par Helen Swan qui était, pour lui, la définition parfaite de la mégère par excellence. Il ne put s'empêcher de saisir à nouveau le carnet d'Isabella Swan pour relire la première page.

_Elisabeth m'a déposée chez ma grand-mère aujourd'hui et je ne peux que regretter cette décision. Dès le départ, j'ai compris qu'Helen Swan déteste Maman et qu'elle m'a placée dans le même panier. Insultes, coups de canne, brimades en tous genres, tâches ménagères, entretien total du domicile… est-ce donc ce qui m'attend désormais au quotidien ? J'aurais tant voulu mourir en même temps que Papa et Maman. Au moins je serais avec eux maintenant. _

Après avoir noté les mots « jalousie » et « tortures » sur le tableau, il passa à la photo suivante, celle d'Alice Cullen. Elle avait été la première à maltraiter Isabella après sa grand-mère et ce, dès son arrivée au lycée. Il alla directement au deuxième marque-page pour relire quelques sévices subis par la jeune fille.

_Comme si je n'en bavais déjà pas suffisamment avec « Madame Swan » - parce que oui, je dois vouvoyer ma propre grand-mère et l'appeler « Madame » - voilà que je suis devenue le bouc-émissaire de la « reine du lycée », Alice Cullen ! Si au moins je savais pourquoi… elle ne me connaît même pas ! A peine arrivée au lycée, j'ai eu droit à ses remarques désobligeantes, que ce soit concernant mon look de ringarde ou mon surpoids. Je ne supporte plus les « Baleine » ou autres « la grosse » qui me suivent partout dans le lycée ou la cour… Et s'il n'y avait que ça, je pourrais passer l'éponge, mais non, il faut qu'on me bouscule, qu'on me frappe, qu'on m'insulte, qu'on « m'emprunte » les maigres souvenirs qu'il me reste de mes parents… Et en plus, je dois « remercier » cette pétasse de Cullen de me laisser généreusement respirer le même air qu'elle ! Je les déteste tous comme ils sont, pas un pour racheter l'autre… _

Le troisième marque-page avait été mis en place pour mettre en avant la noirceur de Jacob Black. Il avait beau être célèbre et convoité par toutes les ligues majeures, il n'était pas moins un violeur en sommeil.

_Ah il est beau le Quarterback vedette du lycée ! Le roi des enculés, oui ! J'ai cru comprendre qu'avant mon arrivée dans cette ville de merde et ce bahut tout aussi merdique, ce chien galeux avait un autre bouc-émissaire, j'ai nommé le frère jumeau de Pétasse Cullen Sérieux, elle laisse son propre frère se faire martyriser quotidiennement, faut vraiment être timbré ma parole ! Au moins, depuis que j'ai… pris sa place, il a au moins un peu de répit. Je devrais lui en vouloir, pourquoi ne les a-t-il jamais dénoncés bon Dieu ? S'il avait parlé, je ne serais pas réduite à frôler les murs quotidiennement en priant pour qu'on ne me remarque pas ! Aujourd'hui, les coups tordus de ce chien galeux ont atteint de nouveaux sommets. J'étais habituée aux insultes, aux croche-pieds, aux bousculades, mais là, ce qu'il a failli faire, c'est de la torture en bonne et due forme… Ce monstre m'a coincée lorsque je suis sortie du cours de sport. Il m'a frappée et poussée jusqu'au local où le Coach Clapp range le matériel avant de me plaquer face contre une armoire métallique… Je sens encore son souffle fétide dans mon cou… ses mains brutales sur ma poitrine… son érection contre mes fesses… je me suis toujours préservée pour celui qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis et qui je suis, et là, j'ai réellement cru que ce chien galeux allait me dépouiller de ma virginité… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se serait produit s'« il » n'était pas arrivé à temps. J'ai été vraiment ingrate envers « lui », je l'ai à peine remercié… et pourtant, il s'en est pris une belle à cause de moi, pour m'avoir sauvée du viol… __Ingrate ! Ingrate ! INGRATE ! _

Ces trois bourreaux s'étaient concentrés sur Isabella Swan. Jasper fut toutefois soulagé de savoir qu'elle avait eu le soutien du frère jumeau d'Alice Cullen, Edward.

D'après son enquête et les écrits du carnet, il était très discret et limite asocial. Excellent élève, il se passionnait pour la musique classique et était un pianiste de très haut niveau d'après ses parents. Et par ses découvertes sur les vidéos retrouvées au domicile d'Alice Cullen, il avait eu la preuve irréfutable que son frère avait été longtemps victime de ses abus ainsi que de ceux du groupe populaire du lycée. Pauvre gosse… comment peut-on faire de telles choses à son frère jumeau ? Plus il avançait dans son enquête, plus il trouvait que le caractère d'Alice Cullen s'apparentait à de la sociopathie.

Il était près de 2 heures du matin lorsqu'il posa le carnet sur son bureau et il se recula pour fixer le tableau en espérant voir surgir le nom de l'assassin devant lui. Il se décida à éteindre son ordinateur et sortit du commissariat pour traverser la route, son hôtel était juste en face, ce qui l'arrangeait énormément.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se dévêtir et s'écroula sur le dessus de lit. Il savait qu'il devait être debout à la première heure pour rencontrer les parents d'Alice et Edward ainsi que le Pasteur Weber.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

_La lune, voilée par de sombres nuages noirs et menaçants, éclairait à grand peine la route serpentant dangereusement entre les bois. _

_A l'avant, ses parents se chicanaient au sujet de leurs hôtes de la soirée. Elle grogna lorsqu'elle entendit son père prendre la défense de ces imbéciles (– non mais sérieux, qui est-ce qui vous invite à bouffer lorsque 1° vous n'êtes même pas foutus de faire un repas digne de ce nom, c'est quand même pas compliqué de faire bouillir une __**bassine**__ d'eau et 2° la salle à manger est remplie d'animaux empaillés dont les regards figés vous transportent tout droit au beau milieu de l'hôtel Bates -), sa mère quant à elle critiquait la maîtresse de maison, de sa tenue de __**carnaval**__ à la décoration __**guimauve**__ des lieux. Bref, ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'elle essayait de dormir à l'arrière, ce qui n'était pas une tâche aisée entre leurs blablas incessants, l'__**ampoule**__ mal réglée qui éclairait l'habitacle et la météo déprimante. _

_La voiture avalait l'asphalte détrempé lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de sa génitrice : «ATTENTION!» _

_Son père eut la plus mauvaise réaction qui soit sur une route par temps de forte pluie, il freina brusquement. _

_Aquaplaning. Les roues gorgées d'eau, bloquées, refusaient d'adhérer à l'asphalte et les __**triangles**__ de direction ne répondaient plus. _

_La voiture fit un violent tête-à-queue avant de cogner contre un épais tronc qui la propulsa plus loin et lui donna l'impulsion nécessaire de partir en « tonneau ». Les hurlements hystériques de ses parents emplissaient l'habitacle, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle frayeur puisse exister en dehors de ce qu'elle lisait dans ses __**livres**__. _

_Le temps sembla se figer alors que la voiture tournoyait… tombait… que le métal se tordait... que le verre se brisait… et lorsqu'enfin le véhicule arrêta sa course folle en contrebas de la route après une chute interminable, elle souffla de __**bonheur**__. _

_Elle essaya de bouger et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'en dehors de quelques bleus et bosses, elle n'avait rien. _

_« Ma… __**princesse**__… » _

_Elle tourna immédiatement le regard vers son père et grimaça en voyant les blessures se __**dessiner**__ sur son corps. Elle posa les yeux sur sa mère, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ses grands yeux globuleux étaient désormais éteints mais néanmoins accusateurs : pourquoi moi._

_Un gargouillis la ramena à son père et, tendant la main à la recherche de son téléphone portable, elle se servit alors de l'éclairage misérable que l'appareil lui offrait pour mesurer l'étendue des dégâts et hoqueta, stupéfaite, lorsqu'elle vit une branche pointue comme la corne d'une __**vache**__ enfoncée dans le torse de son paternel. _

_« Mapr… Mapr… Mapr… aaaaaarrrrrr » _

_Le lecteur CD se remit alors en route, jouant une fois encore l'__**opéra**__ que sa mère écoutait en boucle, pendant qu'elle observait avec une sorte de __**fascination**__ morbide l'agonie de son père. _

_Lorsqu'enfin les râles souffreteux cessèrent, elle sembla sortir de sa transe et se secoua avant d'appeler les secours. _

_Elle frémissait encore lorsqu'elle entendit aux loin les sirènes tonitruantes annonçant l'arrivée prochaine de ses sauveurs et effaça brusquement le sourire faiblard qui étirait ses lèvres, elle venait d'avoir une __**révélation,**__ elle était désormais orpheline. _

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

_Helen Swan ruminait encore une fois sa colère. Cela faisait 18 ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu son bébé chéri, son fils unique. 18 ans que cette écervelée l'avait emmené à l'autre bout du pays. Son Charles avait rencontré cette petite pétasse de René lorsqu'elle était venue camper dans la réserve indienne Quileute avec une amie. Il en était tombé raide dingue amoureux en une fraction de seconde et n'avait eu aucun scrupule, une fois envoûté, à quitter l'état pour suivre cette salope. Ils s'étaient mariés sans le consentement de Madame Swan et elle avait été jusqu'à renier son fils lorsque la putain avait accouché de sa bâtarde. Tout son argent partait dans des associations car elle ne voulait pas que l'autre traînée puisse récupérer quelque chose une fois la fin arrivée. Elle avait osé lui voler son petit garçon, le séduisant, le manipulant jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie sa maman chérie, cette putain le paierait d'une façon ou d'une autre, oh oui elle le paierait... La sonnerie stridente du téléphone la tira de ses rêveries macabres. Elle se leva sans se presser et décrocha. _

_-Résidence Swan. _

_-Madame Helen Swan ? _

_-Oui. Qui êtes-vous ? _

_-Elisabeth Masen des Services Sociaux de la ville de New York. _

_Elle s'effondra lourdement sur un fauteuil, le corps secoué par de violents sanglots, lorsque cette dame lui annonça la disparition de son fils prodigue. Cependant, pas le moindre pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle écouta cette femme lui annoncer le décès de l'autre pourriture dans le même accident de voiture. Elle réprima difficilement un grognement en découvrant qu'elle allait récolter la petite fille de 17 ans puisqu'elle en était la tutrice légale jusqu'à sa majorité. Sans la connaître, elle était déjà persuadée qu'elle ressemblait à sa salope de génitrice et qu'elle était sans nul doute possible une feignasse doublée d'une allumeuse. _

_Elle aurait très bien pu refuser d'accueillir cette peste mais la fameuse Elisabeth avait fait miroiter une prime d'accueil. Cet argent allait améliorer sa vie sans jamais bénéficier à la peste mais cela, l'administration n'avait pas besoin de le savoir... Elle réussit même à paraître atterrée du décès de sa bru. _

_Il lui restait moins de deux jours pour préparer l'arrivée de la jeune femme qui se prénommait Isabella. Rien que ce nom lui donnait envie de vomir. Il était d'une niaiserie affligeante et d'une vulgarité sans pareille. Isabella… bien un nom de traînée, ça, comme sa mère ! Nul doute que ce soit la putain qui lui a volé son pauvre petit garçon qui a choisi une telle obscénité. Helen se hâta de nettoyer l'ancienne chambre de son fils en y ajoutant quelques décorations féminines. Il était évident que la Masen serait ravie de l'accueil, ce qu'elle ne saurait jamais c'est que la peste ne dormira pas dans ce lit. Hors de question que la pourriture salisse le lit de son bébé! Elle avait déjà sa place réservée au sous-sol. Une vieille paillasse au sol serait suffisante. _

_De son côté, Isabella s'inquiétait d'être obligée d'aller vivre avec une personne dont elle ne connaissait rien, même pas son nom. Son père ne lui avait jamais parlé d'Helen Swan. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle n'aurait l'obligation de rester à Forks que pendant un an. A ses 18 ans, elle comptait bien quitter cette ville pour revenir sur la côte Est. C'était là que se trouvait sa vie _

_Elisabeth Masen avait déjà entendu parler d'Helen Swan qui était connue pour être extrêmement généreuse avec les œuvres caritatives du pays. Elle dépensait des sommes folles pour les orphelins. Elle était donc persuadée qu'Isabella serait très bien accueillie. Elle avait décidé de l'accompagner sur place pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. La procédure l'y obligeait et, de surcroît, elle s'inquiétait du manque de réaction de la jeune femme. Le psychiatre qui avait procédé à son analyse avait parlé de syndrome post-traumatique. Le fait qu'elle ait vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux avait sans nul doute causé du tort à sa psyché. Il ne craignait que certains détails, comme la pluie ou le sang, la plonge dans une dépression importante. _

_Les deux femmes prirent l'avion à New York pour rallier Seattle dans la journée. Une fois arrivées sur place, elles furent accueillies par la pluie et Isabella réprima un frisson en apercevant des images résiduelles des tonneaux auxquels elle avait survécu. Près de 3h30 après, elles franchirent le panneau d'accueil de Forks et se dirigèrent vers le sud de la ville pour atteindre le pavillon résidentiel où logeait Helen Swan. _

_Cette dernière sortit sur le perron en apercevant la voiture se garer. Elle plaça sa main sur ses lèvres dans un geste typiquement émotif et observa les deux femmes sortir de la voiture. Elle dut réprimer une grimace en découvrant Isabella. Elle n'avait strictement rien des Swan à part la couleur de cheveux. Tout le reste provenait de la mère. Elle n'était pas digne de porter le même nom que son Charles. En plus de tout cela, elle était grosse. Toute la ville allait jaser maintenant et cela rendait Helen furieuse. Elle se fit la promesse de punir la peste dès qu'elles seraient seules. _

_Isabella observa sa grand-mère avec crainte et fut heureuse de voir les traits de son père sur son visage. Elle semblait émue par son arrivée et la jeune femme fut rassurée. Finalement, cette année allait bien se passer. Elisabeth et sa protégée montèrent les marches doucement et se plantèrent face à la grand-mère en souriant. _

_-Bonjour Grand-Mère, annonça Isabella peu sûre d'elle. _

_-Bonjour mon petit. J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage. _

_Helen s'avança pour enlacer sa petite fille grassouillette et plaqua un sourire bienveillant sur son visage. Elle invita les deux New-Yorkaises à rentrer et précisa à Isabella qu'elle aurait le temps de monter ses affaires après. _

_Elisabeth observa la scène d'un œil attendri et se félicita du choix de la tutrice. Cette petite n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber, elle en était certaine. Elle déclina l'invitation de rester manger avec elles et reprit la route rapidement, non sans avoir donné ses coordonnées à Isabella au cas où. Pour elle, la prudence était mère de sureté. _

_Isabella resta sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce que la voiture de Madame Masen ait disparu du paysage, puis rentra pour rejoindre sa grand-mère. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son père n'avait jamais parlé d'elle. Elle semblait si gentille... Elle se réinstalla sur le canapé en attendant qu'Helen revienne de la cuisine. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

_-Je t'attendais Grand-Mère. _

_Helen s'installa en souriant, récupéra la carte de l'Assistante Sociale, la plaça dans sa poche et fixa sa petite fille d'un regard mauvais. _

_-Ecoute-moi bien petite conne, je vais t'expliquer les règles de cette maison et je te préviens, tu as intérêt à les suivre. Premièrement, je ne suis pas ta Grand-Mère. Tu m'appelleras Madame Swan et je ne suis pas ta copine alors tu vas me vouvoyer. Compris ? _

_-Oui, mais... _

_Helen attrapa sa petite cuillère et frappa le crâne d'Isabella. _

_-Tu ne m'interromps pas quand je parle ! Pour commencer, tu vas laver le service à thé, je ne veux pas que ta bave abime ma porcelaine. _

_Isabella était figée sous le choc et se leva sans un mot pour ramasser les tasses en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas pleurer et lava le service dans le silence. Elle entendit les pas de sa tutrice arriver et elle veilla à rester stoïque. _

_-Bon maintenant que tu es occupée, je vais t'expliquer le reste. Ta chambre est au sous-sol, dans la buanderie. Tu y descendras rapidement tes affaires. A compter d'aujourd'hui, tu t'occuperas de la maison et des repas. J'ai des invités ce soir, tu serviras le repas pour 19 heures. Je te laisse une heure pour organiser le menu et me le présenter. _

_-Oui Madame. _

_-C'est bien, tu as l'air moins conne que ta mère, tu apprends vite. Dans ta chambre, tu trouveras la tenue que tu devras porter dès que tu entreras dans cette maison. Tu retourneras au lycée à compter de Lundi, ce qui te laisse 5 jours pour te familiariser avec tes tâches. Lorsque que tu devras sortir, tu viendras me voir afin que je valide tes choix vestimentaires et nous allons revoir ton régime alimentaire à la baisse car je ne veux pas d'une obèse à mon service. Maintenant, hors de ma vue souillon ! _

_Isabella se détourna sans un mot et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour récupérer sa valise. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte menant au sous-sol et trouva facilement la porte de la buanderie. L'endroit était assez sombre et plutôt humide. Une simple paillasse était posée au sol et un drap élimé la recouvrait. A peine eût-elle posé sa valise qu'elle ressentit une vive douleur dans le dos. Elle se retourna et découvrit sa grand-mère, face à elle, une canne à la main._

_-Tu sais maintenant ce qui t'attend si tu commets une erreur. Dernière chose, je ne veux pas entendre le son de ta voix et tu gardes les yeux au sol. _

_Helen se détourna rapidement en souriant et retourna au salon pour continuer tranquillement sa lecture. Elle se félicitait de ne pas avoir prévenu ses amis de l'arrivée de sa petite-fille. Elle savait déjà qu'elle la présenterait ce soir et qu'ils seraient tous admiratifs devant sa "gentillesse". Elle leur dirait sans sourciller qu'elle ne mangerait pas avec eux car elle était fatiguée du voyage. _

_Isabella fit tout son possible pour contenter le monstre qui lui servait de tutrice et lui présenta un menu complet en moins d'une demi-heure. Durant la préparation du repas, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que l'année allait être longue, mais elle s'accrocha à son rêve de retour sur la côte Est. _

_Les cinq jours qui précédèrent son arrivée au lycée furent ponctués par des punitions d'une rare violence... Tout était prétexte à punition. Le premier jour, elle dut passer le balai pour ôter de la poussière inexistante et Helen lui brisa le manche sur le dos car elle l'avait mal fait. Elle fut ensuite poussée dans les escaliers lorsque la sonnette avait retentie. Le lendemain, elle avait reçu un coup de canne car elle avait osé bailler en servant le café de sa tutrice. _

_En ce lundi matin, elle était plus qu'heureuse d'aller au lycée. Elle allait pouvoir échapper à son bourreau pendant quelques heures. Elle se leva avec un entrain tout nouveau et s'habilla d'un pantalon droit sombre et d'un pull à col roulé noir. Elle releva ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute puis monta les escaliers pour se placer à son poste, devant la porte de la cuisine pour attendre l'assentiment de la peau de vache qui lui servait de tutrice. Cette dernière arriva en s'appuyant sur sa canne et dévisagea la jeune fille. _

_-Au moins avec ça, personne ne verra ta peau et encore moins ta graisse ! Dépêche-toi de me faire mon petit-déjeuner, j'ai faim ! _

_-Bien Madame. _

_Isabella commença par mettre une assiette dans le four pour garder la nourriture chaude, cela lui éviterait une punition supplémentaire. Elle prépara ensuite le café, le jus d'orange frais, les œufs, le bacon grillé et les toasts avant de placer le tout devant sa tutrice. Lorsqu'elle se détourna, Helen abattit la canne sur ses fesses et entreprit de boire son café. _

_-Ce matin, tu as droit à un toast et une pomme. Voilà 5 dollars pour ton repas. Je connais déjà ton emploi du temps, tu as donc intérêt à être là à 16h pile. _

_-Merci Madame, bonne journée Madame. _

_Isabella gratifia la vieille d'une courbette et attrapa son sac pour sortir de la maison. Elle avait près d'une demi-heure de marche et ne voulait pas être en retard pour ce premier jour. Elle savait qu'elle allait être observée par tous et surtout que le moindre de ses faux-pas serait rapporté à sa tutrice qui ne manquerait pas de la punir. _

_Le lycée ressemblait à une usine désaffectée et avait dix fois moins d'étudiants qu'à New York. Tous regardèrent la nouvelle avec dédain en sachant qu'elle était l'orpheline, recueillie par sa grand-mère depuis le décès de son père, le grand Charles Swan. _

_Alice et Jacob observaient l'arrivée d'Isabella depuis leur banc. Ils ne restèrent stoïques que quelques secondes et commencèrent à rire devant son accoutrement. Eux qui avaient cru s'ennuyer pour leur année de terminale... Ils venaient de trouver une nouvelle distraction, et la plus grande possible. Il suffisait juste de vérifier si elle avait de la répartie ou non. En faisant un clin d'œil à son petit-ami, Alice courut vers la nouvelle pour lui parler. _

_-Bonjour ! Je suis Alice Cullen. Bienvenue à Forks ! _

_-Salut Alice. Je suis Isabella Swan. _

_-Comment ça se fait que tu arrives peu de temps avant la fin d'année ? _

_-Mes parents sont décédés et je suis venue vivre avec ma grand-mère. _

_-Et tu viens d'où ? _

_-New York. _

_-Waou__h__ ! __C'est une belle ville, par contre je ne savais pas qu'ils s'habillaient comme des ploucs ! _

_Elle se détourna, fière de sa phrase et heureuse de voir qu'Isabella ne répondait rien à cette remarque. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son petit-ami en riant. _

_-Nous venons de tirer le gros lot Jake ! Elle n'a aucune repartie. C'est une orpheline en plus d'être moche. _

_-Bien joué ma belle ! Tu as raison, nous allons bien rire ! On pourra même lui donner une idée pour son costume de bal. _

_-Lequel ? _

_-Une baleine. _

_Les deux amis partirent dans un fou rire sonore sous le regard amusé des autres étudiants et se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de cours respectives. Jacob embrassa le font de sa petite-amie avant d'entrer dans la salle de Biologie et fut écœuré de découvrir la nouvelle assise à côté de sa place. _

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Esmé Cullen avait passé sa semaine à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. La chair de sa chair n'était plus et elle le vivait horriblement mal, surtout que la disparition d'Edward avait mis au grand jour les agissements ignobles de sa sœur jumelle.

Elle était dans le faux depuis tellement d'années... elle était persuadée qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais de rédemption, ni aux yeux de tous ni aux yeux de Dieu. Elle, qui était persuadée de la dépravation de son tout-petit, avait été atterrée d'apprendre les brimades et tortures dont il avait été la malheureuse victime durant plusieurs années.

Suite à la disparition d'Edward, les inspecteurs avaient fouillé sa chambre en quête de réponses pour finalement trouver un carnet répertoriant toutes les atrocités subies pendant quatre longues années. Comment avait-il réussi à supporter tout cela ? Sans jamais se plaindre de surcroît.

Elle se haïssait de ne jamais lui avoir accordé son temps, préférant la présence d'Alice : Esmé avait grandi entourée d'hommes et elle avait énormément souffert du manque d'attention de sa mère. Elle avait tellement voulu épargner sa fille qu'elle était passée à côté de sa folie et de sa jalousie maladive.

Carlisle s'installa à côté de sa femme dans le bureau du Profileur et tenta une fois encore de la soutenir. Il se sentait tellement honteux de ses choix et des punitions administrées à son fils ! Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment sa fille avait réussi à l'embobiner, lui qui prônait équité et tolérance !

Lorsqu'il avait appris l'acte barbare qu'avait commis sa fille, il n'avait pu le croire, mais force était de constater, au vu des preuves, qu'il s'était lourdement trompé à son sujet. Il s'était alors fait la promesse de ne plus se soucier d'elle, l'anthropophagie était au même niveau que le meurtre ou le viol et ne pouvait être absoute ! L'autre raison qui l'empêchait d'envisager le pardon était ce qu'elle avait fait à son propre frère, son jumeau, pendant des années. Et les vidéos... Seigneur, les vidéos ! Il avait fermé les yeux alors que sa fille se vautrait dans le stupre et la fornication, le vice et la corruption. Comment avait-il pu se fourvoyer à ce point ?

Il repensa à son comportement lorsque sa fille lui avait montré la vidéo d'Edward et de la petite Weber, comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer l'attitude de sa fille à ce moment-là ?

_-EDWARD ! DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE ! _

_Edward grimaça en entendant son père élever la voix pour l'appeler. Il descendit les marches la tête basse et se plaça devant l'un des canapés pour attendre sa sentence. Sa mère se leva pour le gifler avant de parler. _

_-Tu me fais honte Edward ! Comment oses-tu te servir de cette pauvre jeune fille? Assieds-toi, ici! _

_-Edward. Lève la tête et regarde ce que tu as fait. Heureusement qu'Alice a réussi à récupérer la vidéo avant que tout le lycée la voie. _

_La télévision était allumée et il observa, ébahi, les images défiler. Il était difficilement debout contre un tronc d'arbre près d'un feu de camp et une petite brune, qui était apparemment Angela Weber, s'activait sur son entrejambe. Carlisle arrêta la télévision et s'installa face à son fils sur la table basse. _

_-Edward, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça. Tu vas venir travailler avec moi à l'hôpital pour ta punition. Tu seras affecté au service des alcooliques. _

_-Mais… _

_-Tu te tais ! Tout de suite ! Plus de sorties, plus d'argent de poche, tu me rends tes cartes de crédits et les clés de la Volvo. Nous te conduirons à l'école et je viendrais te chercher pour aller travailler avec moi. Est-ce clair ? _

_-Oui Papa… _

_- Mais papounet ! Je n'ai pas de voiture et celle de Jacob est en panne ! Nous ne pourrons plus aller au lycée si Edward doit te donner ses clés ! Pleurnicha Alice, de faux sanglots dans la voix. _

_- Oh oui, tu as raison ma chérie... donc, Edward, tu donneras tes clés à ta sœur, c'est elle qui se chargera de t'emmener au lycée. Tu iras également présenter tes excuses à cette jeune fille au plus vite ! Et estime-toi chanceux qu'elle ne porte pas plainte pour viol car c'est exactement ce que c'est, même s'il n'y a pas eu pénétration ! Maintenant, tu montes dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir. _

En se remémorant ce souvenir distinct, Carlisle repensa alors au sourire de sa fille, un sourire plein de vice, mauvais, satisfait… Seigneur, il était si aveugle !

Pour soulager la peine de sa femme, il lui avait proposé de déménager mais elle avait refusé, désirant rester au plus près de l'âme de son fils. Elle lui avait également dit que c'était là leur purgatoire pour leurs pêchés.

Jasper avait veillé à laisser le couple seul dans la pièce pendant plus de 10 minutes, les épiant discrètement depuis son bureau. Il aimait agir de cette manière afin de se faire une idée du caractère des personnes interrogées. Il arrivait systématiquement à percer à jour les menteurs et les affabulateurs grâce à cette tactique.

Le Chef Hunter avait déjà dressé le portrait des parents Cullen. Famille aisée et importante dans la communauté, le père travaillait à l'hôpital de la ville, la mère œuvrait pour les associations locales... Des parents tellement parfaits qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu que leur fils était le souffre-douleur de sa propre sœur et de quasiment tous les adolescents de la bourgade.

Le profileur entra dans la pièce en se composant un visage de circonstances et s'installa face aux parents éplorés en leur serrant la main. La proximité était de mise dans ces petites villes et, bien qu'il déteste ça, il se plia à cette foutue tradition sans sourciller afin de créer un lien avec eux.

-Bonjour Docteur Cullen, Madame, je suis l'Agent Spécial Withlock. Je vous remercie d'être venus aussi rapidement. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous présenter mes condoléances pour la perte tragique de votre fils.

-Merci Monsieur Withlock. Ma femme et moi sommes touchés par votre attention.

Jasper ouvrit volontairement le dossier contenant toutes les informations du dossier devant Monsieur et Madame Cullen. Il savait que le genre humain était curieux et il voulait à tout prix voir leurs réactions devant les noms de toutes les victimes. Lorsqu'il aperçût le regard gêné du patriarche Cullen, il entama son interrogatoire.

-J'ai tenu à vous rencontrer pour faire le point sur quelques points de détails qui me semblent obscurs. J'espère que vous pourrez y apporter des précisions.

Aucun des deux parents n'émit un son mais ils hochèrent la tête brièvement. Jasper ne doutait pas que cet entretien allait être dur mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Connaissiez-vous Helen Swan ?

-Oui, tout à fait. Répondit Madame Cullen. Elle œuvrait pour une des associations qui me tient à cœur à Port Angeles.

-Saviez-vous que son fils, Charles, était mort dans un accident de la route ?

-Oui, nous en avons entendu parler. Helen semblait atterrée par la nouvelle mais elle n'a jamais parlé de sa petite fille, même lorsqu'elle fut à Forks.

-Et cela ne vous a pas interpellé ?

Jasper observa Esmé qui blanchissait de seconde en seconde. Elle saisit la main de son mari avant de tenter de se justifier devant son inaction.

-Vous savez, nous n'étions que des connaissances. Nous ne parlions jamais de nos familles à l'association.

-Vos enfants vous ont-ils parlé d'Isabella Swan ?

-Alice nous avait dit qu'une nouvelle était arrivée et qu'elle semblait différente.

-Différente comment ?

-Nous ne lui avons pas demandé de détail.

-Edward vous a-t-il parlé de la jeune fille ?

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Carlisle se décida à prendre la parole.

-Oui, il m'a parlé d'elle un soir. Il avait mentionné le fait qu'elle n'avait pas une vie facile ici.

-Avez-vous posé des questions ?

-Non. Rajouta le patriarche penaud. Alice nous avait rapporté la vidéo montrant notre fils aux prises avec une jeune femme prude. Dès qu'il a mentionné Isabella, je l'ai obligé de s'éloigner d'elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle subisse le même sort que la première. Mais après avoir vu les vraies vidéos, je comprends désormais que je m'étais trompé sur mon fils…

-Pourquoi avez-vous placé toute votre confiance dans votre fille ? Votre fils a-t-il commis un délit ?

-Je…. Nous… Elle était si sage et bien élevée. Edward, lui, regardait des films à caractère pornographique dans sa chambre. Il était dépravé !

-Êtes-vous toujours d'accord avec votre vision des choses ?

Le silence fit office de réponse pour les parents Cullen. Ils étaient tous deux honteux de leur position. Esmé s'en voulait énormément de ne pas s'être rendu compte que sa fille était le mal personnifié et que son petit avait été victime des abus de sa sœur. Elle essuya une larme solitaire et fixa le dossier d'où dépassait le nom de ses enfants.

-Votre fille a-t-elle déjà présenté une attirance pour le sang ou les animaux morts ?

-Vous pensez qu'elle est l'auteur de tous ces meurtres ?

-Répondez déjà à ma question…

-Elle avait peur des lapins et était allergique aux poils de chat. Jamais elle n'aurait pu toucher ces bêtes.

-Aimait-elle la viande rouge ? La mangeait-elle saignante ?

-Oui, elle a toujours préféré manger sa viande bleue. Vous pensez que c'était un signe ?

Une énorme larme déborda des yeux d'Esmé lorsqu'elle fit le lien entre les goûts de sa fille et la raison de son incarcération sous haute surveillance à l'Hôpital Psychiatrique. Carlisle se déplaça pour étreindre sa femme afin de la réconforter et Jasper nota quelques détails sur son carnet avant de poursuivre.

-Monsieur Cullen, vous êtes bien chirurgien ?

-Oui tout à fait.

-Alice a-t-elle déjà montré un intérêt à votre métier ?

-Non pas vraiment. Elle est venue avec moi pour les besoins d'un stage obligatoire au lycée mais a passé plus de temps à discuter avec les infirmières qu'à regarder réellement ce que je faisais.

-Edward a-t-il lui aussi fait un stage avec vous ?

-Oui. Je l'ai même obligé à faire du volontariat à mes côtés après avoir découvert cette histoire de vidéo avec la petite Weber.

-Lui avez-vous demandé une explication après avoir vu la fameuse vidéo ?

-Non, elle était assez parlante pour moi !

Carlisle se tut immédiatement après avoir prononcé sa dernière phrase, il était honteux de son comportement. Lui qui passait ses journées à être tolérant envers les autres n'avait même pas tenté de l'être avec son propre fils.

-Edward a fait beaucoup de volontariat à l'hôpital ?

-Oui pendant plus de 4 mois tous les soirs après l'école.

-Que faisait-il ?

-Il faisait du ménage, apportait les repas aux patients et réapprovisionnait les salles en matériel, tels que compresses, pansements ou gels antibactériens.

-Avait-il accès aux médicaments ?

-Non.

-Avait-il accès aux scalpels ?

-Non plus. Il ne pouvait pas approcher de tout ça. Il ne faisait pas partie du personnel médical. J'y avais veillé.

Jasper nota à nouveau dans son carnet et précisa sa pensée. Il avait cru durant un instant qu'Edward avait pu sortir du matériel de l'Hôpital pour sa sœur ou pour lui faire du tort. Les paroles du patriarche Cullen venait de lui assurer le contraire. Une question restait entière : Comment Alice avait-elle fait pour tuer toutes ces personnes ?

-Dernière question… Que voulait faire Alice d'un point de vue professionnel ?

-Infirmière lui plaisait bien mais surtout pour avoir la possibilité de discuter avec tout le monde…

-Bien. Je vous remercie pour votre temps et vos réponses.

Jasper se leva pour raccompagner les parents à l'extérieur et se replongea sans attendre dans ce dossier qui allait, il en était sûr, lui apporter des cheveux blancs. Tout lui semblait trop évident mais il n'avait trouvé rien trouvé d'autre. Alice était la seule suspecte, Madame Swan, Jacob, Angela, Edward et Isabella étaient tous morts…

Joshua Weber patientait dans la salle d'attente du commissariat de Forks. L'Agent Spécial Withlock avait insisté pour le rencontrer mais il n'en comprenait pas la raison, il avait déjà raconté tout ce qu'il savait au Chef Hunter et aux agents du CSI.

La mort de sa fille avait décimé sa foi en Dieu. Les parents ne devraient pas survivre à leurs enfants et encore moins après avoir commis autant d'atrocités. Il avait abandonné sa place à l'église, il n'arrivait plus à trouver les mots justes pour rassurer et convaincre ses ouailles. Il sentait les regards de tous posés sur lui et ne pouvait que baisser les yeux, honteux du comportement dépravé de sa fille.

Suite à l'arrestation d'Alice Cullen, il avait été atterré de voir que cette dernière et sa fille étaient de véritables démons. Elles avaient pêchés par la chair plusieurs fois, sans aucun respect des autres. Joshua avait également comprit que sa propre fille n'aidait pas son prochain. Elle était imbue d'elle-même, menteuse, paresseuse, cupide et se vautrait avec joie dans le stupre et la luxure. Une vraie catin ! D'ailleurs, la découverte du journal intime de sa fille avait révélé une véritable abomination…

_Angela Weber déambulait dans le gymnase du lycée, beuglant ses ordres à tel ou tel autre élève pour qu'ils s'activent à la décoration de la salle. Le bal de fin d'année était proche, il fallait que tout soit parfait ! En tant que Présidente du Comité des Elèves de Forks High, il était de son devoir de chapeauter l'événement. La concernant, elle aurait préféré être ailleurs, avec sa meilleure ennemie Alice Cullen, par exemple. _

_Fille chérie du Pasteur de la ville, Angela semblait avoir un comportement irréprochable : bonne élève, cheerleadeuse et Présidente du Comité, elle s'investissait également auprès de la Paroisse de son père, offrant quelques heures de son temps afin d'aider les nécessiteux. Enfin ça, c'était l'image idéale qu'elle renvoyait aux adultes car Angela était tout sauf une sainte. _

_Lorsqu'elle ne jouait pas les âmes charitables, Angela se montrait sous son jour véritable, celui d'une garce sans scrupules doublée d'une vraie salope. Seule la royauté de Forks High connaissait cette Angela : l'équipe des cheerleaders, les footballeurs, son petit-ami Ben Cheney et le couple phare du lycée, Alice Cullen et Jacob Black. Et, malheureusement, ce boulet d'Edward Cullen également. _

_Ah Jacob Black… sa disparition était encore trop fraîche dans les esprits et personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de lui. En hommage à ce fantastique Quarterback de génie, Angela avait décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas d'élection du « roi » lors du bal de fin d'année. A la place, sur la scène, trônerait une photographie grandeur nature du jeune homme. Elle essuya discrètement une larme qui perlait sous ses lunettes avant de sourire, mauvaise comme une teigne : la disparition de Jacob avait mis une sacrée claque à sa petite-amie et Angela était sure et certaine qu'Alice Cullen ne serait jamais réélue reine du lycée. « Cette année sera mon heure de gloire » pensait-elle en coulant un regard vers sa meilleure ennemie qui pleurait sur l'épaule du footballeur Tyler Crowley, tandis qu'elle rejoignait le groupe au réfectoire. _

_Angela eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Jacob Black, l'indien lui manquait… enfin, ce qui lui manquait surtout étaient les soirées arrosées qu'ils se passaient ensembles, accompagnés de leurs moitiés respectives… La jeune fille serra furieusement les cuisses en se remémorant toutes ces fois où elle avait fini prise en sandwich, entre Jacob et Ben, broutant goulûment le minou d'Alice. Percevant l'état d'excitation de sa petite-amie, Ben, assis à ses côtés, lui enfonça brutalement deux doigts dans le vagin et se mit à les pomper furieusement, caché par la table. Cramponnée à sa chaise, Angela tentait de rester stoïque malgré la caresse habile de son ami. Lorsqu'elle se resserra autour de ses doigts, elle reprit discrètement son souffle avant de se lever pour aller se rafraîchir aux WC. Hors de question qu'elle retourne en cours avec du foutre dégoulinant sur ses cuisses, que diraient les adultes s'ils savaient ? _

_En chemin, elle ne fit pas attention et percuta violemment un élève qui n'était autre que ce boulet de Cullen. _

_- Non mais tu peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds, Cullen ? _

_Elle entra dans les WC, attrapa quelques feuilles de papier essuie-tout qu'elle arrosa copieusement avant de se nettoyer les fesses. Angela ne put s'empêcher de repenser au « boulet » Cullen. Ce dernier avait changé depuis quelques jours… Il aurait pu faire partie de la royauté du lycée ne serait-ce que par son physique. Malheureusement, on ne faisait pas plus geek ni nerd que lui, sauf peut-être la baleine Swan, et son physique de vrai beau-gosse ne pouvait pas rivaliser face à ces immondes tares. Cependant, le « boulet » Cullen semblait se métamorphoser ces derniers temps. Sa démarche était plus assurée, son pas presque conquérant. Il ne marchait plus les yeux vissés au sol mais au contraire regardait fièrement devant lui, le dos droit. Angela ne savait rien de l'origine de ces changements mais s'il continuait sur sa lancée, elle ne serait pas opposée à en faire son 4 heures… Elle le savait déjà généreusement pourvu pour l'avoir sucé à son insu, alors qu'il avait bu une vodka orange « épicée » au GHB, servie par Embry alors qu'Edward venait chercher sa sœur lors d'une soirée pour la ramener chez eux. Alice les avait filmés, devant tous les Quileute et leurs amis réunis, afin de faire chanter son « boulet » de frère. Cela n'avait en rien dérangé Angela puisqu'il existait déjà quelques vidéos de leurs soirées entre amis, qui finissaient généralement en orgie au cours desquelles la jeune fille se faisait prendre par tous les trous, par qui le souhaitait. Heureusement que ces films circulaient entre eux, les populaires, et qu'aucun adulte ne pouvait mettre la main dessus : son Pasteur de père l'enfermerait illico-presto dans un couvent et les parents de sa meilleure ennemie, qui étaient absolument scandalisés à l'idée du sexe avant le mariage, l'enverraient d'office dans une école pour jeunes filles ! Angela ricana de la crédulité des Cullen père et mère qui croyaient leur fille aussi pure que de l'eau de roche : s'ils savaient à quel point Alice était la reine des salopes, ils en feraient un infarctus !_

_Sortant des WC, la jeune fille aperçut Edward au détour d'un couloir. Il était assis dos au mur, le nez dans un bouquin. « Un vrai nerd, quel dommage ! » pensa-t-elle tout en se dirigeant quand même vers lui. Elle le savait puceau et, au vu des changements qui s'opéraient en lui ces derniers temps, Angela n'aurait rien contre lui faire découvrir les joies du sexe. _

_Arrivée à hauteur du jeune homme, elle posa une main parfaitement manucurée sur son épaule tout en s'adressant à lui d'une voix de gorge. _

_- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolée de t'avoir bousculé, c'est de ma faute je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! _

_- Euh… _

_- On organise une fête en l'honneur de Jacob à La Push ce week-end. Il a peut-être fugué mais un aussi merveilleux joueur de foot mérite d'être célébré chaque semaine, non ?_

_- Euh… _

_- J'aimerai beaucoup… énormément… que tu viennes à cette fête, Edward ! Roucoula-t-elle en lui collant son décolleté plongeant sous le nez. _

_Perdue dans son babillage stérile, Angela ne s'était pas aperçue qu'Edward ne répondait que par monosyllabes. Elle n'avait pas non plus remarqué qu'on les observait depuis l'autre bout du couloir. La jeune fille se retrouva brusquement les fesses au sol et, se redressant difficilement, elle jeta un regard noir à son agresseur. _

_- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches, Baleine ? Ah non, suis-je bête ! T'es tellement obèse que tu ne vois pas tes pieds. Tu vas me le payer la grosse, j'étais au beau milieu d'une conversation très intéressante avec Eddy lorsque tu nous as si grossièrement interrompus ! Eddy... Eddy ? _

_Angela explosa de colère lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Edward avait disparu à cause de cette grosse vache de Swan. Enervée d'avoir loupé une occasion en or de pervertir le frère de sa meilleure ennemie, elle bouscula violemment l'orpheline, l'envoyant au sol, avant de rejoindre ses amis et de s'asseoir à côté de Ben. Ce dernier, inquiet de l'agacement évident de sa compagne, l'interrogea du regard. Angela se contenta de secouer la tête, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle ne dirait pas ce qui la dérangeait à ce point. Souhaitant aider la jeune fille à évacuer sa frustration, Ben la doigta frénétiquement une fois encore. Angela eut bien des difficultés à garder ses gémissements pour elle et, la tête enfouie dans le cou de son petit-ami, elle le mordit pour étouffer ses cris lorsqu'elle se mit à jouir. Elle se releva alors, en soufflant de lassitude. _

_Un orgasme, c'est bien sympa, mais devoir en effacer les traces, c'est pénible à la longue… _

Le raclement d'une chaise sur le sol sortit le Pasteur Weber de ses sombres pensées. Il observa Esmé et Carlisle sortir de la salle. Ce dernier était défait. Il n'osa même pas lever les yeux pour le regarder tout en sachant ce que sa fille avait fait à Edward…

Durant les quelques minutes qui avait suivi le visionnage du film prouvant qu'Angela avait, avec l'aide d'Alice et Jacob, piégé Edward, Joshua n'avait pas pu y croire. Ce ne pouvait être sa fille qui avait fait du mal à ce jeune homme !

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les images qui apparaissaient derrière ses paupières et se leva pour se présenter à l'Agent Withlock.

-Bonjour Pasteur Weber, merci d'être venu.

Ils s'installèrent face à face et Jasper débuta directement ses questions. Il ne voulait plus attendre, ni perdre de temps. Il avait un suspect concret et voulait juste une confirmation.

-Etiez-vous au courant des agissements d'Angela ?

-Non pas du tout. Je ne me suis jamais douté qui elle était réellement. J'ai pêché par excès de confiance !

-Je n'irai pas jusque-là Monsieur. Vous avait-elle parlé d'Isabella ?

- Elle m'avait dit que la petite était arrivée mais que c'était une traînée, alors elle préférait l'éviter afin de se préserver. Je comprends maintenant que c'était l'inverse, sans nul doute. Agent Withlock, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que ma fille a réellement fait à Edward et Isabella ?

-En dehors de la vidéo que vous avez vue, elle n'a rien fait.

-Alors pourquoi est-elle morte ?

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à votre question...

Jasper raccompagna le Pasteur à l'extérieur et retourna dans son bureau en ouvrant à nouveau le dossier des "Vampires de Forks". Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à apporter à ce dossier.

Cependant, une petite chose le titillait concernant le journal intime d'Isabella Swan, Elisabeth Masen ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il saisit son téléphone pour la joindre.

_-Masen. _

-Bonjour Madame Masen, ici l'Agent Withlock.

_-Oh bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ? Avez-vous avancé dans l'enquête concernant la mort d'Isabella ? _

-Oui mais j'aurais besoin que vous me précisiez un fait. Lorsque vous avez rencontré Isabella, lui avez-vous donné un carnet pour écrire ?

_-Non pas du tout. _

-Lui avez-vous dit qu'elle pourrait en acheter un pour écrire ses ressentis ?

_-Jamais. Je trouve l'idée bonne toutefois. _

-Merci pour votre réponse Madame Masen. Je dois vous laisser. Je vous tiens au courant bientôt.

Jasper ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune Isabella avait expliqué que ce journal était un cadeau… Quelque chose le dérangeait mais il ne voyait pas quoi. Toutefois, il se dit qu'entre l'accident atroce qui lui avait volé ses parents, le comportement scandaleux de sa grand-mère à son égard et les tortures quotidiennes subies au lycée, la petite avait certainement dû se mélanger les pinceaux.

Il abandonna cette piste qu'il jugea inutile et se posta devant le tableau pour relier tous les points. Toutes les pistes, toutes les vidéos, tous les témoignages mentionnaient un seul nom : Alice Cullen.

Elle s'était jouée de la confiance de ses parents, elle avait martyrisé son propre frère, elle avait rabaissé Isabella Swan. Jasper était persuadé qu'elle était une obsessionnelle du contrôle qui avait pété un plomb lorsqu'elle avait perdu la main sur sa vie et sur sa ville. Jacob Black avait posé les mains sur Isabella et il était mort, certainement dû à la jalousie de la fille Cullen.

Concernant les meurtres d'Angela Weber, Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan, Jasper nota dans son rapport qu'ils étaient morts à cause d'une querelle d'égo pour la première et parce qu'ils étaient trop soumis pour les deux derniers.

Il ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Alice envers Helen Swan. Peut-être l'avait-elle tuée car elle était la grand-mère d'Isabella…

Il referma son ordinateur après avoir tapé le point final de son rapport et sortit de la pièce pour se présenter au Chef Hunter.

-Chef Hunter, j'ai terminé. Je vous confie mon profil du meurtrier. Tous les éléments de l'enquête prouvent qu'Alice Cullen est à l'origine de tout.

Jasper observa le policier bedonnant se lever pour saisir le dossier cartonné d'une main grasse et sale. Il se gratta le ventre avant de parler.

-Merci pour votre aide Agent Withlock. J'en étais déjà arrivé à cette conclusion.

-Bonne continuation Chef.

Jasper se détourna en réprimant une grimace et s'installa dans la voiture de location. Son seul objectif, quitter ce bled paumé et retourner à Quantico. Son téléphone le tira de ses pensées.

-Withlock ?

-Bonjour Jasper, c'est Gigi. Nous avons besoin de toi à Chicago.

-Je prends l'avion dans quatre heures. Je te rejoins sur place ?

-Oui, toute l'équipe y sera. Nous avons déjà 17 disparus.

Jasper referma son téléphone et accéléra pour rejoindre au plus vite le Sea-Tac. Une affaire en chassant une autre …

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

L'Agent Spécial Withlock se prélassait sur la plage. Ces vacances bien méritées sous le soleil brésilien lui étaient bénéfiques après cinq années passées à résoudre des enquêtes parfois difficiles, mais son entêtement et son talent étaient la clé de son fulgurant succès au FBI. La seule entorse à son prestigieux palmarès était l'affaire des vampires de Forks… 5 morts, une coupable toute désignée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était passé à côté de quelque chose…

Somnolant sur le sable chaud d'une petite plage isolée aux abords de Macana, son corps dorant au soleil, il entendit des éclats de rire accompagnés d'aboiements joyeux. Il se tourna en direction des bruits qui dérangeaient sa sieste et eut un léger sourire envieux en apercevant un couple danser la salsa au rythme des tambours de quelques jeunes locaux, trois gros chiens sautant joyeusement autour de leurs maîtres.

Les deux jeunes gens, le teint buriné par le soleil, étaient souriants et surtout, on le voyait dans chacun de leurs gestes, amoureux. Leur morphologie indiquait clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas brésiliens, ni même d'un autre pays d'Amérique du sud. Ils étaient plutôt de type caucasien. Européens peut-être, ou américains ? Oui, vu leur accent ils étaient américains.

Jasper se redressa et voulu les approcher. Depuis deux semaines, il n'avait pas rencontré un seul compatriote dans ce petit coin non-touristique du Brésil, et ça lui manquait…

Lorsqu'il arriva à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, il se figea. Impossible…

Jasper détailla méthodiquement leurs visages avant de ramasser ses affaires et de partir à son hôtel comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il alluma son ordinateur portable qui ne le quittait jamais dans ses déplacements et fouina ses dossiers à la recherche de celui qui l'intéressait.

Les vampires de Forks…

Une fois le dossier ouvert, il regarda attentivement les photographies, surtout celles des victimes Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan. Puis il retomba sur un élément du dossier concernant les restes de Jacob Black _« importantes traces de morsures d'origine canine sur la totalité du corps. Les mâchoires semblent puissantes et appartiennent à des animaux de grande taille. Trois traces différentes de morsures ont pu être déterminées... » _

Il revit alors ce jeune couple sur la plage, âgé de moins de 25 ans, les sosies parfaits d'Edward et Isabella, avec quelques années de plus, cinq pour être précis, entouré de trois gros chiens, un Saint-Bernard, un Doberman et un Dogue Argentin…

L'Agent Withlock referma son ordinateur d'un geste brusque et fonça hors de sa chambre, courant en direction de la plage, en direction du jeune couple.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des jeunes gens ni des chiens. Seuls les petits musiciens brésiliens, qui jouaient pour le couple, étaient là. Il s'approcha d'eux afin de les interroger.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, parlez-vous anglais ?

- Si señor ! Americano ?

- Oui, je suis américain et… tout à l'heure, j'ai cru apercevoir des américains avec vous, je voulais leur parler mais… ils sont partis. Les connaissez-vous ? Vous savez… ils avaient des chiens !

- Oh ! Tu parles dé Marie et Anthony ! Si si ! Americano !

- Ils habitent ici ?

- No se ! Eux plus bas, vers fleuve ! Ils viennent de temps en temps. Porqué ?

- Ils… ils me rappellent des… amis que j'ai perdu de vue… Pouvez-vous me donner leur nom de famille ?

- Si señor ! Eux Marie et Anthony Swallen ! Très très sympas pour americano !

Jasper se perdit alors dans ses souvenirs et la réalité le frappa d'un coup : Alice Cullen était innocente des crimes commis. Il avait eu les coupables sous les yeux quelques instants plus tôt… Edward Anthony Cullen et Isabella Marie Swan… devenus désormais Marie et Anthony Swallen, coupables de cinq meurtres, d'escroquerie, de leurs morts présumées. Des fugitifs…

Jasper avait quitté le Brésil dès qu'il avait eu sa révélation. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été berné par deux jeunes, de simples lycéens qui plus est… Il avait ressorti tout le dossier estampillé de la mention "Classé". Comment était-il passé à côté de ça ? Son intuition l'avait aiguillonnée sur son erreur pendant ces 5 dernières années…

Tous ses collègues furent surpris de le voir revenir si vite de vacances. Grâce à son travail acharné, il était passé responsable du service et avait sous ses ordres une dizaine de profileurs extrêmement doués. Il avait veillé à cela lors des recrutements.

Il ne voulait pas leur parler de ce dossier avant d'être sûr de pouvoir attraper les deux fugitifs, car foi de Jasper Withlock, il les aurait ! Même s'il devait contourner la loi.

La première pièce du dossier était le journal intime d'Isabella Swan. Il feuilleta à nouveau les pages et se rendit compte que tous les écrits avaient vieilli uniformément, comme s'ils avaient tous été réalisés en même temps. Cela n'aurait pas dû être possible puisqu'il résumait environ 6 mois de vie. L'encre utilisée provenait du même stylo et l'inclinaison régulière de l'écriture donnait l'impression d'une dissertation très évoluée. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu cela plus tôt ?

De rage, il balança le carnet contre le mur et ressortit toutes les photos. Il se souvenait de tout mais chercha à positionner les clichés dans un autre ordre. En haut, il mit Isabella et Edward puis en dessous, il plaça Jacob, Helen Swan, Angela et Alice.

Il savait que ses deux nouveaux suspects avaient réellement subi des brimades, insultes et agressions de la part de tous. Il avait vu les vidéos, elles n'avaient pas été truquées. Est-ce que les meurtres étaient la conclusion de tout ce qu'ils avaient subi ? Avaient-ils basculé dans la folie en raison du mal qui les entourait ?

Il était hors de question de leur trouver des circonstances atténuantes mais Jasper était maintenant sûr que Jacob était mort pour avoir tenté de violer Isabella, Helen Swan avait été dépecée pour toutes les tortures qu'elle avait fait subir à sa petite fille et Angela avait été mise au premier rang d'une certaine scène sexuelle par vengeance d'Edward. Alice, elle, avait subi le pire châtiment possible… Elle avait maltraité les deux.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu 5 ans pour que Jasper voit tous ces éléments d'un nouvel œil ? En quelques secondes, il trouva la solution à sa question… A Forks, il avait été dépassé par les atrocités subies par Edward et Isabella. Il avait été atteint par tout cela et avait sans nul doute nié l'évidence.

Il était maintenant prêt à demander un congé sabbatique afin de traquer les deux criminels. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir malgré ce qu'ils avaient subi. Ils paieraient pour leurs crimes, ça il pouvait le jurer…

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

A quelques milliers de kilomètres de Quantico, un jeune couple se prélassait sur la plage, sous le soleil brésilien, entouré de trois gros chiens affectueux.

Edward et Isabella avaient parfaitement reconnu l'Agent Spécial Withlock qui avait été dépêché à Forks pour aider à résoudre l'affaire des « vampires de Forks ». Lorsqu'ils avaient fui la ville, les jeunes gens avaient particulièrement suivi l'histoire qui avait défrayé la chronique jusqu'au Brésil, satisfaits de savoir leurs meurtres irrésolus.

Isabella caressait distraitement le Dogue Argentin et sourit en se remémorant sa rencontre avec l'animal…

_Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Isabella abandonnait son petit déjeuner pour nourrir le chien qui la suivait partout. Elle l'avait vu lors de son premier trajet pour se rendre au lycée, il était à l'orée des bois, essayant d'attraper un oiseau en mauvais état. Elle l'avait approché doucement en lui parlant d'une voix calme et apaisante. _

_-Ne mange pas ça mon tout beau. Tu vas être malade. Prends ça, je t'amènerai d'autres choses ce soir. _

_Les 5$ donnés par la vieille lui avait permis d'acheter largement assez pour elle, mais aussi pour son nouveau compagnon. Dès le lendemain matin, elle avait été surprise de voir le chien assis sur le trottoir, face de la maison des Swan. Il s'agissait d'un Dogue Argentin. Il n'avait ni collier ni tatouage et elle ne décela aucune puce sous la peau. _

_Etrangement, elle eut l'impression qu'un lien se créait entre eux. Au fil du temps, elle collectait des denrées afin de le nourrir et elle privilégiait toujours les plus beaux morceaux de viande, normalement destinés à la vieille peau. Elle arrivait toujours à cacher le manque avec de la sauce à profusion et des champignons. _

_Le chien restait toujours à proximité de la jeune fille. Toujours caché, tapi dans la forêt et toujours prêt à bondir pour l'aider. _

_Une semaine après leur rencontre, Isabella avait décidé de s'amuser avec la peau de vache qui se croyait belle au lycée. Elle avait entendu sa cour se foutre d'elle à cause d'une de ses phobies, celle des lapins, la "cuniculophobie", quelle connerie ! Isabella avait posé un collet pour attraper la bête. En voulant relever le piège, elle avait découvert un chat en train de flairer sa proie. D'un claquement de langue, elle envoya son chien attraper le félin. Hors de question qu'il flingue le nouveau jouet de Bella ! _

_- Doo, ramène-moi le chat ! _

_Le dogue attrapa le félin par la tête et le déposa aux pieds de sa maîtresse avant de reculer pour s'asseoir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de tuer la bête car son compagnon l'avait déjà achevée. Isabella sortit un couteau pour lui ouvrir le ventre et laissa le sang tomber au sol. Elle ramassa le lapin et partit directement pour rejoindre le lycée. Elle savait que le dogue était en train de se nourrir des restes. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant le parking de la partie administrative de l'établissement. Son chien vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et chercha des caresses en enfouissant sa truffe contre la main de sa maîtresse. Elle répondit à sa demande avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle savait que personne ne la verrait accrocher le lapin au casier de la salope Cullen. Elle prit même tout son temps et une fois qu'il fut en place, elle lui lacera le ventre. _

_Elle ressortit du lycée en essuyant la lame de son couteau du bout des doigts et c'est en les léchant qu'elle s'arrêta devant les marches pour placer le cadavre du chat. _

_Maintenant, elle pouvait à loisir retourner en forêt pour s'entraîner un peu avec son chien en attendant l'heure du début des cours. Elle avait un projet tout particulier pour Jacob Black. Elle avait réussi à récupérer une serviette dont le Quarterback s'était servi. Doo pouvait sentir cette odeur et Isabella débuta son "jeu" en entourant une branche du bout de tissu. Elle claqua sa langue avant de parler. _

_-Attaque Doo ! _

_Le chien se mit à gronder férocement avant de mordre la branche avec vigueur. Il ne la lâcha que lorsqu'il entendit le sifflement de sa maîtresse. _

_-C'est bien mon beau. _

_Isabella lui caressa la tête et lui donna quelques morceaux de viande. Elle se détourna rapidement pour rejoindre le lycée et observa discrètement la réaction des étudiants devant son petit cadeau. Elle passa à côté du troupeau sans un regard et dut se mordre violemment la langue pour ne pas rire en entendant le cri de la putain. Elle avait trouvé son présent. Elle la vit même prostrée au sol comme une vraie tarée. Isabella 1 – Putain Cullen 0. Même joueur joue encore. _

_Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Isabella entraînait son fidèle compagnon Doo. Il avait une puissance incroyable dans la mâchoire qui faisait rêver la jeune fille. Elle s'imaginait parfaitement ce qu'il serait capable de faire sur le corps de ce bâtard de Black… Elle avait décidé de peaufiner l'entraînement en se concentrant sur les attributs du Jacob. Elle avait récupéré les viscères d'un des chats morts et les avait mis dans un T-Shirt pour le prochain exercice en question. _

_Elle avança dans la forêt en sifflant pour appeler son compagnon et entendit bientôt les pas précipités de son ami à 4 pattes. Au détour d'un chemin, elle fut surprise de découvrir un chien inconnu, il s'agissait d'un Doberman et il n'avait l'air ni calme ni joyeux. Son poil sombre était hérissé sur le dos et il grognait férocement en dévoilant de grandes canines d'un blanc étincelant, luisantes de bave. _

_Isabella n'avait pas réellement peur mais elle douta quelques instants de la suite des événements. Elle tenta de lui parler calmement comme elle l'avait fait pour Doo, mais le chien avançait en grognant de plus belle. Un craquement retentit au loin et ce fut le déclencheur de l'attaque. Le Doberman bondit pour se jeter à la gorge de la jeune fille lorsque le Dogue Argentin surgit pour défendre sa maîtresse. _

_Les deux bêtes roulèrent au sol et Isabella s'installa par terre pour observer le combat, laissant Doo prendre le dessus et affirmer sa domination. Au bout de 5 minutes d'une lutte acharnée, le beau chien blanc mordit le Doberman à la gorge avant de faire de même sur ses jarrets. La jeune fille l'appela d'un claquement de doigt pour le stopper alors qu'il allait briser la nuque du Doberman de ses puissantes mâchoires. _

_Il relâcha sa proie immédiatement et courut s'installer près de sa maitresse qui le félicita d'une caresse sur la tête en lui vantant ses prouesses. Elle sortit un steak de son sac pour le tendre à Doo et il l'avala rapidement. Isabella se redressa pour s'approcher du Doberman qui couinait en léchant ses plaies. _

_-Doo… Va chercher le chat. _

_La jeune fille savait qu'elle devait nourrir le chien, il semblait en mauvais état. Elle resta à sage distance en attendant le retour de son fidèle ami. Dès qu'il fut là, elle balança le chat devant le Doberman en lui intimant de manger. Le chien ne se fit pas prier et dévora le félin en deux temps, trois mouvements. Doo s'approcha pour le surveiller et gronda doucement pour le prévenir de rester calme. _

_Isabella s'approcha alors pour soigner le chien et après avoir vérifié qu'il allait bien, elle se redressa en lui caressant le dos mais jamais la tête, c'était le privilège réservé à Doo. _

_-Nous allons t'appeler Man. Qu'en dis-tu ? Allez viens, nous avons à faire. _

_Elle siffla comme à son habitude et se dirigea vers son terrain d'entraînement avec Doo sur ses pas. Le Doberman se leva en boitant et les suivit à distance, pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir accorder sa confiance à un humain. _

_Isabella déposa son sac sur le tronc qui lui servait de siège pendant les entraînements et attrapa le T-shirt rempli de tripes. Elle le sangla à la branche représentant le Merdeux et retourna s'asseoir. Elle siffla deux fois brièvement et Doo se jeta sur le paquet. _

_L'autre chien s'approcha et renifla le mannequin avant de s'asseoir près du meneur. Isabella siffla à nouveau et Doo vint la rejoindre. Elle voulait tester le nouvel arrivant. Secrètement, elle espérait qu'il serait aussi vicieux que son fidèle ami. _

_-Allez Man, c'est à toi. Attaque ! _

_Le Doberman regarda la jeune fille sans comprendre et l'écouta répéter son ordre plusieurs fois. Elle s'approcha du mannequin et désigna la jambe. _

_-Mords ! _

_C'est sous le regard ému de la jeune femme que le chien se jeta sur le bout de bois pour le mordre en grognant. Isabella ne put que sourire devant cette scène, Jacob allait souffrir pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et elle allait pouvoir regarder ses amours s'en occuper…_

Edward embrassa la joue de sa compagne, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il se remémorait l'arrivée de la jeune fille au lycée…

_Cela faisait une semaine que la nouvelle était arrivée, une semaine qu'Edward avait une paix royale au lycée. Etrangement, il ne savait pas s'il devait la remercier ou au contraire, la haïr. Maintenant, c'est elle qui avait l'attention de tous. Tous les jours, il avait observé Isabella arriver dans ses habits trop grands pour elle et surtout trop noirs. Elle avait le teint trop pâle et semblait en mauvaise santé malgré ses formes. Il n'avait jamais compris les diktats de la mode concernant la maigreur. Lui trouvait que voir les côtes sur le torse d'une femme n'avait vraiment rien de bandant. _

_Il avait passé toute sa jeunesse à voir sa mère et sa sœur se restreindre pour éviter de prendre un gramme et avait dû réprimer un grand nombre de grimaces en les voyant se pavaner près de leur piscine dans des bikinis ridiculement petits. Il avait l'impression de voir des cadavres d'anorexiques dès qu'elles s'allongeaient sur leurs transats. _

_En ce vendredi matin, Edward monta dans sa Volvo pour rejoindre le lycée. Il partait très tôt pour avoir la possibilité de se planquer afin de mater Isabella. Jamais il ne lui parlerait, ni prendrait sa défense mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'épier. C'était un besoin viscéral chez lui. Il se faisait l'effet d'un voyeur et étrangement cela ne le gênait pas du tout. _

_Dès qu'il arriva au lycée, il fut surpris de voir un attroupement devant les marches. Il se hâta de se garer pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Dès qu'il fut arrivé à hauteur du groupe, il découvrit le cadavre d'un chat blanc. Il avait été égorgé et étrangement disposé : l'animal, ses pattes étrangement disloquées et écartées de son corps, lui rappelait un célèbre dessin de Léonard de Vinci qu'il avait déjà vu dans un livre mais dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom. Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire, ni s'accroupir pour observer l'animal en détail. _

_Lorsqu'il se détourna, il aperçut Isabella. Elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se retourna brièvement pour siffler et Edward entrevit un chien à l'orée des bois environnant le lycée partir en courant. _

_Ce fut le cri aigu de sa jumelle qui lui fit détourner le regard de la belle New-Yorkaise. Sans se presser, il suivit le flux d'étudiants qui courait vers le couloir. Il semblerait qu'Alice Cullen ait trouvé son maître concernant ses phobies. Un lapin avait été épinglé à son casier et une mare de sang baignait le sol. _

_Peu de personnes étaient au courant du petit souci de sa jumelle. Elle était cuniculophobe (peur des lapins, ndla). Même le nom était pitoyable, comme elle. A cet instant, elle ressemblait à une folle échappée d'un asile. Elle était assise au sol et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Elle gloussait comme une dinde mais lorsqu'elle aperçut Edward, elle se leva d'un bond pour le rejoindre. _

_-C'est toi qui m'a fait cette blague ? _

_Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit la paluche de Jacob s'abattre sur son épaule et le traîner dans une salle vide, sans se soucier d'être vu ou surpris par le proviseur. Ses coéquipiers se postèrent devant la porte, Alice s'installa sur une chaise et le chien galeux poussa Edward afin qu'il tombe aux pieds de sa sœur. La reine allait parler… _

_-T'es qu'un enculé Eddy ! T'avais peur qu'on t'oublie à cause de I-Scabbylla Baleine ? _

_Elle se leva en marchant sur les mains de son jumeau et sans retirer son talon des doigts, elle s'abaissa pour lui tirer les cheveux en arrière et le fixa avec un regard vicieux. _

_-Tu viens de renouveler ton abonnement connard ! Tu nous emmènes au lycée tous les jours et tu nous ramènes. Aucune dérogation possible, tu es à ma disposition. Ton argent de poche sera le mien et tu feras toutes mes corvées sans oublier mes devoirs. _

_Elle le gifla avant de continuer. _

_-Il semblerait que mes dernières menaces n'aient servi à rien. Je vais devoir prévenir Maman et Papa de tes agissements. Tu te rappelles de la petite vidéo qu'on a pu faire de toi la dernière fois que tu es venu à la Push ? _

_Edward blêmit en entendant parler de cette histoire. Il s'était fait avoir lors d'un trajet vers la réserve indienne pour jouer au taxi pour sa jumelle. Embry, un jeune Quileute avait parlé avec lui et lui avait proposé à boire. Edward avait accepté en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un jus de fruit. La seule chose qu'il se rappela fut son réveil avec une jeune femme en train de le pomper brusquement. Tous les Quileute étaient présents et sa jumelle filmait la scène en souriant. _

_Edward savait pertinemment que si ses parents découvraient ça, il serait dans une merde noire. Il n'avait pas le droit de boire d'alcool et sa mère lui avait déjà interdit mille fois « d'obliger » une femme à s'abaisser à faire une fellation. C'était une pratique outrageante et si humiliante. _

_Il revint au temps présent en entendant Alice rire. _

_-Tu comprends, je peux ne pas te laisser maltraiter une jeune femme innocente. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu vas avoir quelques bleus. Mon super amoureux aura pris la défense de la jeune vierge. _

_Elle enfonça encore un peu plus son talon dans la main d'Edward avant de le griffer dans le cou et sur la main. Ensuite, elle le relâcha pour sortit de la pièce en embrassant Jacob qui bavait devant l'acte de domination démente de sa moitié. _

_Il adorait la violence dans les rapports et sa petite princesse était une vraie salope au lit. Il lui tardait d'être au soir pour pouvoir la prendre en la plaquant contre le mur du gymnase. En attendant, il fixa Edward qui était toujours au sol et le releva en l'attrapant par le cou. _

_- Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis quand j'attends ça … _

_Jacob asséna plusieurs coups de poing à Edward en visant le nez et les arcades. Une fois qu'il vit le sang du jeune homme, il le jeta au sol en s'assurant qu'il entre en contact avec le bureau en bois massif du professeur. Il termina son chef-d'œuvre en lui balançant quelques coups de pied dans le ventre puis sortit de la pièce, le souffle court. _

_Edward dut attendre quelques instants pour récupérer son souffle et patienta jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse pour sortir de la salle et retourner dans sa voiture. Ce genre d'accident était tellement banal et régulier qu'il avait une trousse de secours dans son coffre... _

_Après avoir nettoyé le sang et mis un pansement sur son arcade, il prit de l'arnica pour éviter les bleus et retourna en cours. Il savait qu'il était dans la merde alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il se doutait que la discussion qui se profilait avec ses parents allait être plus qu'houleuse mais il s'en foutait. La seule chose qui tournait dans sa tête était la vision du chat égorgé baignant dans son sang. Il se rappela de ses sensations, du courant électrique qui avait parcouru son échine et il décida de faire exactement la même chose, le lendemain. _

Edward se rappela la haine qu'il avait ressentie lorsque ses parents avaient préféré croire la version de sa sœur sur le soi-disant viol de la vidéo, sans même lui laisser l'occasion de s'exprimer. La main chaude d'Isabella s'enroula autour de la sienne et il sourit lorsque les souvenirs de leur réelle rencontre refirent surface, accompagnés de la détresse de sa jumelle…

_Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Jacob Black s'était mystérieusement évaporé dans la nature, et sa disparition suscitait de nombreux ragots. _

_Pour la plupart, les gens pensaient qu'il avait décidé de tout plaquer pour changer de vie : la pression provoquée par toutes ces grandes équipes qui voulaient se l'arracher à ponts d'or, les problèmes de santé de son père, le retour de sa sœur et ses enfants après avoir été lâchement abandonnés par son mari… _

_D'autres croyaient qu'il avait rencontré une autre fille et qu'il en était tombé éperdument amoureux, oubliant toutes les promesses faites à Alice. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, Jacob Black était majeur et de ce fait, maître de sa vie, aussi la police avait arrêté ses investigations au bout d'une semaine, malgré les relances incessantes d'Alice et de Billy Black, père de Jacob. _

_De son côté, Edward était heureux d'avoir un tortionnaire en moins sur le dos et il se délectait d'entendre les pleurs de sa sœur. « Tu vois ce que ça fait de souffrir, hein Alice ? » pensait-il régulièrement en croisant les yeux rouges et gonflés de larmes de sa jumelle. « Si tu savais ma pauvre, si tu savais ce que je sais ! »_

_Souvent, Edward se disait que Jacob avait payé pour son mauvais karma. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir à lui, et à la petite Swan, sa disparition était peu chère payée ! _

_Il se rappellerait toujours ce qui aurait pu se produire s'il n'était pas arrivé au « bon » moment, deux mois plus tôt… _

_Edward était sorti tard ce jour-là de son cours de sport. Alice avait son entraînement de cheerleading et il devait l'attendre. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le lycée, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait… Il avait alors entendu des bruits de coups dans le local où était rangé le matériel sportif et, la curiosité l'ayant emportée, il avait décidé d'y jeter un œil. Ce qu'il avait vu à ce moment-là l'avait envahi de haine, une haine sans égale : Isabella Swan était violemment retenue contre un casier, son visage rougi de larmes pressé contre la tôle, et Jacob Black plaqué contre elle, ses mains fouillant brutalement la poitrine de la jeune fille._

_- Tu crois que t'es capable de me faire bander, grosse baleine, hein ? Tu crois ça I-Scabylla la salope ? _

_Le Quarterback avait alors cogné son poing massif sur le dos de la jeune femme qui se contorsionnait de douleur et lâcha un pitoyable cri de désespoir. Jacob l'avait alors bâillonnée de son autre main. _

_- Tu vas fermer ta gueule la grosse ou tu vas me le payer ! _

_Comprenant ce que le petit-ami de sa sœur avait en tête lorsqu'il le vit cafouiller avec sa braguette et baisser brusquement le pantalon de la jeune fille, Edward se manifesta en faisant tomber son sac dans le couloir. Il était hors de question qu'il puisse laisser un viol se produire, sa conscience ne pourrait pas le supporter… _

_Les yeux de la jeune fille s'étaient alors écarquillés de soulagement et Jacob s'était écarté d'un bond, rugissant en découvrant le minable frangin de sa petite-amie. Il avait alors empoigné Edward et l'avait plaqué à son tour, contre le casier. _

_- Toi, t'as rien vu, t'as rien entendu, tu diras rien, tu fermes ta grande gueule, t'as compris pauvre tâche ?! _

_Pour faire bonne mesure, il lui avait balancé son poing dans l'estomac puis l'avait laissé tomber par terre avant de quitter les lieux d'un pas pressé. _

_Edward s'était alors redressé en gémissant de douleur puis s'était adressé à Isabella, pour la toute première fois depuis son arrivée au lycée. _

_-Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? _

_La jeune fille s'était contentée de secouer la tête, le regard luisant d'une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas, avant de lâcher un quasi-inaudible « merci » du bout des lèvres et de s'enfuir à son tour…_

_Les 15 jours qui suivirent cet « événement » furent ponctués de nombreuses menaces de la part de Jacob. Edward aurait aimé secouer sa sœur, l'avertir qu'elle sortait avec un violeur en puissance, mais connaissant sa jumelle comme il la connaissait, il se demandait souvent si Alice n'était pas derrière tout ça également… Puis, un beau matin, Jacob ne se manifesta pas au lycée. Il ne répondit pas non plus aux appels téléphoniques ni aux sms incessants de sa petite-amie. En fait, cela faisait désormais un mois et 10 jours que Jacob Black ne se manifestait plus du tout ! Ah. Paix et félicité… Quel bonheur de ne plus avoir à faire à cette brute épaisse de Black et de voir Alice au trente-sixième dessous ! _

_Sa jumelle n'avait plus son allure aussi fière et parfaite qu'à l'accoutumée, elle venait désormais affublée de noir, « la couleur du deuil », mais évidemment, du noir plus que moulant et décolleté. Même si Alice n'était plus aussi fardée ni pimpante qu'avant la disparition de son petit-ami, il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse aller comme cette « grosse baleine » d'Isabella Swan ! _

_Les questions ne tarissaient pas au sujet de la disparition de Black : où était-il ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi était-il parti comme cela sans prévenir ? Quel plan foireux lui avait fait sa petite-amie pour qu'il pète un câble et fugue ainsi ? Et Alice n'en démordait pas, elle était sûre et certaine que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à son Jakey, il ne serait jamais parti sans le lui dire… Elle se l'imaginait agonisant dans la forêt à la suite d'un accident… laissé pour mort dans un fossé, tabassé par le Quarterback d'une équipe adverse, jaloux de son succès… _

_Ils venaient de rentrer du lycée où Alice avait joué une fois de plus les « veuves éplorées », consolée par ses « fidèles », les autres cheerleaders et les joueurs de l'équipe de foot du lycée, ainsi que tout élève en quête de popularité. A peine entrés, leur mère s'était jetée sur sa sœur qui s'était empressée, une fois encore, de pleurer sur son épaule. _

_Edward, quant à lui, avait préféré quitter ce tableau pathétique au plus vite et s'était dépêché de monter dans sa chambre, suivi par les jérémiades de sa mère qui le disait « sans cœur » en plus d'être « immonde et rempli de vices ». Si elle savait… jamais elle n'avait vu ce qu'Alice lui faisait quotidiennement subir, elle avait toujours préféré fermer les yeux, et c'était lui l'égoïste, lui l'immonde ? Parce qu'en plus il aurait fallu qu'il plaigne sa jumelle maléfique ? _

_Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, il mit la stéréo en route. Le Trio en mi bémol majeur pour piano et cordes n°2 de Schubert résonna dans la pièce et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant l'œuvre, elle était de convenance. Edward se laissa tomber sur son lit et laissa ses pensées vagabonder au rythme de la musique, le ramenant à cette fameuse nuit… _

_3 heures du matin, Alice venait de l'appeler, le réveillant au passage mais elle s'en fichait éperdument ! La soirée qui avait eu lieu sur la plage de La Push venait de se terminer et Jacob avait trop bu pour prendre le volant et la ramener à la maison. Edward avait donc tout intérêt à venir la chercher, il était hors de question qu'Alice soit privée de sortie pour avoir découché, ce qui lui aurait valu à lui, Edward, de sérieux problèmes de la part des cheerleaders et des équipiers de Black. _

_Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur place, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de secouer dédaigneusement la tête. Ah! Ils étaient beaux ces jeunes « populaires », complètement ivres et/ou drogués pour la plupart, des cadavres de bouteilles amoncelés çà et là ! Sa sœur, à moitié nue, se déhanchait d'une façon qu'elle voulait sensuelle devant Black, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte, dans son ébriété plus qu'évidente, qu'elle était particulièrement ridicule ! Jacob Black dormait à moitié, abruti par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingérée. Alice s'effondra lourdement au sol en ricanant et Edward l'aida à se redresser. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à marcher, il la jeta sans ménagement sur son épaule avant de l'emmener jusqu'à sa voiture. _

_Un mouvement à l'orée des bois attira son regard et il fut surpris d'y apercevoir Isabella Swan, à moitié cachée par les bosquets. Elle était entourée par deux chiens à l'allure menaçante, les mains posées sur leurs grosses têtes velues et le regard braqué sur Jacob Black. Alors qu'il voulait la suivre, un grognement de sa sœur le rappela à sa « mission ». Il poussa Alice à l'arrière de la voiture en priant pour qu'elle ne vomisse pas dans l'habitacle, puis il se mit au volant. Il démarra en trombes et ne prêta aucune attention aux limites de vitesses, bien trop pressé de se débarrasser de son fardeau et de savoir ce qu'Isabella faisait à La Push. Il traîna une Alice comateuse jusque dans sa chambre, la laissant à même le sol : de toute façon, dans son état elle ne s'en apercevrait même pas ! _

_Lorsqu'il revint sur les lieux, une heure et demie plus tard, la plage était déserte, silencieuse. Plus aucune trace d'Isabella et de ses chiens. Ni même de Black. S'approchant de la forêt, Edward entendit alors des jappements surexcités qui semblaient provenir des bois en direction de la falaise. La curiosité l'emporta enfin et il se dirigea d'un pas vif et feutré jusqu'aux falaises, s'aidant de son téléphone portable pour éclairer sa route. Le spectacle qui l'attendait sur place le laissa indécis : il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre ses jambes à son cou ou au contraire participer à la… fête. Finalement, Edward décida d'observer la scène, bien caché, à l'abri des troncs épais. La curiosité morbide de voir son bourreau devenir victime était bien trop forte pour qu'Edward ne regarde pas ! _

_Jacob Black n'avait pas fière allure. Entièrement nu, le corps écartelé et ligoté entre deux troncs d'arbres, il gémissait autant que son bâillon le lui permettait. Autour de lui, trois gros chiens jappaient joyeusement pendant qu'Isabella, une branche fine et flexible à la main, dansait autour des arbres, fouettant Jacob de sa badine dès que l'envie la prenait. _

_- On fait moins le malin, hein Jakey ? TCHACK ! Et bien alors le merveilleux Quarterback ZWIIING ! On ne sait pas se défendre sans sa cour ? CHPAFF ! Réponds quand je te parle ! __PAF! REPONDS ! _

_- Hmpf ! __HMMMMMMMPF ! _

_- Oh oui ! Suis-je bête… tu ne peux pas ! _

_Edward observa avidement la jeune fille lorsqu'elle fouetta Jacob pendant de nombreuses minutes, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Finalement, Isabella s'approcha du Quarterback et lui ôta son bâillon. Jacob était essoufflé par les coups qu'il venait de recevoir et gémit douloureusement avant de s'exprimer d'une voix sanglotante. _

_- Qu-qu-qu'est-ce que tu-tu m-m-m-m-me veux ? Qu-qu-qu'est-ce que j-j-je t'ai fait ? _

_- Ce que tu m'as fait ? Ce que TU M'AS FAIT ? Eh la grosse baleine pourquoi tu te fous pas en l'air ? Tu ne vois pas que ta présence nous pourrit notre atmosphère I-Scabylla ? Eh la grosse baleine ! Tu fais de l'ombre à ma princesse ! Eh la grosse… _

_- Je suis désolé-é-é-é ! Je te jure que… _

_- TA GUEULE ! J'AI PAS FINI ! Je vais bien m'occuper de toi pauvre con… tu te souviens quand tu as voulu « t'occuper » de moi ? Tu ne voulais pas arrêter hein ? Et bien moi non plus je n'arrêterai pas… ensuite, je m'occuperai de ta princesse… _

_- NON ! Pas Alice ! Ne touche pas à Alice ! Je te l'interdis la baleine ! _

_Isabella fouetta Jacob une fois de plus, en travers du visage cette fois-ci. Edward, le souffle court de voir son bourreau souffrir, sentit une excitation grandissante s'emparer de lui. _

_Black se débattit vigoureusement entre ses liens mais il était parfaitement entravé et n'avait aucune liberté de mouvement. Il cracha le sang qui emplissait sa bouche sur le sol et affronta Isabella du regard. Soudain, il releva les yeux et hoqueta de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut Edward. Il était sauvé, sauvé ! _

_Isabella se retourna d'un bond en percevant une présence étrangère sur les lieux et les chiens s'agitaient furieusement, n'attendant qu'un signe de leur maîtresse pour attaquer l'intrus. Edward leva les mains en signe de reddition et s'adressa à elle d'une voix rauque. _

_- Ne… t'arrête pas… en si bon chemin…. Pour moi, Isabella… Ma Bella… _

_La jeune femme, stupéfaite, en lâcha sa badine par terre. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ressemblait à une biche effrayée face à sa proie. Jacob profita de la surprise de la jeune fille pour hurler. _

_- Aide-moi Edward ! Elle est complètement tarée cette grosse baleine ! T'as entendu ? Elle veut s'en prendre à ta sœur aussi ! Ta jumelle ! Aide-moi, putain !_

_- Ta gueule le boulet ! Isabella… Bella… ne fait que s'amuser, n'est-ce pas ma Bella ?_

_La jeune fille, transie sur place, ne répondit rien. Edward s'était alors approché tranquillement, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Il se baissa pour ramasser la branche que Bella avait laissé tomber et la lui remit dans la main avant de se placer derrière la jeune fille et de laisser doucement ses doigts caresser le bras de Bella jusqu'à la main qui tenait la badine puis, d'un mouvement brusque, il l'obligea à fouetter Jacob une fois de plus. Edward grogna, Isabella gémit. _

_- Mais vous êtes complètement timbrés ! Vous êtes MALADES tous les deux ! _

_- TA GUEULE BLACK ! _

_Edward s'avança alors vivement jusqu'au petit-ami de sa sœur et lui remit son bâillon fermement en place avant de rejoindre la jeune fille qui l'observait émerveillée, l'air de ne pas y croire. Il lui embrassa tendrement la joue avant de murmurer d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation morbide « encore ! » et gémit au creux de son oreille lorsqu'il entendit les hurlements étouffés de Black. Isabella hoqueta lorsqu'elle sentit la preuve de l'excitation évidente de son compagnon d'infortune fermement pointée contre son dos et ses coups de fouet redoublèrent de vigueur lorsque les mains d'Edward se posèrent délicatement sur ses_ _seins pour les caresser. Bientôt, la falaise ne fut plus que gémissements lascifs, en ce qui les concernait lui et Isabella, et douloureux pour Jacob. Roucoulant au creux de l'oreille de sa Bella alors que ses longs doigts s'aventuraient dans la culotte de la jeune fille, elle l'arrêta subitement. Edward geignit, il était pourtant persuadé que sa Bella en avait autant envie que lui ! _

- Attends !

_Isabella se tourna vers la meute qui s'agitait frénétiquement à leurs côtés, excitée par l'odeur du sang qui recouvrait Jacob. Ce dernier ahanait difficilement, épuisé par les coups de branche, le corps zébré de longues balafres sanguinolentes. _

_La jeune fille claqua sa langue contre son palais à quelques reprises pour rappeler les chiens à l'ordre puis siffla en pointant Jacob Black de sa badine. Le jeune homme, horrifié, aperçut les trois chiens se jeter voracement sur lui, crocs en avant. _

_Isabella, le regard noir de désir se tourna vers Edward, gémissant un « maintenant ! » lascif entre ses dents alors que les hurlements étouffés par le bâillon de Jacob Black se répercutaient dans l'air. Edward n'attendit pas plus avant de se jeter voracement à son tour sur les lèvres de sa Bella, l'embrassant goulûment et la caressant sensuellement au rythme des hurlements étouffés du futur ex petit-ami de sa jumelle… _

_Isabella ne chercha même pas à quitter l'étreinte d'Edward. Sa main venait de quitter ses sous-vêtements et du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le jeune homme lécher goulûment ses doigts sans quitter le cadavre déchiqueté de l'indien des yeux._

_Elle n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi intense. Elle se nicha contre son torse et ferma les yeux pour sentir l'odeur musquée du jeune homme. Elle se lia au goût salé du sang de l'indien. Cette combinaison créait un feu étrange au fond de ses entrailles et elle gémit doucement. Edward releva sa tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau, ses lèvres étaient une invitation et il comptait bien y répondre. _

_Les grognements féroces des chiens les tirèrent de leur étreinte et Bella se détourna en claquant des doigts. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre et les animaux se couchèrent au sol dans l'attente d'un ordre quelconque. Seul le Dogue Argentin s'avança et s'arrêta aux pieds de sa maîtresse. _

_-Parfait mon beau. As-tu assez mangé ? _

_Un jappement joyeux répondit à la question et Isabella caressa doucement sa tête avant de regarder le corps décharné de l'indien. La plupart des muscles qui recouvraient bras et jambes avaient été dévorés, son visage ravagé et ses attributs masculins n'existaient plus. Elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Edward la rattrapa. _

_-Que vas-tu faire ? _

_Isabella saisit une fiole dans sa poche et la montra au jeune homme avant de répondre._

_-Nous allons le brûler. Nous ne voudrions pas que mes petits amis soient inquiétés. _

_Elle aspergea le cadavre d'essence et craqua une allumette avant de se reculer. Elle siffla à nouveau et les chiens se levèrent pour la suivre. _

_Revenant au moment présent en sentant quelque chose de chaud et humide se déverser sur ses doigts, Edward secoua la tête et ricana en s'apercevant qu'il s'était masturbé sans même s'en rendre compte, perdu dans les souvenirs de cette magnifique nuit. _

_Oh oui. Jacob Black avait bel et bien disparu et bon Dieu que c'était bon… _

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le jeune couple partagea la même vision mémorable de la fin de la vieille carne…

_Helen Swan rentra chez elle après une journée de démonstration de sa grandeur d'âme dans les orphelinats où elle devait s'assurer d'être vue par tous. Comment une si adorable grand-mère pourrait faire du mal à une enfant ? Elle eut un rire sinistre en montant les marches du perron, ouvrit la porte et huma l'air en quête du parfum nauséabond de sa souillon. _

_Elle lui avait déjà interdit des milliers de fois de se parfumer mais cette petite conne n'écoutait jamais. Cette fois-ci, elle ne sentit rien, ni le parfum ni l'odeur de cuisine qui aurait dû être présente puisqu'elle avait demandé à sa boniche de lui faire un gâteau au chocolat. Elle n'avait pas prévu de le manger, seulement le faire tomber pour que la petite conne soit obligée de laver le sol, encore. _

_-Isabella ! Ramène ta graisse feignasse ! _

_Elle entendit des pas et saisit sa canne pour l'accueillir. _

_-Tu as encore oublié où est ta place, catin ! _

_Elle voulut frapper la forme qui s'avançait mais une main forte et masculine l'en empêcha. _

_- Bonjour Madame Swan ! _

_-Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici sale mioche ? _

_-Mais quelle impolitesse !_

_Edward arracha la canne de la main de la vieille et la saisit par le col pour la traîner vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se soustraire à sa poigne, il l'assomma à moitié en lui claquant le crâne sur la table. _

_Ensuite, il l'attacha solidement à une chaise et se plaça face à elle avec un seau d'eau froide qu'il lui balança au visage ; elle se réveilla en hurlant. Il se servit à nouveau du seau pour la frapper et la faire taire. _

_-Je vous conseille de rester calme Madame Swan. Il serait vraiment dommage d'amocher votre sale gueule trop vite. J'ai de grands projets pour vous... _

_-Que me veux-tu ? _

_-Vous allez bientôt le découvrir par vous-même._

_La vieille partit dans un fou rire sonore en secouant la tête. _

_-Cette catin a réussi à te retourner le cerveau comme sa mère avec mon Charles ! _

_Il lui asséna un nouveau coup en grondant. _

_-Ne vous avisez plus jamais de l'insulter ! Vous m'avez bien compris ? _

_Elle hocha la tête en cherchant comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Elle était sûre qu'une telle chose allait se produire. Elle savait que cette petite peste allait lui pourrir la vie. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de l'héberger. _

_Edward, lui, admirait le sang qui s'écoulait lentement de la plaie sur le visage de la vieille. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec elle… Il se leva à nouveau, attrapant un couteau posé sur le plan de travail, et s'approcha de la vieille, saisit ses cheveux et les tira en arrière. _

_-Vous n'auriez jamais dû toucher à un seul cheveu de Bella. Je vais vous montrer ce que ça fait de subir la torture. _

_La vieille peau tenta d'hurler à nouveau et Edward en profita pour attraper sa langue avec une fourchette à viande. _

_-Au moins maintenant, vous ne pourrez plus raconter de conneries._

_Avant même qu'il puisse lui trancher la langue avec son couteau, il sentit une présence derrière lui et sursauta en découvrant une main se poser sur la sienne. Sans lâcher la fourchette, il se retourna et découvrit Bella. _

_Elle le regardait en souriant doucement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à lui. Elle approcha de son oreille pour chuchoter. _

_-J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. Merci..._

_C'était les premières paroles qu'il entendait venant d'elle et il tomba sous le charme de sa voix douce et musicale. Il se perdit dans ses yeux pendant quelques minutes avant de sentir que la vieille se tortillait en grognant. Edward tira sur la fourchette pour la calmer et tendit le couteau à sa belle._

_Elle sourit doucement en siffla brièvement avant de trancher l'organe de son tortionnaire. La vieille se mit à hurler, les larmes aux yeux pendant que sa langue tombait au sol. _

_En moins de deux secondes, Edward vit arriver un chien blanc qui goba le morceau de viande avant de s'asseoir aux pieds de la jeune fille. _

_-Que veux-tu faire d'elle ma douce ? _

_-Egorgeons-la... Son sang pourra toujours nous servir._

_Il hocha la tête puis caressa sa joue du bout des doigts avant d'attraper la vieille pour la déposer sur son épaule. _

_-Montre-moi la salle de bains. _

_Sans un mot de plus, elle le dépassa et attrapa sa main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bains attenante à la chambre de la harpie. Edward jeta la vieille dans la baignoire et un bruit sourd vint les prévenir que sa tête avait violemment rencontré la fonte. _

_Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre pendant près d'un quart d'heure en se tenant la main. Elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert intense de celui qu'elle considérait comme son égal. Lui ressentit l'anticipation courir dans ses veines et identifia facilement l'envie qui grandissait en lui. _

_Le gémissement de la vieille mit fin à leur désir et Edward passa de l'envie à la furie en quelques secondes. Il en avait marre d'être dérangé. _

_Il regarda la vieille peau au fond de la baignoire. _

_Bella embrassa la joue de son sauveur et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher quelques couteaux dans la cuisine. Edward se caressa la joue, surpris du geste de sa belle. Un courant électrique l'avait traversé et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. _

_La vieille le fixa d'un regard sombre et tenta de se redresser mais il lui asséna un nouveau coup de poing et commença à la déshabiller en fermant la bonde. _

_-Ne croyez surtout pas mourir rapidement. J'ai appris quelques trucs en bossant à l'hôpital avec mon cher Père. _

_Bella franchit le pas de la porte à cet instant et avança pour se placer près de la baignoire en posant les couteaux sur la petite commode devant la fenêtre. Elle ferma le store et s'installa sur un fauteuil. Elle désirait tant être spectatrice du meurtre de sa salope de grand-mère ! _

_Edward se détourna pour s'agenouiller devant sa muse et posa une main sur son genou. _

_-Que désires-tu ma douce ? _

_-Eblouis-moi ! _

_Isabella lui tendit un simple couteau à steak. Edward le saisit et se baissa pour saisir les chevilles de la vieille. Il sectionna ses tendons d'Achille dans un concert de hurlements étouffés. Il fit ensuite courir le couteau jusqu'au visage de la future morte et lui lacéra les joues _

_-Taisez-vous, sinon ça sera pire ! _

_Isabella applaudit devant cette scène qu'elle jugeait divertissante. Edward se sentit fier d'amuser sa muse et continua à taillader la vieille en évitant les artères. Il tenait à ce qu'elle souffre avant de partir. _

_Au bout d'une demi-heure, Isabella se leva pour attraper le plus grand couteau et approcha de la baignoire pour sectionner les artères des jambes et du cou. Le jeu ne l'amusait plus et les gémissements de la vieille l'agaçaient fortement. Elle accomplit sa tâche sans lâcher Edward des yeux. Il la fixait d'un regard sombre, empli de désir. _

_Du sang gicla sur la mâchoire anguleuse d'Edward et Isabella se déplaça pour le lécher sans le lâcher des yeux. Il apprécia fortement de sentir la langue de sa belle sur sa peau et gémit d'aise. Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille pour porter ses doigts ensanglantés à ses lèvres. Les cris d'Helen Swan se muèrent rapidement en gargouillis faiblards. Edward et Isabella ne s'étaient toujours pas quittés des yeux et semblaient encore une fois communiquer silencieusement. _

_Lorsque le sang cessa de s'écouler des plaies béantes et que la vieille expulsa son dernier souffle, Edward déposa un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres de sa muse avant de se diriger vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains. _

_Isabella récupéra tous les couteaux propres et les remit en place dans leurs tiroirs respectifs en chantonnant, comme lorsqu'elle cuisinait seule. Elle entendit Edward descendre et le sentit se presser contre elle, déposant un baiser de son cou. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle se retourna pour l'embrasser tendrement. _

_Après avoir caressé sa joue, il se détourna pour saisir le sac de sport qu'il avait caché dans le salon en arrivant. Isabella l'observa se déplacer en appréciant sa démarche, il se mouvait avec une grâce absolue, une force virile se dégageait de lui à chaque pas. Lorsqu'il retira son pull, elle put apprécier ses avant-bras puissants et observa ses muscles rouler sous sa peau satinée. _

_Elle se mordit la langue pour tenter de faire redescendre la tension qui l'habitait et s'approcha à nouveau de lui. _

_-Qu'as-tu prévu pour ma très chère grand-mère ? _

_-Son corps doit disparaître. Elle ne mérite pas de cérémonie. _

_Elle sourit à son attention et le suivit à l'étage. Elle l'observa étendre une bâche au sol en y déposant un jerrican. Il sortit ensuite la cloche de pompage qui servait habituellement à nettoyer l'immense aquarium de ses parents et après avoir légèrement aspiré le tube, il glissa ce dernier dans le goulot de son récipient. Le sang de la vieille se transvasa tout seul dans le jerrican, il n'en perdrait presque pas ! _

_Ce sang allait leur être très utile pour la suite de leur programme... Bella quitta son sauveur des yeux et sortit de la salle de bains. Elle se rendit jusqu'à la remise attenante à la maison, chercha le matériel dont elle avait besoin, puis remonta finalement en traînant l'immense Karcher de la vieille derrière elle, une scie-sauteuse électrique sous le bras, avant de redescendre pour récupérer le hachoir et le couteau de boucher : ils lui seraient utiles pour débiter la viande de la vieille une fois sa carcasse grossièrement découpée dans la baignoire. D'une main sûre et ferme elle débita la bidoche en séparant les os des muscles et tendons. Elle savait que ses amours allaient adorer son cadeau. _

_Edward ouvrit un sac poubelle puis récupéra la viande qu'ils destinaient pour la suite de leur plan et en sortit un deuxième pour ce qu'ils comptaient faire disparaître. Les poissons aussi seraient ravis de leur festin ! _

_Une fois le tri fait, ils sortirent les sacs et les entreposèrent dans le réfrigérateur et, avant d'envisager de sortir de la maison, ils nettoyèrent toutes les traces de la salle de bains. Edward passa minutieusement un coup de Karcher dans la pièce sans oublier les joints de carrelages et les rebords de la baignoire, tandis qu'Isabella repassait derrière lui en frottant minutieusement les surfaces à la javel. L'odeur de détergeant était devenue plus qu'entêtante mais ils n'avaient pas à s'en inquiéter, le temps que tout soit découvert, l'odeur aurait tout simplement disparue. _

_Isabella sortit de la maison en appelant Doo d'un claquement de langue et elle se dirigea vers la forêt qui bordait la propriété à l'arrière. Elle savait que les deux autres chiens attendaient, cachés dans l'ombre. _

Excité par les souvenirs sauvages qui refaisaient surface après avoir été enfouis pendant 5 ans, Edward se jeta sur sa compagne et s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres, se rappelant à quel point elle était magnifique le soir du bal, le soir de leurs morts…

_Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Tout avait été minutieusement préparé, chronométré et répété à la seconde près. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur ces 4 longues années de coups bas et de douleur qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, et elle aurait également son heure de gloire lorsqu'il sera temps pour elle de déguster sa vengeance comme il se doit. _

_Ce soir sera une véritable apothéose. _

_D'accord, tout n'était pas sans risque, il y avait même une forte probabilité pour qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas vivants mais… le jeu en valait réellement la chandelle. _

_Ils avaient caché les différents matériels dont ils auront besoin une fois le plan en marche, une partie à l'abri dans un placard à balais du lycée, l'autre chez la vieille peau et, l'élément le plus important déjà sur place. Il gémit en se remémorant la veille, cela avait été si bon ! _

_Tout était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la journée passe. Patience, patience… _

_Le lycée était en effervescence ce jour-là et les membres du Comité des Elèves couraient dans tous les sens afin d'ajouter une décoration çà et là pour que tout soit parfait lors du grand événement de ce soir, le bal de fin d'année tant attendu. _

_Il suffisait d'un simple regard pour qu'ils se comprennent et le déroulement de l'opération avait été suffisamment étudié pour que tout se déroule selon le plan. _

_Ils allaient pouvoir se venger. _

_La cloche annonçant la fin des cours pour la journée retentit, marquant le début de l'opération « bal des vampires ». Edward était au volant de sa voiture, attendant patiemment que sa jumelle daigne sortir du lycée et échangea un bref regard avec Isabella lorsqu'elle prit de la chemin de sa maison d'un pas extraordinairement vif. Helen Swan ne serait pas un problème ce soir, Isabella, sa Bella, pourrait revenir au lycée vêtue de la magnifique robe bleu-nuit qu'il lui avait offerte avec l'argent que sa salope de sœur ne lui avait pas racketté._

_Lorsqu'il débarqua au gymnase 4 heures plus tard, il eut une violente envie de vomir en découvrant une immense photographie en pied de Jacob Black, trônant fièrement au beau milieu de la scène. Il n'y aurait pas d'élection du « roi » ce soir-là, le Quarterback, même s'il brillait par son absence, avait été élu d'office. Edward fouilla longuement la foule du regard pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Il la vit finalement à proximité de la scène et comprit. _

_Phase 1 : enclenchée._

_Sa jumelle attira alors son attention en tirant sur sa manche. _

_- J'ai soif ! À boire ! _

_Alice aurait pu se rendre au bal de fin d'année au bras d'un joueur de foot ou d'un membre de «sa cour», mais elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on la dise « volage » : elle aimait son Jakey plus que tout, même s'il avait disparu. Elle lui serait fidèle en attendant qu'il lui revienne, voilà pourquoi elle était au bras de son boulet de frère. Elle avait même revêtu une robe noire pour l'occasion, une robe qui dévoilait bien plus de peau qu'elle n'en couvrait. _

_Edward se dirigea jusqu'à la longue planche soutenue par des tréteaux et drapée de papier noir et or qui faisait office de bar pour la soirée. Il prit un soin tout particulier à choisir le bon saladier, l'un de ceux qu'ils avaient « épicés » pour l'occasion, et versa une généreuse rasade de punch à sa jumelle. Cette dernière le congédia avec autant de délicatesse que s'il avait été un esclave s'épuisant dans les champs de coton avant de rejoindre ses fidèles. _

_Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Angela Weber, la Présidente du Comité des Elèves, qui l'observait avidement. Il frémit, persuadé de s'être métamorphosé en canari bien juteux sous son regard de chat gourmand. La fille du Pasteur ne risquait pas de passer inaperçue dans sa courte robe d'un rouge flamboyant. Il secoua la tête, écœuré par cet étalage de chair, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Angela lui souriait tout en se léchant les lèvres, il lui rendit son sourire. «Trop facile!» _

_Il fit le tour du gymnase d'un pas nonchalant et il sentit son excitation monter en flèche lorsqu'il aperçut sa Bella, magnifiquement drapée d'un nuage de soie et de mousseline bleue, sortir de la cuisine attenante au gymnase en catimini. Il lui sourit et désigna discrètement la fille Weber d'un léger hochement de tête puis, redressant sa cravate, il leva son pouce. « Trop facile ! » _

_20h piles, phase 2 : enclenchée. _

_Soudain, élèves et professeurs présents furent en ébullition : la Reine du bal allait être élue, les votes avaient tous été dépouillés par le Proviseur et la secrétaire du lycée. _

_En tant que Présidente du Comité des Elèves, l'annonce de la Reine du bal revenait à Angela Weber. Cette dernière s'avança d'un pas conquérant jusqu'à l'estrade où se trouvaient la photographie grandeur nature de Jacob, le Proviseur et sa secrétaire. Elle savait qu'elle allait être élue, elle le savait ! Nul élève sain de corps et d'esprit ne pouvait voter pour sa meilleure ennemie, Alice Cullen, alors que cette dernière se laissait aller depuis la disparition de son amant. Cette garce avait régné durant 4 longues années, il était temps qu'elle soit déchue de son titre. Angela en était ravie, son heure de gloire était arrivée ! _

_Elle gravit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de sa victoire assurée, se saisit de l'enveloppe tendue par Madame Coppe, la secrétaire, la décacheta et son sourire s'effaça instantanément lorsqu'elle découvrit le nom marqué sur le papier. _

_- C'est une blague, Monsieur ? Elle n'est pas drôle du tout ! Accusa-t-elle le Proviseur. _

_- Pardon ? Qu'insinuez-vous Mademoiselle Weber ? _

_- Mais… enfin… c'est impossible ! _

_Le Proviseur lui arracha le micro des mains, se saisit du papier contenant le nom de la Reine du bal, et s'adressa à la foule d'élèves amassée au pied de l'estrade. _

_- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, la Reine de cette promotion 2014 est… ISABELLA SWAN ! _

_Un silence funeste régnait dans la salle, la stupeur et l'incompréhension s'étaient emparées des élèves. Les professeurs couvrirent ce manque de réaction en applaudissant la nouvelle Reine du bal et ils furent vite rejoints par l'ensemble des « geeks » du lycée, les joueurs d'échec, les matheux boutonneux, les gamers… qui étaient satisfaits de voir la royauté du bahut et sa cour destituée en quelques secondes. _

_- Isabella Swan ? Approchez-vous pour votre couronnement, Mademoiselle ! Appela le Proviseur. _

_Alors que la jeune fille s'avançait d'un pas timide vers l'estrade, les populaires manifestèrent bruyamment leur colère, Alice Cullen et Angela Weber en tête. _

_- Non mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Personne n'aurait voté pour I-Scabylla Baleine, personne, pour représenter le lycée ? Mon cul ! Hors de question que cette grosse vache salisse la photo de mon Jakey ! _

_- Mademoiselle Cullen ! Reprenez-vous immédiatement ! Hurla le Proviseur, le visage rougit par la colère, honteux de la réaction démesurée de ses élèves. _

_- Tricherie ! Il y a eu tricherie, c'est obligé ! Les votes ont été truqués ! S'époumonait Angela en tapant du pied telle une enfant capricieuse. _

_Quelques cheerleaders choquées par la situation et complètement stupides se jetèrent sur Isabella, agrippant férocement ses cheveux, tirant, brutalisant… avant d'être expulsées manu-militari de la soirée. Le Proviseur appela au silence, déposa le diadème sur la chevelure de la jeune-fille et le __**photographe**__ s'empressa de prendre la photo du « roi » absent et de la reine avant de quitter les lieux comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses. _

_Voyant que ses élèves ne décoléraient pas de l'élection de la jeune fille, le Proviseur lui conseilla de quitter le lycée, il craignait qu'elle ne soit victime d'une mauvaise blague… Il la fit raccompagner à son domicile par un professeur afin d'assurer sa sécurité. _

_Isabella croisa brièvement le regard amusé d'Edward avant de partir, phase 3 : enclenchée… _

_Alice, le visage déformé par la colère, s'approcha vivement de son frère avant de le bousculer. _

_- Tu t'amuses bien, petit con ? Ça te fait rire d'assister à une telle débâcle ? Dégage d'ici, je ne veux plus voir ta gueule ! Manquerait plus que tu sois élu Roi et ça serait le pompon ! Pas la peine de m'attendre, je reste ici avec mes amis, j'ai besoin de me détendre. T'as intérêt à dire aux parents que je passe la nuit chez Angela et s'ils te demandent pourquoi, dis-leur que l'élection a été truquée et qu'on doit recompter les votes ! Cette grosse Baleine de I-Scabylla n'a pas pu être élue, c'est impossible ! Je suis certaine que tu es derrière tout ça ! Vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne me balances pas aux parents, tu aurais de sérieux problèmes ensuite… Dégage, je t'ai dit, DEGAGE ! _

_Edward ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, préférant jouer les frères soumis, et sortit du gymnase, un sourire absolument satisfait aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il aperçut Angela Weber pleurnichant de rage dans le couloir, son sourire s'étira, la phase 4 était enclenchée. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa une main délicatement sur son épaule dénudée en réprimant un frisson de dégoût. _

_- Angela, tu vas bien ? _

_- Ooooh Eddy ! C'est tellement… horrible ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme. _

_- Je sais, je sais… Immonde, hein ? _

_Il tapota doucement le dos de la jeune fille pour la consoler tout en scrutant attentivement les environs. Il n'y avait absolument personne, parfait… Il caressa le dos d'Angela, espérant l'amadouer. Cela fonctionna au-delà même de ses espérances lorsqu'il la sentit se trémousser contre lui !_

_- Angela… ça te dirait de partir d'ici ? Je pourrais peut-être te… réconforter ? _

_Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'empressement de la jeune fille, c'était décidément trop facile. Il l'entraîna alors à sa suite en direction de la forêt en se battant avec son aversion prononcée pour Angela, ce n'était pas le moment de tout foirer… _

_Phase 5 : enclenchée, jeu, set, match… et game over, les amis ! _

_Angela babillait encore, il l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite et le peu qu'il percevait l'écœurait au plus haut point. Quoiqu'il en soit, tant qu'Angela lui parlait de ses fantasmes délirants n'attendant aucune réponse de sa part, elle ne faisait pas du tout attention au chemin qu'empruntait Edward. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité du point de rendez-vous, la jeune fille lui caressa le bas du dos avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol, assommée. Amusé, le jeune homme observa sa compagne, désormais changée et toute de noir vêtue, un sourcil haussé._

_- Et quoi ? Elle t'a touchée, elle n'en a pas le droit ! Et… ça fait un bout de temps que son flirt ridicule sur ta personne me démange… _

_Edward posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne avant de se mettre au travail. Ils bâillonnèrent la jeune fille et la ligotèrent avant de la traîner jusqu'à la clairière illuminée de nombreuses lampes à LED, puis Edward se tourna enfin vers Isabella. _

_- Tu as eu le temps de récupérer le matos chez la vieille ? _

_En réponse, elle lui tendit une seringue contenant une dose de somnifère qui enverrait Angela au pays des rêves pendant les quatre heures dont ils avaient besoin. Edward, qui avait eu tant d'occasions de voir ces gestes répétés durant son bénévolat imposé, n'eut aucune __hésitation__. Il enfonça l'aiguille d'un geste sûr au creux du coude d'Angela, s'assura qu'il était bien dans la veine en tirant délicatement sur le piston, puis enfonça ce dernier d'un geste brusque, envoyant la jeune fille dans les bras de Morphée. Ensuite, il souffla brusquement avant de se tourner vers Isabella. Les choses se corsaient, la moindre erreur pouvait leur être fatale… _

_- Tu en es sûre ? _

_- Certaine. _

_Il inspira longuement pour se détendre puis chercha la potence en métal des yeux. Il déglutit puis s'approcha de la glacière, l'ouvrit, et en ressortit les différentes poches de produits sanguins labiles, vérifiant qu'ils correspondaient parfaitement au groupe sanguin et facteur rhésus d'Isabella. Bien qu'il ait effectué les contrôles de pré transfusion plus tôt dans la journée, Edward renouvela l'opération une fois encore pendant qu'Isabella installait la petite table et le transat pliables à côté de la potence, avant de s'allonger calmement sur la chaise longue. _

_Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, enfila une paire de gants en latex qu'il fit claquer pour se donner contenance, posa canules et pochettes de prélèvement à usage unique, tubulures et cathéters, compresses stériles, sparadrap et antiseptique sur un plateau aseptisé qu'il amena sur la petite table puis, se tournant vers Isabella, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait déjà enfilé le tensiomètre électronique à son poignet et posé le garrot. _

_Edward accrocha les produits sanguins à la potence et y enfonça les tubulures de perfusions puis, compresse imbibée de produit antiseptique à la main, il attrapa délicatement le bras gauche d'Isabella pour le lui désinfecter soigneusement. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à enfoncer le cathéter orange, le plus épais et au débit le plus rapide, qu'il venait de sortir de son emballage stérile dans la veine médiane, la jeune fille frémit. _

_- On peut toujours reculer tu sais… _

_- C'est pas ça ! J'ai peur des aiguilles… _

_Il éclata de rire, ce qui lui donna un regain de courage puis, d'un geste assuré, il enfonça le cathéter dans la chair tendre de son bras. Lorsqu'un peu de sang afflua dans le mandrin, il fit délicatement glisser le cathéter sur l'aiguille afin de le positionner dans la veine puis d'un signe de tête à l'adresse de sa compagne, celle-ci desserra le garrot pendant qu'il ôtait délicatement le mandrin pour raccorder un prolongateur au cathéter désormais bien en place. Edward appliqua alors un pansement qui recouvrait le point de ponction puis il fixa la tubulure au prolongateur, robinet de la perfusion fermé. La voie veineuse était parfaitement posée et n'attendait plus qu'à remplir son office. _

_Le jeune homme contourna alors sa compagne, serra le garrot à son bras droit, et tâta soigneusement les veines à la recherche de la « bonne ». Une fois son attention fixée sur la cubitale, il se désinfecta les mains puis enfila encore une paire de gants avant d'imbiber une nouvelle compresse de l'antiseptique. Tout aussi méticuleusement, Edward désinfecta le site d'injection, immobilisa la veine de son pouce pour éviter qu'elle ne roule et introduisit la canule qu'il raccorda à une tubulure reliée à la première pochette de prélèvement. Enfin, il desserra le garrot de sa compagne et laissa le sang remplir la poche en vérifiant régulièrement la tension d'Isabella. _

_Le sac rempli, il en raccorda un second à la canule pendant qu'il déposait soigneusement le premier sur la table. _

_600 ml… _

_800 ml… _

_1 l… _

_Il vérifia la tension de sa compagne, elle restait stable pour le moment. Il fixa une troisième pochette de prélèvement tout en lui parlant. _

_- Tu dois me le dire si tu ressens la moindre gène. Etourdissements, nausées, tâches devant les yeux… ok ? _

_1,2 l… _

_1,5 l… _

_Le tensiomètre se mit à biper : la pression artérielle diminuait fortement et le teint d'Isabella se faisait crayeux… _

_Tout en raccordant la quatrième pochette à la canule, il ouvrit le robinet de la voie veineuse fixée sur le bras gauche de sa compagne puis régla le débit de la transfusion : s'il était trop rapide, elle risquait un choc fatal, mais s'il était trop lent… _

_Lorsqu'il ôta le quatrième sac, il fut rassuré de voir que malgré les deux litres de sang qu'il venait de lui prélever, elle reprenait quelques couleurs. Encore une pochette, une seule, et elle serait officiellement « décédée »… _

_Le dernier contenant enfin rempli, Edward ôta l'aiguille du bras de sa compagne, désinfecta et y posa un pansement, puis il vérifia le débit de la transfusion et la tension de sa compagne. Tout se passait au mieux, même si les conditions étaient loin d'être parfaites… _

_Une heure plus tard, une fois que le dernier produit sanguin s'était écoulé dans les veines d'Isabella, le jeune homme débrancha la perfusion. Par sécurité, il laissa le cathéter en place, au cas où la jeune fille nécessiterait l'usage d'un stimulant. Il la fit asseoir, vérifia ses réflexes et sa tonicité puis, satisfait, il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et un sandwich ; elle avait besoin de reprendre des forces après cette difficile épreuve. _

_Edward attendit une vingtaine de minutes avant de l'aider à se lever et lui faire faire quelques pas. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle tombe dans les pommes, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Finalement, Isabella s'était très bien remise de cette séance de prélèvement / transfusion, elle semblait aussi fraîche que la rosée du matin !_

_Il ouvrit la glacière qui contenait les produits sanguins qui lui étaient destinés tandis que la jeune fille jetait les pochettes désormais vides accrochées à la potence dans un sac-poubelle. Edward refit les contrôles pré transfusion et, une fois satisfait du résultat, il suspendit les poches de sang. Il se désinfecta soigneusement les mains, enfila une paire de gants stériles, prépara une fois encore le matériel nécessaire tout en répétant une fois encore la manœuvre à la jeune femme. Enfin, il jeta ses gants et s'allongea sereinement sur le transat, en toute confiance. _

_Isabella se laissa guider pas à pas, c'est à peine si elle dut cafouiller dans la veine lorsqu'elle mit la voie veineuse en place ! _

_Lorsque les quatre pochettes de sang prélevées sur Edward rejoignirent celles de la jeune femme et qu'il se relevait, une fois sa transfusion terminée et sa collation remplissant son estomac, ils entendirent de faibles gémissements provenir d'Angela, elle se réveillait juste à temps. Le somnifère avait été parfaitement dosé et le jeune couple s'en félicita : les réjouissances allaient enfin pouvoir commencer, il eût été dommage que le sommeil imposé d'Angela l'empêche d'y participer… _

_Angela émergea enfin, confuse. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi vaseuse? _

_Elle tenta de se remémorer les derniers évènements… elle s'était spécialement habillée pour… l'élection de la Reine du lycée, oui c'était ça ! Et… Non, ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar… I-Scabylla la Baleine Swan avait été élue… quelle horreur ! Et ensuite… elle était sortie du gymnase et… et… __Edward… oui, Edward, __s'était proposé pour la réconforter de ce terrible drame. Ils s'étaient tous deux enfoncés dans les bois, ce qui était une excellente idée : au moins, personne ne les verrait et elle garderait son statut de jeune fille pure aux yeux des adultes. Angela se rappelait avoir discuté avec le jeune homme et… et… et… plus rien. Elle s'était pris un coup sur la tête, sûrement une branche qui s'était bêtement jetée sur elle, avant d'être engloutie par un noir complet. _

_Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir la bouche pleine ? Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. Il y avait tant de lumière ! Avait-elle dormi toute la nuit ? Et Edward, l'avait-il abandonnée au cœur de la forêt ? Angela rouvrit les yeux, les laissant s'habituer à la forte luminosité, avant de s'apercevoir que les étoiles parsemaient le ciel noir. Elle cligna des paupières, confuse, puis aperçut alors des lampes suspendues aux arbres. Elle essaya de se redresser sans succès, quelque chose la gênait dans ses mouvements… en fait, Angela eut un frisson d'horreur lorsqu'elle sentit les liens qui lui entravaient étroitement les pieds et les poignets. Les yeux écarquillés par la frayeur, elle tournait frénétiquement la tête de tous côtés, ses gémissements étouffés par le bâillon coincé entre ses lèvres. _

_Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle les vit, échangeant une étreinte fougueuse à quelques mètres de là. Angela reconnut facilement la tignasse folle d'Edward mais elle ne parvenait pas à identifier la jeune femme qui était avec lui. Ne voyaient-ils donc pas qu'elle était là et en mauvaise posture ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas l'aider à se libérer au lieu de perdre leur temps à se peloter ? Et ce petit saligot, essayait-il de la rendre jalouse ? Elle allait lui montrer qu'on ne se moque pas d'Angela Weber impunément… La jeune fille hurla autant que son bâillon le lui permettait, ce qui sembla attirer l'attention du couple. _

_- Oh oh, notre invitée s'est réveillée, on dirait ! _

_La voix féminine ne disait absolument rien à la jeune fille, elle était persuadée de ne l'avoir jamais entendue auparavant, mais lorsque cette dernière s'approcha, les yeux d'Angela s'écarquillèrent. C'est impossible ! Pas elle ! Mais si, Baleine Swan était bien là, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres. Angela eut un mouvement de recul lorsque la jeune fille tendit brusquement le bras pour finalement lui ôter son bâillon. La jeune Weber entra dans une colère noire. _

_- Non mais c'est une blague ? C'est quoi ton délire, la grosse ? Détache-moi ! Détache-moi j'te dis ! _

_Angela s'agitait de plus en plus et l'énervement était à son comble lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet sur I-Scabylla qui chantonnait doucement tout en vérifiant la solidité des liens. Sa colère redoubla lorsqu'Edward s'approcha pour enlacer étroitement Baleine. _

_- Quoi ? Non seulement cette saleté m'a volé ma couronne et maintenant toi ? T'as vraiment besoin de lunettes Eddy, miro à ce point c'est grave ! Dans quel monde parallèle vis-tu pour trouver un quelconque intérêt à Baleine ? Alors que je suis là ! Moi ! Et cette chose est AÏE ! Non mais t'es malade ? _

_Ne supportant plus les paroles outrancières à l'égard de sa compagne, le jeune homme lui mit une claque. Le regard noir et les mâchoires serrées, il s'adressa à la petite Weber d'une voix sourde. _

_- Bella vaut mille fois mieux que toi et tous les autres réunis, vous êtes simplement trop stupides et imbus de vous-mêmes pour vous en apercevoir… _

_Edward agrippa fermement les bras de la jeune fille et la redressa d'un geste sec avant de l'appuyer contre un tronc. Enfin elle était debout ! Il sortit alors un couteau de sa poche et Angela souffla de soulagement. Enfin, il allait la libérer ! Son soulagement fut cependant de courte durée, vite remplacé par une terreur vive : le jeune homme ne coupait pas ses liens mais plutôt ses vêtements…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ça ! Non mais t'es barje ! Arrête j'te dis ! _

_Elle pleurnichait tandis qu'Isabella l'attachait au tronc d'arbre tout en lui parlant d'une voix blanche, dénuée de tout sentiment. _

_- N'importe qui aurait pu être à ta place, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment fait de mal tu vois ? Ce ne sont pas quelques insultes ou coups bas qui vont m'abaisser au même niveau que vous mais… tu as fait une erreur, une erreur terrible ! Tu… as… posé… tes sales pattes… sur mon homme ! Et ça, je ne le tolère pas. _

_- Ton homme ? Ah ! Dans tes rêves, Baleine ! Quoi, tu as peur qu'il me préfère à toi ? Remarque, le choix est vite fait : la beauté ou le gros tas ! Et… AÏE ! Arrête ça Eddy, c'est pas drôle ! _

_Angela était effrayée désormais. Le jeune homme s'amusait toujours à glisser la pointe de son couteau sur ses vêtements, en découpant de larges lambeaux qu'il jetait plus loin en sifflotant, tandis qu'Isabella lui maintenait les joues de force, remettant le bâillon fermement en place. _

_Edward embrassa la joue de sa compagne, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, tout en poursuivant sa tâche. _

_- Merci ! Je ne supportais plus sa voie de crécelle… _

_Angela gesticulait autant que ses liens le lui permettaient, des gémissements étouffés par son bâillon emplissaient la clairière, elle était réellement terrorisée. C'était un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar dont elle allait bientôt se réveiller, elle serait entre les bras de son Ben et peut-être d'un autre, Tyler n'était pas si mal que ça finalement, il suffisait juste qu'elle se réveille! Puis la réalité de la situation la frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'elle sentit la fraîcheur de la nuit sur sa peau désormais nue. _

_Isabella adorait voir la terreur se dessiner sur le visage de leur victime. Elle avait été franche avec elle, si Weber n'avait pas osé souiller son Edward, elle ne serait pas là, à se trémousser désespérément contre un tronc d'arbre. Son regard avide suivait méthodiquement les gestes de son petit-ami qui, après avoir soigneusement dépouillé Angela de ses vêtements et sous-vêtements, s'était redressé d'un bond gracieux afin de récupérer les ustensiles dont il avait besoin. _

_Edward revint rapidement avec une alêne de cordonnier particulièrement acérée, la cloche de nettoyage pour aquarium et une bassine. Ils avaient subi énormément de pertes avec la veille et avaient appris de leurs erreurs, pas question de ravoir un tel gâchis… Le jeune homme scotcha le tuyau de la cloche à la paroi du bac et se tourna alors vers sa compagne. _

_- Carotide ? Sous-clavière ? Fémorale ? _

_- Bah ! Am-stram-gram-pik et pik et colégram ! Ça se-ra-toi ! Sous-clavière ! _

_Angela hurlait de terreur alors que le jeune homme, sourire tordu lui donnant des allures de dément aux lèvres, approchait un instrument particulièrement pointu de son cou d'une main et une étrange cloche-tuyau de l'autre. Elle ressentit une vive douleur à deux reprises, un coup de couteau… Ce petit salaud avait osé la poignarder ! Puis, tétanisée par l'épouvante, elle l'aperçut plaquer la drôle de cloche sur les plaies qu'elle savait béantes de son cou, et elle hurla lorsqu'elle aperçut du sang couler à grand flot dans le tuyau… _

_Edward maintenait la cloche en place, son regard fiévreux vissé sur l'essence vitale de sa victime qui s'écoulait le long du tuyau, lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Isabella remonter lentement sous sa chemise, explorant son abdomen frémissant. La jeune fille était excitée de voir le prédateur en lui et comptait bien le récompenser… _

_Quant à Angela… Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait, une telle chose était impossible ! Dans quel monde parallèle avait-elle été catapultée pour devenir la victime de ses boucs-émissaires ? Ses sanglots désespérés la faisaient suffoquer et le bâillon n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle essayait vainement de se défaire de ses liens mais ses manœuvres étaient inutiles et surtout, éreintantes. Angela n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait ses forces la quitter au fur et à mesure que son sang s'écoulait à flot dans cette horrible bassine. Ils étaient fous à lier, bons à enfermer ! _

_Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent lorsque la main libre d'Edward s'abattit brusquement contre le tronc, à proximité de son visage. Les traits de son tortionnaire semblaient étrangement déformés, comme s'il souffrait… Angela se mit à prier et un fol espoir l'envahit lorsqu'elle se persuada que son bourreau se rendait finalement compte de l'abomination qu'il commettait et qu'il allait enfin arrêter ses tortures, puis son regard capta la raison de l'émoi de son tourmenteur… _

_« Mais ils sont complètement dingues ! » Pensa-t-elle, ébahie. _

_Elle observait, totalement impuissante et affaiblie, les mains d'Isabella caresser le jeune homme, son pantalon défait et son boxer au bas de ses jambes… Elle regardait les doigts de la jeune fille s'enrouler étroitement autour du sexe d'Edward… Angela semblait hypnotisée par l'image que le couple de psychopathes renvoyait, son regard résolument fixé sur les doigts de la jeune fille qui coulissaient impérieusement sur le membre du jeune homme, au gré de ses encouragements… Elle ferma brusquement les yeux, elle refusait d'en voir plus ! Mais la __**tentation**__ était bien trop forte et elle les rouvrit, observant avidement le jeune homme se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir. Elle eut un moment l'idée folle d'être une photographe capturant la beauté de l'instant avant de se ressaisir et de revenir à la réalité, elle allait mourir, ici même… Elle s'était laissée berner par le jeune homme qui l'avait docilement menée à la mort, telle une __vache__ suivant son boucher à l'abattoir… _

_Ses forces s'amenuisaient rapidement et le silence de la nuit était entrecoupé de ses suppliques, des gémissements lascifs d'Edward, du souffle court d'Isabella, et brusquement, alors que seuls ses liens la maintenaient debout, que son cœur achevait sa course, que sa respiration se faisait hasardeuse, que la Mort refermait étroitement ses bras froids autour de son corps, elle sentit un flot chaud et humide se répandre sur sa poitrine et son ventre alors que le jeune homme hurlait de plaisir, jouissance sadique de l'avoir vue rendre son dernier souffle. _

_Edward, les jambes engourdies par le plaisir que sa Bella lui avait procuré, se laissa lourdement tomber au sol et observa la jeune fille papillonner dans tous les sens alors qu'elle nettoyait la clairière de leur passage. _

_Elle enleva toutes les lampes à LED suspendues aux arbres, démonta la potence métallique, replia la table de camping et le transat avant de les emporter dans le coffre de la voiture, garée à 300 mètres de là. Bella revint ensuite et ricana en voyant que son compagnon n'avait toujours pas bougé. _

_- Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule, ils sont trop lourds, viens m'aider ! _

_Edward se releva en grognant et la suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Il aida la jeune fille à sortir l'immense plastique noir à l'arrière du véhicule et tira à plusieurs reprises. Une main raide et blafarde sortit de l'emballage… _

_- La vache, ils sont lourds ! _

_- Eh ! Ne te plains pas, j'étais tout seul pour les sortir de la morgue. Et puis j'ai eu bien du mal à trouver un équivalent, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec les moyens du bord ! S'offusqua le jeune homme. _

_- Je suis désolée mon cœur, je suis une ingrate. Tu es parfait ! _

_Edward et Bella traînèrent le gros sac mortuaire qui contenait les cadavres de John et Jane Doe, et dont les statures et groupes sanguins concordaient parfaitement avec le couple. Edward les avait subtilisés de la morgue la veille et par sécurité, il leur avait arraché les dents et brûlé les empreintes digitales pour déjouer l'identification judiciaire… _

_Ils emportèrent les corps à environ 500 mètres de la clairière et les sortirent du sac avant de prendre ce dernier et rejoindre l'endroit où reposait Angela. _

_Isabella et Edward enfilèrent des gants en latex et détachèrent le corps du tronc d'arbre avant d'allonger leur victime à même le sol, nue. Afin d'apporter une continuité à l'affaire des « chats exsangues » qui avait remué tout le lycée, Isabella plaça la jeune femme au centre de la clairière, les membres écartés, de façon à ce qu'elle rappelle « l'Homme de Vitruve » de Léonard de Vinci. Cela rendrait l'évènement mémorable ! _

_Le couple se rendit alors sur la falaise où se trouvaient les deux autres cadavres, un bidon d'essence dans les mains qu'ils déversèrent joyeusement sur les corps. Ils s'assurèrent que ces derniers soient réduits en cendres avant de quitter les lieux. _

_Tandis qu'Edward transférait le sang d'Angela dans des pochettes hermétiques, Isabella fouillait méthodiquement les lieux afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'y aient pas laissé traîner une quelconque aiguille ou tubulure puis, une fois ces opérations effectuées, Ils emportèrent la bassine et la glacière contenant leurs prélèvements sanguins, le sang de la vieille carne et celui d'Angela jusqu'à la voiture. _

_Il était désormais plus de minuit, les drogues qu'Isabella avait ajouté aux saladiers de punch à son arrivée au bal du lycée devaient faire effet, élèves et professeurs ne se rendraient compte de rien… Une fois arrivés au gymnase, ils s'esclaffèrent, cela marchait au-delà de leurs espérances! _

_Edward eut un haut le cœur en voyant sa sœur avec trois footballeurs, complètement indifférents à qui pourrait les surprendre… _

_- Les vidéos ! _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas ma Bella, j'en ai laissé à côté du corps d'Angela et près des restes de ce cher Jakey ! _

_- Tu es un génie, mon cœur. _

_Le jeune homme rougit légèrement avant d'embrasser avidement sa compagne. _

_Ils entrèrent alors dans le gymnase où les rares personnes qui ne ronflaient pas n'étaient pas en état de comprendre quoique ce soit, bien trop abruties par les drogues qu'elles avaient ingérées. Edward entra dans la cuisine attenante, sortit le sac qui contenait la tête d'Helen Swan et la déposa dans un réfrigérateur tandis qu'Isabella déversait de généreuses quantités de sang dans les couloirs. Le jeune couple créa une piste écarlate qui tranchait sur le gazon à peine illuminé sous les rayons diaphanes de l'astre lunaire. Edward aperçut alors sa jumelle se faire griller une « brochette »… Sourire aux lèvres, il continua à renverser délicatement les sacs de sang en remontant jusqu'à la clairière puis jusqu'à l'endroit qui deviendrait leur « bûcher », où les cendres de John et Jane Doe étaient encore chaudes. _

_Lorsqu'ils emportèrent leurs déchets dans le coffre, Edward plaqua brusquement Isabella contre le capot de la voiture et s'empara de ses lèvres avec une frénésie passionnelle. _

_Lorsque les jeunes gens se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils montèrent dans le véhicule avant de quitter les lieux. Ils firent un arrêt chez la vieille Helen Swan pour récupérer les trois chiens qui jappèrent joyeusement pour accueillir leur maîtresse. _

_- Allez mes tous beaux, on s'en va d'ici ! _

_Lorsqu'Edward démarra, Isabella sortit le téléphone à carte dont elle s'était munie et composa le numéro du commissariat. _

_- Commissariat de Forks, Chef Hunter à l'appareil ! _

_- Oh mon Dieu ! __C-c-c-c'est ho-horrible ! __E-e-e-elle l'a tu-tuée ! _

_- De quoi parlez-vous Mademoiselle ? Qui a tué ? Où ? _

_- A-alice Cu-cullen…. __Tué… Madame Sw-swan…. __Manger… bal du lycée… oh mon Dieu non ! NOOOOOON ! _

_Elle raccrocha subitement et saisit la main libre de son compagnon. _

_Lorsqu'ils entendirent les sirènes retentir au moment où ils franchissaient le panneau « Forks », ils se sourirent. Un avenir radieux, rempli de bonheur, se dessinait devant eux… _

Leur étreinte se faisait plus passionnelle et leurs gémissements s'accompagnaient des souvenirs d'Alice. Chère Alice, enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

_Alice Cullen était positivement verte de rage. _

_Son petit monde tombait en ruine, plus rien n'allait ! _

_Son amour de toujours, son Jakey, avait mystérieusement disparu du jour au lendemain, l'enfonçant dans une dépression telle que même martyriser son boulet de frère ou cette baleine d'I-Scabylla ne la divertissait plus. _

_Et pour couronner le tout, cette grosse vache lui avait volé son titre de Reine du lycée ! Elle le paierait… _

_Alice était sûre et certaine que cette nigaude était à l'origine de tous ses déboires… _

_D'abord son imbécile de frère qui a voulu s'amuser avec ses nerfs et sa peur bleue des lapins, quels qu'ils soient ! Alice était devenue cuniculophobe après avoir visionné une publicité pour une marque de piles bien connue. Le lapin rose joueur de tambour inépuisable avait un air si sadique qu'elle en avait cauchemardé des mois durant, jusqu'à ce que sa peur tourne à la phobie… Quoiqu'il en soit, ce petit con avait bien payé pour cette blague ignoble et il le payait toujours. Mieux encore, le peu d'estime que leurs parents lui accordaient frisait désormais le zéro absolu ! _

_Son Jakey ensuite, qui s'était inexplicablement volatilisé dans la nature 15 petits jours après avoir chahuté Baleine, à la demande d'Alice. Si son boulet de frangin n'avait pas cherché à jouer les héros, I-Scabylla serait désormais leur esclave mais non ! Cet imbécile a cru que la grosse allait se faire violer ! Comme si son Jakey pouvait être capable de bander pour un boudin pareil… _

_Mais là, que cette grosse tâche lui vole sa couronne, Alice ne l'acceptait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle avait renvoyé son imbécile de jumeau de la soirée avec pertes et fracas. L'imbécile avait tout intérêt à la couvrir auprès des parents s'il ne voulait pas en baver plus encore… _

_Alice ruminait sa colère en mordillant dans une __**sucette**__, et papillonnait de groupe à groupe telle une gracieuse __**libellule**__ voletant de nénuphar à nénuphar, souriant à chacun comme la parfaite hypocrite qu'elle était tout en sirotant punch sur punch. _

_Le punch… il était très bon ce punch, absolument délicieux même ! Mais il lui donnait de plus en plus soif, de plus en plus faim et de plus en plus chaud… _

_Elle cherchait sa meilleure ennemie, Angela Weber, et ne la trouvait nulle part. Cette bécasse devait sûrement être en train de pleurer dans un coin ! Quoiqu'il en soit, Ben Cheney était toujours là, et il semblait frustré par l'absence de sa petite-amie. Il discutait un peu plus loin avec Tyler Crowley et Eric Yorkie, deux autres joueurs de football très amis avec son Jakey. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait ! Deux mois qu'il avait disparu… deux mois qu'Alice n'avait pas baisé… elle était sûrement redevenue vierge à ce tarif ! _

_S'enfilant cinq verres de punch à la suite, elle s'en servit un sixième avant de rejoindre Ben, Tyler et Eric qui l'accueillirent parmi eux à grand renfort de sourires aguicheurs. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe de football avaient eu vent de l'appétit sexuel démesuré d'Alice Cullen. _

_Ils s'amusèrent tous les quatre à critiquer l'ensemble des personnes présentes, de l'état déplorable des professeurs avachis sur leurs chaises, endormis, à la fille du boucher dont la robe bariolée aurait eu plus de succès au __carnaval__ de Rio, en passant par cet imbécile de Taylor Lautner dont les bras étroitement enroulés autour de sa malheureuse petite amie lui donnaient des allures de __**poulpe**__ gluant. Ils riaient, riaient, riaient… et plus Alice, Ben, Eric et Tyler rigolaient, plus ils avaient soif. Ils élirent donc domicile à proximité du punch et s'en servaient, sans modération. Autour d'eux, les gens semblaient tomber de fatigue quoique, en regardant le petit Mike Newton de plus près, ce dernier semblait particulièrement déchaîné. Qui aurait pu penser que sous ses allures de boy-__**scout**__ propre sur lui, le petit Mickey pouvait être aussi dépravé ? Il se frottait sans aucune retenue contre Lauren Mallory et si personne ne les arrêtait, ça risquait de tourner en orgie. Cela allait jaser dans les chaumières ! _

_Alice attrapa un verre que lui tendait Tyler, ses petits yeux de fouine vissés sur le couple qui se déhanchait sur la piste, et se frottait les cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Elle avait chaud, si chaud… et elle en avait tellement envie ! Amusé, Ben lui caressa les cuisses, ses mains remontant dangereusement sous la robe de la jeune femme, suscitant les regards convoiteurs de Tyler et Eric. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement. _

_- La vache, j'ai une de ces faims, moi ! _

_Gémissant son accord, Alice s'enfila un nouveau punch, il n'en restait plus qu'un seul saladier d'ailleurs… Maugréant son mécontentement évident, elle sauta au cou de Tyler et l'embrassa goulûment lorsque celui-ci eut l'idée du siècle : fouiner les cuisines attenantes à la recherche de bouffe à emporter, prendre le punch restant, se tirer de cette soirée minable et se trouver un coin tranquille pour passer aux choses sérieuses. _

_- Quelle eeeeexcellente idée Ty ! Quel dommage qu'Angela ne soit pas là, ça aurait été sympa. Tu sais où elle est, Ben ? _

_- Hmpf… Sûrement en train de se faire sauter par les Quileute. Elle aurait au moins pu me prévenir… _

_Alors qu'Alice murmurait à l'oreille de Ben à quel point elle le consolerait de l'absence de son ignoble petite-amie, Eric et Tyler revinrent parmi eux, les bras chargés de leur butin. _

_- On a trouvé de la bidoche toute fraîche, du bœuf je crois et y'a un barbecue derrière le gymnase, on y sera à l'abri des regards… ça vous dit ? _

_Alice sautilla frénétiquement, débordante de joie, puis se saisit du saladier de punch avant de suivre les garçons. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Alice se secoua la tête. Elle connaissait très bien ce petit abri de bosquets pour l'avoir fréquenté régulièrement avec Jakey ces trois dernières années mais… jamais il n'y avait eu de barbecue, ni même de couverture étalée au sol… « Bah si les autres à l'intérieur sont trop comateux pour en profiter, moi pas ! » _

_Tandis qu'Eric préparait le barbecue et que Tyler leur servait un nouveau verre de punch, Alice se déshabilla en suivant le rythme de la musique jouée dans le gymnase, sous le regard convoiteur des garçons, puis entreprit de se caresser. Le regard d'Eric papillonnait du barbecue à Alice, de la viande à Alice… il avait faim, certes, mais le temps que ça cuise, il pouvait très bien s'occuper de la petite Cullen. Il avait vu ses exploits sur les vidéos qu'ils se faisaient tourner entre eux mais n'y avait jamais participé, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Ne manquait que la fille du Pasteur Weber mais bon, puisqu'elle était partie se consoler avec les Quileute… _

_Lorsqu'il mit fin à ses tergiversations, il s'aperçut qu'Alice était agenouillée devant Ben, le satisfaisant oralement, tout en chevauchant Tyler frénétiquement. Eric ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, se déshabilla en de temps, trois mouvements, et enfila brusquement la petite Cullen, elle n'attendait que ça de toutes façons cette petite salope ! _

_Les quatre amants d'un soir passèrent leur temps à échanger places et positions, leurs I-Phones enregistrant les ébats passionnés puis, lorsqu'enfin ils furent ivres de plaisir, Alice manifesta bruyamment sa faim._

_Tyler tisonna le barbecue et mit quelques brochettes à cuire tandis qu'Eric leur resservait à boire. Alice, vautrée sur Ben, accepta une brochette qu'elle dévora. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle observait ses amants d'un soir endormis d'un regard dédaigneux. _

_- Hmpf ! C'est bien des mecs ! Ça baise, ça bouffe, ça dort… _

_Elle dégustait une nouvelle brochette lorsque brusquement, elle fut aveuglée par un intense faisceau lumineux. Stupéfaite, elle relâcha sa brochette lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du Chef Hunter. _

_- Alice Cullen ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, prise en flagrant délit de cannibalisme ! _

Ivres de plaisir, les deux amants se caressaient tendrement sous le soleil couchant. Edward se tourna vers sa compagne et son sourire s'affaissa.

- Withlock n'est pas stupide, il aura compris… Que fait-on ?

- Humm… Il n'y a pas d'extradition entre la Colombie et les Etats-Unis, il est peut-être temps de déménager, non ?

Il manifesta bruyamment sa joie d'un éclat de rire retentissant qui réveilla les chiens. Oui, il était temps de quitter leur vie au Brésil mais… la Colombie, ce n'est pas si mal que ça, non ?


	4. OS 3 : Un carnaval sanglant

**Le fait divers :**__Un Carnaval Sanglant.

**Criminels ou enquêteurs : **_Edward et Bella_

**Affaire résolue ou pas (Disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OsContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **Un crime a été commis Contest**

***O*o*O***

Je sors du commissariat en remontant le zip de ma veste. Annie, la secrétaire me salue de la main, avant de reprendre la lecture de son magazine. Il faut dire que nos journées ne sont pas si chargées que ça à Forks.

Forks, petite ville tranquille de l'ouest des États-Unis. 3 532 habitants.

Et des missions toujours plus folles les unes que les autres : des chats qu'il faut décoincer des arbres, des gamins qui volent des paquets de bonbons au supermarché, d'autres qui montrent leurs fesses à la vieille Madame Johnson.

J'avais toujours connu Madame Johnson vieille. Elle était veuve depuis l'âge de 40 ans et avait toujours eu ces cheveux blancs et ces rides sur le coin des yeux et de la bouche. Avec le temps les rides s'étaient affaissées pour devenir plus grandes encore.

Petits, mon frère, Emmett, et moi, nous montrions déjà nos postérieurs à la vieille Johnson. Et nous avions été réprimandés à de nombreuses reprises par le chef de la police.

Mais secrètement j'avais toujours rêvé de devenir flic. L'impression du super-héros sans doute.

Malgré le peu d'action qui se déroulait dans notre petite ville je suis tout à fait satisfait de ma vie. Parfois, avec mes collègues nous observons un excès de vitesse.

Généralement le commissariat crie de joie à l'idée d'un peu d'action.

Mais depuis combien de temps n'est-ce pas arrivé ? Je vous le dis, Forks est la ville la plus tranquille de l'état de Washington.

Bien loin de la frénésie de Seattle nous coulons tous ou presque tous, des jours heureux.

Le dimanche, la quasi-totalité de la ville se rend à la messe, écouter les sermons du pasteur Weber.

Mais ce soir, Forks revêt son habit de fête. Aujourd'hui nous célébrons, comme chaque année le **carnaval** de la ville. Tout le monde assiste à la fête. Même la vieille Johnson, qui pour une fois se mêle aux gens de la ville. Cependant, je suis de service ce soir.

Malgré la tranquillité apparente de notre petite ville il faut sécuriser cet évènement.

Plus de 3000 personnes dans les rues ce n'est pas rien alors avec les collègues nous devons veiller au grain.

_ Salut Edward, tout s'est bien passé ce matin ? Questionne Embry en me tendant la main.

_ Salut Embry. Oui rien à déclarer. Je vais chercher des provisions pour ce soir chez mes parents et je reviens après.

_ Pas de soucis. Salue-les pour moi.

_ Pas de problème. A plus.

Je descends les quelques marches et sors une cigarette de mon paquet. Je tire le briquet et l'allume. Mes parents habitent à la sortie de la ville, dans les bois, une magnifique villa dans laquelle nous avons eu le plaisir de grandir mon frère et moi.

Deux jeunes lycéennes passent devant moi et se mettent à glousser. _Dieu… _Je termine ma cigarette en saluant certaines personnes que je connais.

Ma cigarette éteinte, je grimpe dans ma voiture de service et me rends directement chez mes parents. Le trajet ne dure que quelques minutes.

Arrivé devant la maison je me gare rapidement et ma mère sort directement, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Edward chéri, dit-elle en venant m'enlacer.

_ Bonjour maman, dis-je en l'embrassant. Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas sortir dès que tu entends une voiture arriver. Tu vas encore tomber malade.

_ Je la soignerai, déclare une voix derrière elle.

Je lève mon regard et tombe sur le visage de mon père. Il s'avance vers moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Ça va fils ? Toujours en train de faire le justicier ?

_ Toujours, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

Ma mère se détache de moi et claque dans ses mains.

_ Allons bavarder à l'intérieur, il commence à faire froid là.

Je suis mes parents à l'intérieur et retire mon manteau.

_ Tu venais pour quelque chose en particulier ?

_ Je venais chercher les provisions pour ce soir. Je t'avais demandé il y a deux jours de me préparer deux, trois trucs en vue de ce soir.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Je vais te chercher ça mon grand.

Mon père passe dans le salon et je le suis.

_ Alors ce carnaval ça se présente comment ?

_ Plutôt pas mal. Jerry et Kenneth ont accroché les banderoles ce matin. Joan et Ian ont préparé des tonnes de tartes. Et c'est Monsieur et Madame Smith qui s'occupent de préparer les boissons.

_ Ils auront assez ? M'interroge mon père.

_ Tu sais, les habitants de Forks ramènent tous un petit quelque chose. Il y aura bien assez. Rassure-toi là-dessus, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

Ma mère revient avec les bras chargés d'un panier.

_ Tiens Edward, je t'ai tout mis dedans. Ça ira ?

_ Bien sûr Maman. Merci, encore une fois tu me sauves la vie.

_ Allons, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser mourir de faim.

Je l'embrasse et attrape le panier mais mon téléphone se met à sonner.

_ Lieutenant Cullen, dis-je en décrochant.

_ Lieutenant, le chat de Mlle Stanley est coincé dans un arbre. Il faudrait aller voir, me répond la voix d'Annie.

_ Très bien, je m'y rends.

Je raccroche et regarde mes parents.

_ Un chat coincé dans un arbre m'appelle à la rescousse.

_ Tu sais parfois je suis soulagée de voir que tu ne fais pas un métier à risque, me dit ma mère en pinçant les lèvres.

Je secoue la tête et embrasse une dernière fois mes parents avant de partir pour la maison des Stanley.

Après avoir délogé le chat de son arbre, je repars au commissariat histoire de traiter le reste de la paperasserie que nous avons accumulé depuis des mois sur un coin du bureau.

Les premières notes de musique commencent à se faire entendre dans la rue. Embry sort de son bureau et regarde par la fenêtre du hall.

_ On dirait que ça se met en place, dit-il à Annie.

Ma porte est restée ouverte et je les entends discuter distinctement.

_ J'espère que nous n'aurons pas de débordement, rajoute Annie la voix craintive.

_ Annie n'ayez pas peur. Il ne se passe jamais rien d'extraordinaire dans notre petite ville. Pourquoi ce soir en particulier ? Je tente de la rassurer en sortant de mon bureau.

_ Vous avez raison lieutenant, je me fais sans doute du souci pour rien.

Je la regarde et elle commence à ranger ses affaires. Je me retourne vers l'horloge et constate abasourdi qu'il est déjà 19h. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

_ A demain lieutenant ?

_ Oui à demain Annie. Profitez bien de la fête.

_ Oh vous savez je pense que Peter et moi allons aller faire un petit tour mais que nous allons rentrer nous coucher rapidement. Faites attention à vous jeunes gens, dit-elle en s'adressant à la fois à Embry et à moi.

Embry la raccompagne et nous repartons chacun dans nos bureaux.

A 23heures la fête fait rage dehors. Tout le monde a joué le jeu. Les gens sont tous déguisés. L'alcool coule à flot, un peu trop à mon goût mais ils restent prudents. Aucun incident n'est intervenu pour gâcher la fête. Je décide alors de faire une petite pause et d'aller dehors profiter un peu des festivités, tout en surveillant le comportement de mes concitoyens.

_ Embry, tu gardes le poste ?

_ Pas de problème. Je t'appelle au moindre souci.

_ D'accord. J'en fais de même.

Je prends ma veste et sors dehors. Je me fais bousculer par une petite fille déguisée en **libellule**, une fois arrivé en bas de l'escalier.

_ Désolé Monsieur, me dit-elle de sa petite voix.

_ Pas de soucis ma belle.

Je marche un peu et rejoins rapidement le restaurant de Peggy. Elle est sur le trottoir et elle distribue des petits fours. Elle est déguisée en **princesse** avec un affreux diadème et une robe meringue bleue et rose. Elle distribue aux enfants de nombreuses sucreries, des **sucettes, **des caramels et même des brochettes de **guimauve.** Je la salue rapidement et continue ma marche. J'observe un groupe de jeunes lycéens, des bouteilles de bière à la main.

_ Hey les jeunes, vous savez que vous n'avez pas encore l'âge de boire ?

_ Monsieur l'agent, on n'en a bu qu'une seule chacun. Promis. C'est tout. C'est la fête après tout.

_ Je ne vous donne qu'un avertissement pour cette fois. Mais stoppez-vous, sinon je serais obligé d'en parler à vos parents. Ok ?

Les cinq lycéens, deux filles et trois garçons hochent la tête. Ce sont des braves enfants, je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec eux mais il faut également qu'ils comprennent que même à Forks ils ne peuvent pas faire tout ce qu'ils veulent.

Je continue un peu ma route et fais demi-tour. Mon téléphone se met à sonner.

_ Lieutenant Cullen.

_ Edward, c'est Embry il faut que tu te rendes immédiatement derrière le gymnase du lycée.

_ Quoi mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Un corps a été découvert.

_ Oh merde ! J'y vais. Je t'appelle sur place. Demande aux sergents James et Allan de venir au commissariat. En espérant qu'ils n'aient pas pris trop d'alcool à la fête.

_ Ok. Je fais ça, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Je raccroche et me mets à courir. Je rejoins immédiatement ma voiture de service et pars sur les lieux. _Un corps a été découvert._ Merde ! Et moi qui pensais que j'étais tranquille à Forks. Qu'il n'y aurait aucune affaire dans ce genre. J'active la sirène et la foule s'écarte. La plupart des gens est trop alcoolisée ou trop euphorique pour comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer.

Au bout de cinq minutes j'arrive sur le parking du lycée. Je me gare rapidement et contourne le bâtiment. J'entends des cris et je me précipite arme à la main vers le gymnase. En arrivant je tombe sur deux jeunes gens, débraillés. Un jeune homme tient fermement contre lui une jeune fille en pleurs, qui semble prise d'une crise de panique. Je me tourne et mon sang se glace.

_ Bordel !

Devant moi je découvre, le corps dénudé et sans vie de la petite Angéla Weber. Elle baigne dans son sang. Des bougies sont parsemées autour d'elle. Je m'approche du cadavre de la jeune fille et découvre sous elle plusieurs inscriptions qui semblent correspondre à un symbole. Je tourne la tête et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle a été déposée sur un pentagramme. J'observe deux pointes et un morceau de cercle. Quel monstre a pu la mettre ainsi en scène ? J'observe ses yeux marron, grands ouverts. Le pauvre pasteur Weber ne doit pas voir ça.

Je rassure les deux jeunes gens et les prie de ne pas bouger de là. Je téléphone ensuite au médecin légiste de l'hôpital de Forks. Je lui explique vaguement la situation. Puis une fois cet appel terminé, je compose le numéro de mes adjoints.

_ Embry, il va falloir que tu appelles la recherche scientifique de Seattle. Tu leur dis qu'on va avoir besoin d'eux.

Je jette un nouveau regard au corps de cette pauvre gamine. Je n'ai pas le droit de toucher à quoi que ce soit avant que les scientifiques n'arrivent. J'attrape mon bloc-notes et vais voir les deux jeunes gens.

_ Je sais que c'est dur mais il va falloir que vous me racontiez tout. Déjà j'ai besoin de connaître vos noms et prénoms.

_ Je suis Sam Uley et c'est ma copine, Emily Young.

_ Ok. Que faisiez-vous là ? Pourquoi êtes-vous allés derrière le gymnase plutôt que de participer à la fête comme tout le monde ?

_ On… On voulait se retrouver un peu seuls en fait. Vous voyez… ?

_ Ok… Vous êtes arrivés à quelle heure environ ici ?

_ Il y a une vingtaine de minutes, me répondit la voix d'Emily pour la première fois. On est arrivés, on s'est embrassés. Mais on a senti une drôle d'odeur. Celle de la cire. J'ai trouvé ça…bizarre de sentir cette odeur. Je me suis tournée et c'est là que…

Elle se met à pleurer de nouveau.

_ On a trouvé le corps d'Angéla comme ça, termine son petit-ami pour elle. On n'a rien touché. On a juste appelé le commissariat.

_ Ok. Vous n'avez vu personne ?

_ Non. Nous étions seuls.

_ Je vais prendre vos numéros de téléphone, restez joignables, je vais encore devoir vous poser des questions. Essayez de ne rien dire. Je vais devoir annoncer ça moi-même aux Weber et j'aimerai éviter que toute la ville soit au courant de l'histoire.

_ Entendu. Je vais ramener Emily chez elle.

_ Bien.

Le médecin légiste ne traina pas et il était accompagné d'un des médecins de garde, mon père.

_ Mon dieu Edward. Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ? Me demande mon père en inspectant la scène de crime.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la police scientifique devrait arriver d'ici quelques temps. Il ne faut rien toucher. Doc, vous pouvez regarder le corps.

_ Je regarde, je regarde. Je peux déjà te dire qu'elle a dû souffrir. Au vu du sang, qu'elle a perdu en quantité, elle a d'abord été, soit frappée, soit poignardée. Je ne vois à priori pas d'impact de balle mais je ne veux pas faire de conclusion hâtive.

_ Et cette marque qu'elle a sur le cou ?

_ C'est ce que j'ai vu en premier Edward. Elle a été étranglée. Mais savoir si c'est ça qui a causé la mort, je ne peux rien confirmer pour le moment. Il va falloir attendre l'autopsie.

Mon père secoue la tête. 

_ Le pauvre pasteur Weber ne mérite pas ça.

_ Personne, Papa. Personne.

Le doc continue son inspection tandis que je reçois un nouvel appel.

_ Lieutenant Cullen ?

_ Oui Edward, c'est Embry, la scientifique est partie dès que je les ai appelés. Ils devraient arriver dans les deux heures.

_ Ok. Très bien.

_ Je dois me déplacer ?

_ Non. Il vaut mieux que tu évites de voir ça. J'attends la scientifique. Les médecins sont avec moi. J'irais prévenir les personnes concernées. N'en parle à personne.

_ Bien reçu.

Je raccroche et mon père se penche à son tour sur le corps de la fille du pasteur.

_ Je peux dire que la mort de cette petite remonte à une heure ou deux, grand maximum.

Je regarde ma montre.

_ Ça nous fait du 21 heures 30, 22 heures 30 en fait.

_ C'est exact.

Le médecin légiste continue de noter les informations sur son propre bloc-notes. Pendant que le médecin légiste note tout ce qu'il est en mesure de noter, je regarde aux alentours de la scène de crime.

Deux heures plus tard, c'est un escadron de voitures qui arrive sur le parking. Mon père est parti les accueillir. Une dizaine de personnes arrive sur les lieux du crime. Beaucoup posent des grosses mallettes grises et sortent des appareils photos. Une personne sort des rangs et se poste devant moi. Une jeune femme, brune, très jolie, me tend la main.

_ Inspecteur Isabella Swan, je suis responsable de la police scientifique de Seattle.

_ Lieutenant Edward Cullen. Je suis responsable du commissariat de Forks.

Elle m'examine de la tête au pied puis penche la tête sur le côté.

_ Vous n'avez touché à rien ?

_ Non, je sais que nous sommes dans une petite ville mais je connais les règles tout de même.

Finalement la bombe atomique a un caractère de merde. Je sens qu'on ne va pas bien s'entendre.

_ Qui est la victime ? Me demande-t-elle en allant en direction du corps.

_ Angéla Weber. Lycéenne et surtout c'est la fille du pasteur.

_ Je vois… C'est donc une affaire délicate.

Elle se tourne vers moi. Au loin, je vois mon père qui se mord pour ne pas rire. Je sens que Miss pimbêche ne lui plaît pas vraiment à lui non plus.

_ Bonjour, vous êtes le médecin légiste ? Interroge-t-elle le docteur Gerandy.

_ Affirmatif Mademoiselle Swan. J'ai fait les premières constatations sur le corps.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Il semblerait qu'il y ait une blessure importante, surement à la tête, vu le sang que nous avons retrouvé près d'elle. Cependant, ces traces violettes autour du cou, indique également qu'elle a été étranglé.

_ Elle serait donc morte par asphyxie ?

_ Je ne peux pas encore vous le confirmer. Il faut attendre l'autopsie.

_ Très bien. Mon équipe passe au peigne fin la scène de crime et le corps partira ensuite dans votre institut médico-légal, ajoute-t-elle à mon attention.

Elle se tourne vers son équipe qui est en train de ratisser millimètre par millimètre la scène de crime délimitée par des rubans jaunes.

_ Écoutez mademoiselle, c'est une petite ville ici. Ça jazze beaucoup. C'est la première fois que nous avons à faire à ce genre d'évènement. Je pense donc qu'il va falloir mener l'enquête ensemble.

_ Cela va sans dire. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour mener l'enquête. Après tout je suis une étrangère dans cette bourgade. Je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un en qui ils ont confiance pour avancer dans cette enquête.

Je secoue la tête. Décidément je plains l'homme qui partage sa vie. Elle ne doit pas être drôle à la maison.

Elle fait un briefing avec quelques scientifiques puis revient vers moi une nouvelle fois.

_ Petite question, pouvez-vous nous dire où nous pouvons loger, mon équipe et moi dans cette ville ?

_ Il y a bien un hôtel mais il ne pourra jamais contenir autant de personnes, je réponds en pensant aux quelques chambres dont l'hôtel dispose.

_ Ok… Bon je vais aller voir et on fera le nécessaire ensuite.

_ Bien… Si vous avez besoin d'un renseignement n'hésitez pas, je suis à votre disposition.

_ Merci c'est gentil, me dit-elle en affichant pour la première fois un petit sourire.

Je rejoins mon père et il pose sa main contre mon épaule.

_ Fils, je vais repartir à l'hôpital. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer.

_ Ok. Je vais devoir prévenir le pasteur. Ça ne va pas être quelque chose de simple.

_ Je comprends. Courage. Et fais attention avec cette inspectrice venue de Seattle. Elle semble vouloir tout commander.

_ Ouai. Mais je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Je vais avoir besoin de la scientifique pour mener à bien cette enquête.

_ Courage.

Mon père quitte alors la scène de crime et l'inspecteur Swan revient vers moi.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez laissé partir ce monsieur ?

_ Ce monsieur, comme vous dites c'est mon père et il est médecin. Il est arrivé en même temps que le médecin légiste.

_ Oh. Bien. Vous savez qui a découvert le corps ? me demande-t-elle de nouveau.

_ Oui. J'ai même mené un interrogatoire dans les règles si vous voulez tout savoir.

_ Bien. Autre chose, vous avez annoncé le décès à ses parents ?

_ Non. J'attends que vous et votre équipe ayez terminé sur la scène de crime pour me rendre chez les Weber.

_ Bien. Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps.

Une heure et demie plus tard, la scène de crime est dégagée. Le sergent James est arrivé pour surveiller les lieux. Le corps est parti en autopsie et la recherche scientifique part avec moi en direction du centre ville.

_ Je vais vous accompagner Lieutenant Cullen.

_ Bien. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Edward. Nous allons bosser ensemble sur cette enquête, autant éviter une formalité inutile.

_ D'accord. Vous marquez un point. Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella.

_ Bella ?

_ Oui c'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle.

Je hoche la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant la petite maison du pasteur Weber. Sans doute la maison la plus connue avec celle de la vieille Johnson. Je sonne et c'est Madame Weber en peignoir qui vient nous ouvrir.

_ Edward ? Mon garçon que viens-tu faire ici à cette heure-là ?

_ Madame Weber, nous avons besoin de vous parler à vous et à votre mari. Est-il ici ?

_ Chérie, qui est-ce ?

_ Le lieutenant Cullen, il veut nous parler.

Le pasteur arrive dans l'entrée.

_ Entrez.

Je m'efface et laisse entrer en premier l'inspecteur Swan.

_ Pasteur Weber, ce que nous avons à vous annoncer n'est pas facile.

_ Allons, parle Edward.

_ Voilà… le corps de votre fille a été découvert derrière le gymnase du lycée de Forks.

_ Comment ?

Madame Weber manque de tomber mais c'est son mari qui la rattrape à temps.

_ Edward, ce ne peut pas être vrai. Ce ne peut pas être Angéla.

_ Monsieur Weber, intervient Bella, je suis désolée mais c'est la vérité. Je sais que cela est dur pour vous mais nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide pour résoudre cette enquête.

Madame Weber qui a repris contenance, se met à pleurer et part dans le salon. Bella me fait signe et part la rejoindre.

_ Pasteur Weber, je sais que c'est dur.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dieu m'a fait ça ? Angéla n'a rien fait de mal. Elle a toujours été sage, je l'ai élevé dans la foi, elle a toujours eu des bonnes notes. Tu la connais toi. Tu sais qu'elle n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche, crie-t-il en regardant le cadre photo qui se trouve à présent dans ses mains.

_ Je sais Monsieur Weber.

_ Comment est-elle morte ?

_ On ne sait pas encore. Nous sommes obligés de faire une autopsie pour déterminer tout ça.

_ Quand pourras-tu me rendre le corps de ma petite fille ? Me demande-t-il en reniflant.

Bella revient vers nous, elle me coule un regard qui en dit long.

_ Votre femme vous réclame, Monsieur Weber.

_ Merci de vous être occupée d'elle.

_ Nous reviendrons vers vous pour poursuivre cette enquête. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour cette épreuve qui s'annonce éprouvante pour vous ainsi que pour votre famille.

_ Merci Mademoiselle.

Je sors après avoir serré la main du pasteur et après lui avoir donné mes condoléances. Bella est déjà dans la voiture.

_ Je vous amène à l'hôtel.

_ Oui s'il vous plaît, en espérant qu'il reste encore des chambres disponibles.

Je sors rapidement du domicile des Weber et part en direction du petit hôtel de Forks, tenu par Joan et son mari Ian.

_ Salut Joan, dis-je en arrivant à l'intérieur du petit hôtel.

_ Salut lieutenant. J'ai vu que tu m'as amené du monde. Je t'en remercie.

_ Oui… je réponds gêné. A propos de ça, est-ce qu'il te reste de la place pour accueillir cette jeune femme ?

Le sourire de Joan s'efface.

_ Je suis désolé Edward mais il ne me reste pas un seul lit de disponible.

_ Ah c'est plutôt embêtant.

Je me tourne vers Bella et elle hausse les épaules.

_ Laissez, je vais me débrouiller.

_ Je ne vais pas vous laisser dormir dehors. Je vais vous héberger pour la nuit. On tâchera de trouver une solution pour demain.

_ Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérangera pas ? Me demande-t-elle alors que nous quittons l'établissement.

_ Non. Venez.

_ Mais et votre femme, ne va-t-elle pas piquer une crise ?

Je la regarde interloqué.

_ Je suis célibataire. Alors non ma femme ne va pas « piquer une crise ».

_ Oh. Désolée.

Je balaye de la main ses excuses et je nous reconduis chez moi.

_ Je vais vous laisser ma chambre. Je vais préparer votre lit. Vous pouvez prendre la salle de bain si vous avez besoin.

_ Je vous remercie de m'accueillir. Je n'ai pas été très sympathique en arrivant ici tout à l'heure.

_ Ça ne fait rien. On sait être accueillants même au fin fond de l'état de Washington, je rajoute en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Est-ce que je peux abuser de votre gentillesse une nouvelle fois ? Questionne-t-elle d'une petite voix en se mordant la lèvre.

Je souris en la voyant faire.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Pouvez-vous me prêter un tee-shirt pour dormir ? Je n'ai amené que quelques vêtements et j'ai malencontreusement oublié d'emporter un pyjama.

_ Heureusement que je suis là, comment auriez-vous dormi sinon ? Je lui demande en ouvrant ma penderie pour lui tendre ensuite un tee-shirt.

_ Nue tout simplement, rétorque-t-elle en attrapant le vêtement. Merci beaucoup.

Pourquoi ai-je posé cette question ? Maintenant des images d'elle nue m'apparaissent. Elle part prendre une douche dans la salle de bain. Plus je la regarde plus je devine en elle la **tentation** suprême. Cependant la plupart du temps, lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle redevient cette insupportable inspecteur de la police scientifique venue tout droit de Seattle.

_ Les serviettes sont dans le meuble à côté du lavabo, je lui explique avant qu'elle ne parte.

J'attrape de nouveaux draps et lui fais son lit. Elle sort quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, nageant dans mon tee-shirt, ses seins pointant adorablement vers moi. Je déglutis difficilement.

_ Je vous ai fait votre lit.

_ Merci Edward. Bonne nuit ?

_ A vous aussi.

Je pars dans mon salon et m'installe sur mon lit de fortune à savoir mon canapé. Je sens que le réveil va être dur demain.

Il est 9 heures, lorsque nous arrivons le lendemain au commissariat de Forks. Embry a été de garde toute la nuit. Il a reçu quelques plaintes de voisins pour tapage nocturne. Mais dans l'ensemble à part la découverte atroce du corps sans vie de la petite Weber, rien n'est à signaler.

Bella s'installe dans la grande salle et elle fait venir toute son équipe. Elle s'installe devant le grand tableau, un stylo à la main et note toutes les informations dont nous disposons.

_ Bien, votre attention s'il vous plaît. Nous avons reçu ce matin le rapport du légiste. La victime, Angéla Weber, 18 ans, a été retrouvée hier soir aux alentours de 23h30 derrière le gymnase du lycée de Forks. Le corps a été découvert par Monsieur Sam Uley et Mlle Emily Young. La victime a été, d'après le rapport du légiste, d'abord frappée avec un objet contondant, la forme impliquerait un **marteau** d'où la présence de sang en grande quantité. Cependant le choc ne l'a pas tué. Son meurtrier a alors décidé de l'étrangler. Les marques violettes sur son cou, le prouvent. Elle est donc bel et bien décédée par asphyxie. Le légiste note également qu'il n'y a aucune présence de marque de lutte. Elle devait être trop étourdie par le coup de marteau pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Le légiste ajoute également qu'il y a eu rapport sexuel consenti avant le meurtre. Reste à déterminer si le meurtrier est celui avec qui Mlle Weber a eu un rapport.

Elle attrape une seconde feuille puis note d'autres détails au tableau.

_ Il y a la mise en scène également dans laquelle nous l'avons trouvé. Sous son corps son assassin a **dessiné **un pentagramme de couleur rouge. Il a également disposé des bougies sur chaque pointe des **triangles **de celui-ci. Enfin on a retrouvé à proximité du corps, une **rose **rouge, peut-être un signe de remord. Il faudra chercher ça. Je vais vous répartir le travail. Certains vont devoir chercher dans des **livres** toutes les informations nécessaires pour comprendre ce que ce pentagramme fiche ici et pourquoi cette mise en scène. Les autres, des prélèvements doivent être examinés. Je vais avoir besoin d'un autre groupe pour venir avec le lieutenant Cullen et moi-même pour interroger les habitants de cette ville. Ils ont forcément vu ou entendu quelque chose. Ils ont peut-être des informations à nous donner sur Angéla, les jours précédents sa mort. Bien, je vous remercie pour votre attention.

Bella s'approche de moi.

_ Dites-moi Edward combien d'habitants avez-vous à Forks ?

_ 3500 et des poussières pourquoi ?

_ J'ai oublié de vous dire de ne pas compter les **vaches, **me rétorque Bella avec un sourire ironique.

_ Vous avez mangé du clown ce matin ?

_ Non. Quelques cookies qu'un **scout **vous a sûrement vendus il y a quelques années de cela déjà.

_ C'était pour la maison de retraite. Et ça remonte seulement à quelques mois.

_ Et bien j'espère qu'ils ne font pas goûter ces affreux biscuits à ces pauvres petits vieux sinon ils vont faire des victimes.

_ C'était horrible à ce point ? Je lui demande inquiet qu'elle ait pu faire une intoxication alimentaire.

_ Pas horrible mais disons que j'ai déjà mieux mangé le matin, me répond-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Je secoue la tête et elle m'annonce que nous devons partir pour interroger les habitants. Évidemment au petit matin, toute la ville s'est réveillée sous la nouvelle de la découverte du cadavre de la fille du pasteur. J'avais eu peur hier soir, que les habitants développent une **fascination **malsaine concernant cet affreux crime mais la suite me prouva que j'avais tort. Embry m'appelle dans la matinée alors que nous sommes partis interroger les Smith, il m'annonce qu'un **photographe **présent hier pour le carnaval a eu vent de la triste nouvelle et qu'il amène ses photos cet après-midi pour nous aider dans notre enquête. Bella est surprise de voir que les habitants de Forks sont solidaires et qu'ils veulent à tout prix nous aider dans notre enquête. Les films tournés par les divers caméscopes de la population se retrouvent bien vite également dans notre commissariat. Les divers sergents sont chargés, aidés par les équipes de Bella, de visionner ces cassettes et de noter tout ce qui leur paraît suspect.

_ J'y pense, m'interpelle Bella alors que nous sortons du domicile de Monsieur Harrison, il n'y aurait pas par hasard un groupe dit de « gothiques ». Ou existe-t-il une secte dans les environs ?

_ Putain pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Je me fustige.

_ Edward ?

_ Il y a bien un groupe de gothiques. Ils sont très portés sur les rites sataniques. J'ai déjà dû intervenir dans le cimetière en pleine nuit, parce qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'un crâne pour leur rituel. C'est la seule chose qui est sortie de l'ordinaire ici à Forks et je n'y ai pas pensé.

Je me précipite vers la voiture mais je me fais intercepter par Bella.

_ Edward, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous n'aviez pas fait le lien. Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant nous allons aller rendre une petite visite à ces personnes et voir leur alibi.

_ Vous savez que vous êtes moins hargneuse qu'hier ?

_ Je sais. Je suis désolée. Je suis une citadine, je n'aime pas vraiment la campagne, ça m'irrite. Ça me donne des boutons. La pollution et le bruit de Seattle me manquent.

_ Vous voyez quand vous voulez vous pouvez faire tomber ce mur. Soit dit en passant vous avez une très belle peau et je ne vois pas l'ombre d'un bouton.

Elle commence à rougir furieusement et je me mets à sourire. La reine des glaces est en train de briser la distance entre elle et moi. Elle grimpe dans la voiture et je démarre rapidement, une fois que je suis installé.

_ Ils habitent où ces jeunes gens ? Me demande-t-elle alors que je m'engage sur la route.

_ Chacun chez leurs parents. Mais je sais qu'ils se réunissent dans un manoir abandonné à l'autre bout de la ville.

_ Très bien. J'espère qu'on trouvera rapidement celui qui a fait ça. Dans ma carrière j'en ai vu des choses mais cela dépasse vraiment tout.

_ Je me doute. J'espère aussi qu'on trouvera rapidement l'auteur de ce crime horrible.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

_ Vous pouvez répondre ?

Bella décrocha.

_ Inspecteur Swan. Je vous mets sur haut parleur.

_ Edward ?

_ Ouais Embry ?

_ On a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans le journal intime d'Angéla Weber.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ On a découvert avec qui elle aurait pu avoir un rapport sexuel avant de mourir.

_ Parle Embry, bon sang !

_ Ben Cheney !

_ Bon, va me le chercher. Tu commences l'interrogatoire habituel et tu me le gardes sous le coude. Je règlerai cette histoire en revenant.

_ Bien. A plus tard.

Bella raccroche et je me range devant le manoir.

_ Ben Cheney ?

_ Oui. C'est un jeune homme bien sous tous rapports mais on ne sait jamais.

_ Bien. Allons voir ces jeunes gens adeptes des rituels bizarres.

Je toque à la porte du manoir mais personne ne vient nous ouvrir.

_ Lieutenant Cullen, ouvrez maintenant !

Un cri se fait entendre et ni une ni deux, j'ouvre la porte et pénètre à l'intérieur avec mon arme à la main.

Un jeune homme se tient debout dans la pièce et il prononce des paroles incompréhensibles. Il tient un livre à la main, sur lequel on distingue le même pentagramme qui a été dessiné sous le corps de la victime. En fond sonore passe un sordide air d'**opéra. **On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'horreur.

_ Bella regardez !

Quatre personnes arrivent sur nous.

_ On ne bouge plus, les mains en évidence.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demande l'un d'eux.

_ J'ai dit, les mains bien en évidence !

Bella passe derrière eux et leur passe les menottes, chacun leur tour tandis que je garde mon arme pointée sur eux. Derrière le petit groupe, le garçon, chétif, les cheveux longs noir corbeau, continue de clamer son incantation. Bella met un grand coup dans le livre et attrape violemment ses bras. Elle le menotte, à son tour mais il ne s'arrête pas pour autant de déclamer ces paroles incompréhensibles.

_ On va parler de tout ça au poste !

J'attrape mon téléphone et demande du renfort pour venir les chercher. Pendant que Bella les surveille, je jette un regard circulaire à la pièce. De nombreuses bougies se trouvent là mais elles ne ressemblent aucunement à celles que nous avons retrouvées sur la scène de crime. Des poupées vaudous pendent dans un coin, tandis que des fioles rouges m'interpellent.

_ Bella ! Je l'appelle.

_ Oui ?

_ Regardez, vous pensez que c'est du sang ?

_ Je vais demander à une équipe de venir faire les prélèvements ici.

Une fois les interpellés emmenés au commissariat et les prélèvements effectués, nous quittons le manoir et j'emmène Bella manger un morceau chez Peggy.

_ Vous pensez réellement que c'est l'un d'entre eux ?

_ J'en doute, me répond-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ça ne colle pas avec leurs attitudes, leurs tempéraments. Ce serait un peu gros tout de même non ? Et si on avait voulu leur faire porter le chapeau ? J'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas appréciés de tout le monde. Je me doute que le pasteur Weber, lui-même, n'est pas très chaleureux envers ces gens. Je me trompe ?

_ Non c'est exact. Mais qui aurait intérêt à maquiller ce crime sordide ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il va falloir qu'on y retourne et qu'on se penche davantage sur les petits détails.

Nous terminons rapidement notre repas et nous retournons sur notre lieu de travail. Nos équipes sont encore en train d'éplucher les diverses photos et les vidéos.

_ Edward, Bella, nous avons trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, nous interpelle un scientifique dont j'ai oublié le nom.

_ Nous t'écoutons Tyler, lui répond Bella.

_ Avec Jane nous nous sommes penchés sur les photos, et sur plusieurs d'entre elles on trouve Angéla avec un jeune homme, explique-t-il en nous montrant les clichés.

_ Oui c'est Ben Cheney. D'après Embry c'est avec lui qu'elle entretenait une relation amoureuse.

_ Très bien, cependant nous avons également remarqué quelque chose de louche. Un type n'a de cesse d'apparaître en fond sur chacune des photos où on aperçoit Angéla Weber.

_ Montrez-moi ça.

Il me tend alors plusieurs clichés et c'est si petit et si flou que j'ai du mal à le distinguer.

_ C'est difficile de le reconnaître.

_ C'est pour ça qu'un autre groupe est en train de regarder les vidéos, peut-être qu'on trouvera une nouvelle fois ce jeune homme.

_ Bon boulot les gars ! Déclare Bella en claquant dans ses mains. Bon Edward, nous avons des interrogatoires à mener.

_ Vous permettez que je prenne les photos ? Je demande.

_ Bien sûr, me répond Tyler.

Nous avançons dans la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouve Ben. Il est là, les bras posés sur la table, la tête posé contre eux.

_ Monsieur Cheney ? Demande Bella.

Il relève la tête et je vois son visage strié de larmes. Nous nous installons face à lui et je sors les photos.

_ Ben, on a appris par le journal d'Angéla que tu entretenais une relation amoureuse avec elle. Tu le confirmes ?

_ Ou…Oui mais il ne faut pas qu'il soit au courant.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Le pasteur.

_ Excuse-nous de te poser cette question mais ça aiderait beaucoup l'enquête si tu nous disais toute la vérité. Est-ce que tu as eu des relations sexuelles avec Angéla, le soir où elle a été tuée.

Il hoche la tête et murmure un « oui » à peine audible.

_ Ben, à quel moment as-tu quitté Angéla ?

_ Je… Ma mère m'a appelé sur mon portable pour savoir où j'étais passé, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes. J'ai…J'ai embrassé Angéla une dernière fois, je lui ai dis que je la verrais le lendemain. Je lui ai demandé si ça allait pour rentrer mais elle m'a assuré que oui. Elle ne voulait pas que son père nous trouve ensemble.

_ Bien. Tu n'as vu personne pendant que tu étais avec Angéla ?

_ Derrière le gymnase vous voulez dire ?

_ Oui.

_ Non. On n'a croisé personne. Je suis reparti et j'ai rejoint la fête.

Je regarde Bella qui note consciencieusement des éléments sur son bloc-notes.

_ Dernière chose, un photographe était présent lors de la fête. Il a pris ses clichés, est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire si tu reconnais cette personne ? Lui dis-je tout en pointant du doigt la forme du type qui se trouve au dernier plan.

_ C'est difficile à dire, il y avait tellement de monde ce soir-là.

_ Et Angéla n'a jamais eu de problème avec d'autres garçons ? Interroge Bella.

_ Non… Attendez…. Si… Ça me revient. Il y a quelques mois, on commençait tout juste à se tourner autour elle et moi, et elle a eu une petite altercation avec Mike Newton. Il lui avait touché volontairement les fesses. Plusieurs personnes ont vu Newton se prendre la gifle du siècle.

_ Bien. Merci de ton aide.

Nous le laissons partir et Bella part interroger les jeunes que nous avons interpellés plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Je rejoins Embry qui baille.

_ Rentre chez toi, tu es épuisé.

_ Toi aussi. Avant je me plaignais car nous n'avions pas d'action. Mais là je voudrais un peu de tranquillité.

_ On a un meurtrier dans la nature. Il faut qu'on le coince rapidement. Rentre chez toi, repose-toi et reviens-nous demain en forme.

_ Merci Lieutenant. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir partir toi aussi ?

_ Je ne peux pas laisser l'inspecteur Swan seule.

_ J'ai l'impression que l'inspecteur Swan et toi… Tu vois quoi…

J'éclate de rire.

_ Jamais mon pote. C'est un peu un glaçon cette fille.

_ Ah bah je te plains de travailler avec elle alors. Bon allez j'y vais. A demain.

_ A demain.

Bella revient vers moi quelques minutes plus tard, en étirant les bras.

_ Vous pensez qu'on peut partir ? M'interroge-t-elle sèchement.

_ Normalement oui. Je vais juste m'assurer que mes hommes d'astreinte sont arrivés.

_ Bien. Je vous attends dans la voiture. Je vais récupérer certaines de mes affaires.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle est déjà partie. Je vais voir mes sergents et leur expose les consignes. A la moindre information, ils doivent me prévenir. Je rejoins l'inspecteur-je-tire-une-gueule-de-six-kilomètres dans la voiture et démarre rapidement.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Rien. Tout va parfaitement bien.

_ Oh j'ai compris. Vous reprenez votre comportement de garce.

_ Comment osez-vous ?! M'hurle-t-elle dans la voiture.

Je hausse les épaules et le silence retentit à nouveau dans l'habitacle. Arrivés devant chez moi, elle sort rapidement de la voiture. J'ouvre la porte et elle part dans ma chambre. Je la rattrape.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi ce revirement ? Je pensais qu'on avait enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente.

_ Apparemment pas ! Me crache-t-elle à la figure. Maintenant la reine des glaces voudrait que le lieutenant connard la laisse tranquille.

_ Une petite minute…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler qu'elle m'a déjà viré de la chambre. Je perds patience et ouvre violemment la porte.

_ Bon maintenant il va falloir arrêter de jouer à la gamine capricieuse avec moi ! Vous avez quoi 4 ans ?

_ J'en ai 28, je vous remercie.

_ C'est bien, ça fait de moi de moi le doyen. Alors maintenant vous allez m'expliquez bordel ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter un tel comportement de gamine puérile ?

Elle essaye de se soustraire à moi mais je l'attrape et la colle contre le mur.

_ Edward lâchez-moi bordel !

Elle commence à me mitrailler de ses petits poings et je vois sa bouche se tordre adorablement. J'observe ses iris chocolatés qui ont pris une teinte noire sous la colère. Sans une seconde d'**hésitation**, je me penche sur elle et l'embrasse durement. Si durement que nos dents s'entrechoquent. Ses poings se stoppent mais ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Je passe ma main contre son ventre et attrape sa jambe pour la placer contre ma hanche. Elle s'abandonne finalement au baiser, je la sens se détendre. Je caresse sa poitrine par-dessus sa chemise et j'entends son gémissement passer par-dessus ses lèvres.

_ Bella…

_ Edward, ça suffit…

Elle me repousse légèrement et je la regarde dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

_ Mais dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait ! Je t'en prie. C'est forcément de ma faute.

Elle redescend sa jambe et retire ses bras de mon cou et de mon torse.

_ Je t'ai entendu parler avec Embry, dit-elle simplement.

Je la regarde sans comprendre, cherchant à me remémorer les paroles que j'avais pu dire. _Oh merde !_ J'avais dit cela pour qu'il me lâche avec Bella, pas pour la blesser.

_ Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je voulais simplement qu'Embry me lâche.

_ Tu as réussi.

Elle se recule mais je la rejoins et entoure mes bras autour d'elle.

_ Je suis désolé, je déclare tout en caressant sa nuque de mes lèvres.

_ Je ne pense pas que ça suffira. Je suis désolée.

Elle s'extirpe une nouvelle fois de mes bras et je me retrouve comme un con, seul dans la pièce. Elle est partie enfiler son tee-shirt qui fait office de pyjama et elle revient après.

_ Tu ne veux même pas manger quelque chose ? Je lui demande.

_ Non. Je vais aller me coucher. J'irai voir si je peux dormir ailleurs demain. Au pire je dormirai au commissariat.

_ Ma porte t'est toujours ouverte, je lui explique.

_ Je pense que ça vaut mieux ainsi pour tous les deux.

Je hoche la tête et retourne dans mon salon. J'allume la télévision et tombe sur une retransmission de match. Je le regarde mais le sommeil ne me vient pas. Derrière je regarde un reportage sur la fabrication de divers produits alimentaires et même ça, ça ne parvient pas à m'endormir.

Alors que j'éteins la télévision, résigné à ne pas pouvoir m'endormir avec, je vois Bella apparaître face à moi. Le tee-shirt remonte lentement sur ses cuisses et je vois qu'elle le retire face à moi. Ses seins, ronds et fermes, me font face. Elle ressemble à une déesse grecque.

Elle s'approche de moi et je suis comme hypnotisé par tant de beauté naturelle. Elle s'assoit à califourchon sur moi et m'embrasse alors avec chaleur. Son parfum arrive jusqu'à moi et je m'intoxique à son odeur.

Elle se cambre contre moi, tout en créant une délicieuse friction entre son sexe et le mien. Ses gémissements m'atteignent de plein fouet.

Je stoppe ses ardeurs et la caresse toujours.

_ Pourquoi ce revirement ? Je lui demande.

_ Parce que j'en crève d'envie, dit-elle pour toute réponse avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Je la fais basculer sur le canapé et je lui retire son dernier sous-vêtement. Elle bouge et je la sens trembler sous mes mains. Mon doigt passe sur sa fente plus qu'humide et je l'entends geindre distinctement. Je retire à la hâte le reste de mes vêtements et elle s'accroche à mes épaules.

_ Emmène-moi dans la chambre, me chuchote-t-elle avant de me mordre le lobe d'oreille.

Je la porte et la dépose sur le lit. Je repars à l'exploration de son corps et je me sens comme un conquistador. Le **bonheur **à l'état pur. Mes doigts commencent des va-et-vient en elle, et dès que je la sens prête, je me retire.

_ Tu me veux ?

_ Oui… Gémit-elle tout en basculant ses hanches contre les miennes.

En un coup de reins, je la pénètre. Elle crie et je me stoppe.

_ Continue ! Vocifère-t-elle.

Je me déplace en elle, je la sens, étroite, chaude, sensuelle. Je sais qu'elle est bientôt au bout. Je vois son visage devenir rouge, son souffle devient erratique et je sens ses parois se resserrer contre moi. Son orgasme fulgurant déclenche le mien. Je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle caresse mes cheveux et je me retire d'elle. Je roule sur le côté et la prend contre moi.

_ Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu dire tout à l'heure à Embry.

_ Non c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'avais pas à m'en prendre ainsi à toi. Je suis assez stressée par cette enquête. Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé le parfait antistress, me dit-elle en me coulant un regard langoureux.

_ J'espère que je suis ton remède miracle.

_ Oui qui d'autre ?

Je secoue la tête.

_ Dormons. Nous avons une enquête à boucler demain.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi.

_ Tu sais que tu es une femme surprenante ?

_ Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ?

_ Tu m'aboies dessus et après tu me sautes dessus. J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre parfois.

_ Je suis comme ça, je souffle le chaud et le froid. J'ai besoin de me faire respecter dans mon métier également. J'en fais toujours deux fois plus.

_ Je comprends. Mais nous allons prochainement arrêter le meurtrier d'Angéla. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Elle étouffe un énième bâillement, j'éteins la lumière et nous plongeons finalement ensemble dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Le lendemain en nous levant, il n'y a aucune gêne palpable. Nous prenons une douche ensemble, nous savonnant mutuellement, puis je l'emmène prendre un petit déjeuner en ville. Finalement nous arrivons plus tard au commissariat et tout le monde nous tombe dessus.

_ Vous voilà enfin ! On a identifié l'homme des photos. C'est Mike Newton.

_ Le jeune homme qui s'est fait gifler par Angéla au lycée ? M'interroge Bella.

_ Le même. Il n'y en a qu'un seul. Allons l'interpeller.

Je repars en sens inverse et nous partons, sirène hurlante en direction de la maison des Newton. Madame Newton sort en courant de la maison.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?

_ Madame Newton, nous devons voir votre fils de toute urgence, je déclare en arrivant face à elle.

_ Mickey mais pourquoi ?

_ Il est en haut ? Poursuit Bella tout en entrant dans la maison.

_ Non il est dans le salon.

Bella part en courant dans le salon et découvre Mike Newton, affalé dans le canapé, devant la télévision.

_ Mike Newton ?

_ Oui ? demande-t-il en levant la tête. Visiblement le bruit des sirènes ne l'a pas dérangé.

_ Je vous place en garde à vue à partir de maintenant. Veuillez nous suivre au commissariat.

Bella s'approche du jeune garçon et lui met les menottes sous les cris d'effroi de sa mère.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit ! M'hurle-t-elle.

_ Madame, nous menons une enquête criminelle. Nous avons tous les droits.

Nous partons en emmenant le suspect avec nous. Il reste silencieux pendant tout le trajet. Arrivés au poste de police, nous l'enfermons dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

_ Je sens que l'heure de la **révélation **a sonné, m'annonce Bella.

Je pénètre dans la pièce avec elle et nous nous asseyons face au suspect.

_ Mike Newton. Savez-vous pourquoi vous vous trouvez ici ?

_ Je pense en avoir une idée assez précise, oui.

_ Angéla Weber, ça vous parle ?

_ Ouais. Cette petite garce n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Elle m'a humilié devant tout le monde. Elle a préféré Ben Cheney à moi. Elle m'a trainé dans la boue.

_ Était-ce une raison pour la tuer ?

_ C'était un accident.

_ Un accident ? Un coup de marteau, c'était un accident ?

Il secoue la tête.

_ Je les ai vus avec Ben. Elle s'est donnée à lui alors qu'elle a refusé toutes mes avances. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Hein ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? Une fois que Ben est parti, j'ai vu ce marteau qui était là. Sûrement venait-il du chantier pour la rénovation de l'annexe du gymnase. J'ai juste voulu l'assommer. Pas la tuer.

_ Mais vous avez vu le sang.

_ Il y en avait partout. Elle a voulu crier. Mais je voulais qu'elle se taise. Alors… Alors j'ai serré son cou. Et elle… Elle a arrêté de bouger. Mais elle ne respirait plus non plus. J'ai compris que j'avais été trop loin. Mais c'était trop tard.

_ Pourquoi la mise en scène ?

_ Les gothiques, ou appelez-les comme vous le voulez, s'étaient rendus dans l'après-midi derrière le gymnase pour un rituel vaudou. Ils ont failli se faire prendre par le gardien du lycée et ils ont tout laissé en plan. J'ai fait cette mise en scène pour que les soupçons se portent sur eux. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ben Cheney, qui une nouvelle fois a décidé de me pourrir la vie.

_ Vous avouez tout alors ?

_ Ouai. J'ai tué Angéla. Je n'ai pas pu l'avoir et Ben ne l'aura plus jamais. Je suis vengé.

Bella se lève et s'approche de lui.

_ Angéla a eu raison de ne pas s'intéresser à toi. Tu n'es qu'une petite merde, Mike Newton. Et tu vas finir par croupir toute ta vie en prison.

Il arbore un sourire ironique et se tourne vers Bella.

_ Vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fous.

Le sergent James arrive, suivi de son acolyte, et ils embarquent le meurtrier.

_ Je vais prévenir les Weber.

_ Il va être transféré à Seattle, me répond aussitôt Bella. J'espère qu'il va obtenir la peine maximale.

Je hoche la tête. L'affaire est bouclée. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu trouver le meurtrier d'Angéla. Les parents vont enfin pouvoir commencer leur travail de deuil. Malheureusement je me suis attaché à Bella et je sais que son départ pour Seattle est inévitable. L'après-midi passe trop rapidement à mon goût. Mike Newton se fait escorter jusqu'à la prison centrale de Seattle tandis que nous mettons un terme au dossier. Les Weber passent nous remercier pour l'enquête qui n'aura pas mis quelques jours avant de trouver son coupable. Vers 18 heures, j'observe la police scientifique remonter dans ses véhicules, direction Seattle. Seule la voiture de Bella est toujours présente.

_ Fais pas cette tête, mec. C'est qu'une fille après tout, me déclare Embry, tout en me tapant dans le dos.

_ Ouais…

Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à lui répondre. Bella arrive face à moi, sa mallette dans ses mains.

_ Attends, je vais mettre ça dans ta voiture.

_ Je vais passer chez toi pour récupérer mes affaires de toute façon.

_ Ok. Je te suis alors.

Nous regagnons ensemble mon petit pavillon. Je lui ouvre rapidement la porte et elle part chercher ses affaires. _C'est fini_ me souffle ma conscience. Je me sers un verre d'eau tandis qu'elle revient avec son sac.

_ Bon. C'est ici que nous nous séparons, murmure-t-elle.

_ On dirait bien…

Elle s'approche de moi et vient m'embrasser.

_ J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance Edward. Et… Tu en fais ce que tu veux mais tu es un bon flic. Et… Si l'envie te prend de me rejoindre à Seattle, saches qu'une place t'attendra dans mon équipe.

Elle me tend une petite carte de visite et je vois ses yeux s'humidifier.

_ A bientôt sur Seattle.

_ A bientôt Bella. Prends soin de toi !

Elle hoche la tête et part. J'ai l'impression que nous nous disons plus adieu qu'autre chose… Peut-être que j'irais jusqu'à Seattle. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.


	5. OS 4 : La rose rouge

Fait divers : La Rose Rouge.

Enquêteurs : Paul et Emmett

Affaire résolue ou pas : La saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OsContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OsContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **Un crime a été commis Contest**

- Ferme ta gueule ou je te défonce la tête ! Hurla-t-il en me menaçant du **marteau** qu'il tenait dans la main. Mais ce sera moins drôle si tu es déjà morte.

Sa voix me fit sursauter et je compris aussitôt qu'il ne bluffait pas. J'obéis en acquiesçant d'un rapide hochement de tête. Satisfait, il reposa le marteau et reprit son poignard. Qu'allait-il me faire ? J'étais complètement terrorisée. Cet homme m'avait kidnappée alors que je faisais mon jogging sur la plage de La Push. Il avait placé un sac en toile sur ma tête et m'avait amenée dans cet endroit. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, il faisait sombre et seules quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce. J'entendais un air d'**opéra** au loin, rien d'autre. Il était penché sur moi à présent, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, il était masqué.

Mes mains étaient attachées au montant du lit mais Dieu merci, j'étais habillée. Ma tête et mon genou me faisaient un mal de chien et j'avais un goût métallique dans la bouche.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux, dit-il en caressant mes cheveux. Je frissonnai à son contact.

Penché au-dessus de moi avec son couteau souillé de sang, il entailla d'abord ma joue, puis mon cou en prenant bien son temps. Je fermai les yeux et priai. Allait-il me tuer ?

- Garde les yeux ouverts Rosalie ! Ordonna-t-il durement. J'obtempérai, ne voulant pas raviver sa colère.

Du sang coulait dans mon décolleté et sur mes épaules. Le spectacle semblait vraiment lui plaire. La lame fendit la peau de mon bras droit à deux reprises. Je ressentis une vive douleur se propager dans tout mon être et mon esprit commença à s'embrumer. Peut-être valait-il mieux que je tombe dans les pommes, au moins je n'aurais pas mal. Cet enfoiré souriait, se délectant du spectacle. Malgré moi, je me mis à pleurer. Je regrettai aussitôt de l'avoir fait car il s'énerva pour de bon.

- Salope ! Je t'avais dit de la fermer ! Beugla-t-il, empli d'une fureur sans nom.

A l'aide de son arme, il déchira et arracha mon t-shirt et mon soutien-gorge. Mon ventre me brûla, là où mon agresseur avait entamé ma peau et je hurlai à nouveau. Il ne me toucha pas mais la lame courut sur mes seins et les abîma. Je sanglotais à présent, je ne pouvais plus crier, je n'en avais plus la force...

- Une si jolie femme... Quel dommage, susurra-t-il contre mon oreille.

Il se contenta de sourire, les yeux étincelant d'excitation, et de lever son couteau avant de l'abattre sur moi. Plusieurs fois.

Je n'eus pas le temps de crier. Il était trop tard.

Forks, Etat de Washington, deux semaines plus tard.

_« FORKS : Le meurtrier court toujours._

_A ce jour, l'adjoint du Shérif Swan, Paul Lahote, n'a toujours pas été en mesure d'élucider les meurtres de Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale et de Mademoiselle Lauren Mallory. Notre shérif, toujours en vacances, n'a pas montré signe de vie depuis deux semaines, date à laquelle les meurtres ont commencé. Coïncidence ou_ _**révélation**_ _? Le shérif adjoint Lahote n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaires sur ce sujet pour le moment._

_Nous rappelons à nos chers concitoyens qu'il n'est pas prudent par les temps qui courent de se promener seul, de jour comme de nuit, dans les rues, notamment à la Réserve de La Push où les corps ont été retrouvés... »_

- Ce connard de Newton ne devrait même pas être autorisé à publier ce genre de torchon ! Grogna Emmett.

- M'en parle pas ! Dis-je en avalant ma tasse de café. Allez McCarthy, ne traînons pas, nous devons élucider ces meurtres le plus rapidement possible. La tension monte en ville.

Mon nouveau collègue se leva pour prendre sa veste et je le vis poser les yeux sur les photos des victimes d'un air triste et rageur à la fois. Nous les avions accrochées sur un grand tableau, avec toutes les preuves que nous possédions afin d'y voir plus clair. Rosalie avait été sa petite-amie lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents et il avait été à l'école avec Lauren. Elles faisaient donc partie de sa vie, ce qui rendait l'enquête difficile.

Emmett avait quitté les bancs de l'école avant le lycée mais après avoir voyagé autour du globe, il était revenu à Forks pour reprendre ses études. Il venait d'avoir son diplôme d'agent de police et c'était quasiment sa première affaire. Je comprenais que ce soit dur pour lui mais en l'absence du Shérif Swan, nous devions mener cette enquête ensemble.

- Des nouvelles de Swan ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non. Ni lui ni sa femme ne répondent au téléphone. Ils sont sur une île paumée dans le pacifique alors à mon avis, ils ne doivent pas capter les appels.

Je vis à sa tête qu'il n'était pas satisfait de ces explications mais il les accepta. Il jeta un dernier regard au visage meurtri et tuméfié de Rose et sortit du commissariat à mes côtés. Nous avions encore des personnes à interroger et nous devions à nouveau passer la scène de crime au peigne fin.

A l'heure du déjeuner, nous n'étions pas plus avancés. L'enquête piétinait et Newton en ferait des gorges chaudes dans l'édition du lendemain. Nous n'avions aucun suspect potentiel, même pas un petit.

Les habitants de la réserve de La Push étaient les premières personnes que nous avions interrogées car les corps avaient été retrouvés sur leur plage. Le Shérif Swan était parti en vacances la veille donc j'avais dû m'y coller. Ça avait été dur pour moi de les questionner comme de potentiels criminels. J'avais essayé d'être à la fois impartial et compréhensif avec eux. J'avais moi-même grandi à La Push et, par conséquent, tous les habitants de la réserve étaient mes amis. Mon uniforme n'avait rien changé et je me devais de leur montrer, ce que je pensais avoir bien géré. Mon travail pouvait parfois être pénible mais j'avais choisi d'être là où j'étais, j'avais bossé dur pour ça et malgré tout, je devais faire mon boulot.

- On peut sans **hésitation** éliminer les Black, les Uley et les Clearwater de la liste des suspects, me dit Emmett. La fille et les autres gamins sont incapables d'avoir fait ça, ils n'en ont ni la carrure ni le cran.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Em', acquiesçai-je en mordant à pleines dents dans mon hamburger. Mais il nous reste un tas de suspects en ville, ajoutai-je après avoir avalé une grande rasade d'eau.

- Ouais. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis ajouta : Il doit y avoir un lien entre elles mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'est insensé, grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Leurs visages ont été très abîmés et de ce que je sais, seules des personnes proches des victimes peuvent avoir fait ça. Un inconnu se serait contenté d'un coup de couteau ou d'une balle dans la tête.

- Pas si c'est un tueur en série, corrigea Emmett. Ils sont l'exception à la règle. Cependant, je suis de ton avis. Le fait que cet enfoiré ait laissé une **rose** rouge à chaque fois montre qu'il a éprouvé des remords malgré tout. Je crois que nous allons devoir à nouveau parler à leurs proches.

- Allons interroger Jasper Hale, le frère de Rosalie, dis-je en jetant un œil au dossier. Il bossait à l'hôpital avec Lauren donc ça fait de lui notre suspect numéro un. Je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence mais on va lui faire une visite surprise à son travail, décidai-je. Ça risque de ne pas lui plaire d'être dérangé de cette façon.

- Rien à foutre, on y va ! Dit mon collègue en déposant un billet de vingt sur la table. Il fit un clin d'œil à Angéla, la jolie serveuse brune qui nous servait chaque fois que l'on venait déjeuner ici. Mon collègue lui tournait autour depuis un moment et elle le faisait mariner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions dans une salle de repos de l'hôpital de Forks avec le Docteur Jasper Hale. Il était contrarié, comme nous l'avions présagé. J'avais demandé à Emmett de me laisser conduire l'interrogatoire car il était trop lié à Rosalie et Jasper pour le faire lui-même.

- Messieurs, j'espère que c'est important car j'ai du travail. Vous auriez pu appeler ! Nous sermonna-t-il durement.

- Monsieur Hale, nous avons d'autres questions à vous poser concernant Lauren Mallory. Vous ne nous aviez pas dit qu'elle travaillait avec vous... Insinuai-je. Y'a-t-il une raison à cela ?

- C'est Docteur Hale et je n'en ai pas vu l'intérêt, mentit-il sans honte. Emmett toussota et je lui lançai un regard de reproche.

- Il y en a un maintenant qu'elle est morte, dis-je tout en jaugeant la réaction d'Emmett du coin de l'œil. Il serrait les poings et était à deux doigts de s'énerver. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ?

- Mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps. Je suis un chirurgien renommé et très prisé, se justifia-t-il.

- Je vois. Voyiez-vous Mademoiselle Mallory en dehors du travail ?

- Si vous me demandez si j'ai couché avec elle, la réponse est oui. Mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Une énorme erreur, ajouta-t-il après une brève hésitation.

- Assez pour la tuer ? M'enquis-je.

- Non ! Dit-il vivement.

- Vous offrez des roses rouges à toutes vos amantes, Docteur Hale? Demandai-je pour tester sa réaction.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre les meurtres et les fleurs, Shérif ! Il semblait sincère...

- Vous êtes lié à tout ça, Docteur ! Nous en sommes persuadés. Vos horaires de travail ne vous innocentent pas, ce qui ne joue pas en votre faveur, insistai-je pour essayer de le décontenancer.

- Vous insinuez que j'aurais pu tuer ma propre sœur ? Il semblait réellement choqué.

- A vous de me le dire, Docteur. J'insistai lourdement sur son titre.

- Je n'ai pas tué Rose. Je l'aimais. Et je n'ai pas tué Lauren non plus. C'était mon amie.

Je ne tirerai rien de plus de lui, à moins peut-être de lui enfoncer la tête dans une **bassine **pleine d'eau et de menacer de le noyer mais je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Les flics ne pouvaient pas torturer leurs suspects.

- Ne quittez pas la ville jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Docteur Hale. Si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit, appelez-nous, dis-je en lui tendant ma carte.

- Je le ferai, soyez-en sûrs. Je ferai tout pour retrouver le meurtrier de ma sœur.

Il semblait vraiment sincère mais comment en être entièrement certain ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien me mentir. J'étais un bon flic mais s'il était le coupable parfait alors il pouvait me dire tout un tas de conneries sans que je ne me doute de quoi que ce soit. Et pour finir, il se marrerait bien en rentrant chez lui !

Je savais tout au fond de moi qu'il était un élément clé dans cette affaire et mon flair ne m'avait jamais fait défaut jusqu'à maintenant. Je devais me méfier de ce genre de type qui se croyait supérieur sous prétexte qu'il était un grand chirurgien payé trois fois plus que moi ! Il aimait très certainement l'argent alors tuer sa propre sœur pour récolter tout l'héritage de leurs parents était une possibilité que je devais envisager. Lauren n'était peut-être qu'un obstacle qu'il avait voulu éliminer. Avait-elle surpris une conversation ou une dispute ? Intercepté un courrier ? Elle aurait pu lui faire du chantage et ça aurait mal tourné. Il aurait donc maquillé son meurtre en le copiant avec celui de Rosalie pour faire croire à un tueur en série. Il y avait des tonnes de possibilités.

Mon cerveau grouillait d'informations que je n'arrivais pas à classer pour trouver une solution convenable. J'étais encore plus perdu qu'avant.

Nous laissâmes le Docteur Hale opérer ses patients et continuâmes nos investigations auprès des proches des victimes. Emmett ne semblait pas très satisfait de cet interrogatoire sans pour autant pouvoir me donner un avis sur la culpabilité de Jasper. Je pensais qu'il était trop impliqué personnellement dans toute cette histoire même s'il n'avait pas revu Rosalie et Jasper depuis de nombreuses années. Voilà tout le problème de ces petites villes où tout le monde se connaît, on finit toujours pas enterrer les gens qui nous sont chers.

Les parents de Lauren étaient encore tellement sous le choc de la mort brutale de leur fille qu'il fut difficile de leur faire dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne pouvais pas les en blâmer car cela ne faisait que deux jours que la pauvre fille avait été retrouvée morte. Son colocataire, lui, ne semblait pas très affecté par sa disparition mais cependant, rien dans ses propos ne semblait révéler qu'il l'avait tuée. De plus, il avait une main dans le plâtre depuis plus de deux semaines ce qui l'écartait définitivement des suspects.

Nous avions encore fait chou blanc. Les parents Hale étaient morts depuis longtemps et le seul ex petit-ami de Rosalie était Emmett donc je n'avais aucun suspect à me mettre sous la dent.

Jasper Hale semblait revenir sur le tapis chaque fois que je retournais le problème. Il était la clé, d'une manière ou d'une autre mais quelque chose me chiffonnait dans mes conclusions et cette foutue **ampoule** refusait de s'allumer au-dessus de ma tête. Au lieu de cela, elle restait inexorablement éteinte.

_« Forks : Une troisième jeune femme, Alice Brandon, a été retrouvée morte hier, en début de soirée, dans une clairière au milieu des bois, non loin de la maison du Shérif Swan. Selon nos sources, une rose était posée sur elle comme pour Rosalie Hale et Lauren Mallory. La nouvelle scène de crime a rapidement été quadrillée par le Shérif adjoint mais aucune trace du tueur n'a été trouvée, du moins pas à notre connaissance. L'enquête suit son cours et... »_

Comment la presse avait-elle eu accès à toutes ces informations ? Ils n'auraient jamais dû savoir tout ça, pas sans une déclaration officielle de ma part ! Et pour le moment, je n'en avais pas l'intention et encore moins à cet espèce d'enfoiré ! Emmett soupira lourdement et **dessina** une moustache à Mike Newton, lequel souriait largement au **photographe** du journal de Forks. Il esquissa un sourire face à son œuvre et après avoir jeté le bâton de sa **sucette** au coca, il en déballa une autre. Il était très nerveux et c'était sa solution pour ne pas reprendre la clope. Personnellement, je préférais les oursons à la **guimauve** et j'en avais toujours un paquet ou deux au bureau.

Il était sept heures du matin et nous en étions à notre troisième tasse de café. Nous avions passé la nuit à fouiller les bois, aidés par les flics de Port-Angeles auxquels nous avions finalement demandé des renforts dans cette enquête. Si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais devoir appeler les fédéraux même si ça ne me disait rien qu'ils mettent leur nez dans nos affaires. Je trouvais d'ailleurs bizarre qu'avec tout le tapage de Newton, ils ne se soient pas encore pointés. L'intervalle entre les meurtres se rapprochait, ce qui n'était pas du tout bon signe... Le tueur devenait impatient mais il allait peut-être commettre une erreur qui nous permettrait de le retrouver. Je jetai un œil à l'emploi du temps de notre cher docteur et il s'avéra qu'il n'était pas de garde au moment du crime. Encore un mauvais point pour lui. Quelque chose me disait que nous n'allions pas dormir avant un bon bout de temps.

Comme pour me donner raison, le téléphone sonna, ce qui nous fit sursauter tous les deux. Je fis signe aux autres policiers de ne pas décrocher car je voulais prendre moi-même cet appel. Je fus surpris lorsque j'entendis la voix du Docteur Hale au bout du fil.

- Vous m'aviez dit de vous appeler au cas où quelque chose me reviendrait. Il semblait complètement accablé.

- Et ? L'encourageai-je.

- Alice Brandon est mon ex-femme. Il semblait être au bord des larmes, ravagé par le chagrin.

- Vous pouvez venir au poste ? Lui demandai-je, complètement perdu et surexcité à la fois.

- J'ai pris quelques jours de congés forcés.

- Alors on vous attend, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je me dirigeai vers le tableau et y accrochai la photo du Docteur Hale. Puis je traçai des flèches entre lui et chaque victime en notant leurs liens. J'en profitai pour noter quelques hypothèses afin d'éclaircir un peu mes réflexions. Tout cet imbroglio était quand même sacrément truffé de coïncidences en tous genres ! Si Hale n'était pas le coupable alors notre tueur était vraiment doué pour semer le doute autour de lui. Les rouages de mon cerveau se remirent à fonctionner à cent à l'heure à la recherche d'une solution. C'était reparti pour un tour !

Emmett me regardait travailler avec un certain intérêt et lança :

- Soit il est coupable, soit il y a un type dans le coin qui lui en veut à mort !

- On va vite être fixés, McCarthy. Et si on ne trouve rien, on devra appeler les Feds, dis-je en rangeant les **livres** qui traînaient sur mon bureau.

- J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à le faire, grommela Emmett.

- Malheureusement, on n'aura pas le choix, soupirai-je.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jasper était au poste, une tasse de café posée devant lui. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas poser les yeux sur le tableau où les photographies du corps mutilé d'Alice Brandon avaient rejoint ceux des deux autres femmes. Il était très pâle, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et il n'avait pas très fière allure. Si je ne le soupçonnais pas d'être le meurtrier, j'aurais presque pitié de lui. J'avais à nouveau conseillé à Emmett de ne pas trop intervenir durant cet entretien mais je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de parler. Il était trop nerveux pour ça.

- Parlez-nous de Mademoiselle Brandon, Monsieur Hale, demandai-je doucement.

- Nous étions au lycée ensemble mais nous ne partagions que les cours de littérature. Lors d'un voyage scolaire à **Londres**, nous sommes sortis ensemble. Elle me tournait autour depuis un bon moment et je la soupçonne encore d'avoir supplié notre professeur d'anglais pour que nous soyons dans la même famille d'accueil, dit-il en souriant à ce souvenir. Elle pouvait se montrer très... persuasive lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. J'étais connu pour être un séducteur au lycée mais quand j'ai rencontré Alice, je ne voulais plus aucune autre fille. Notre **bonheur** était tel qu'on s'est mariés dès la sortie de la faculté, pensant finir nos jours ensemble. J'étais très amoureux d'elle mais deux ans plus tard, elle m'a quitté pour un play-boy venu de nulle part.

- Le nom du play-boy s'il-vous-plaît ? Le coupai-je.

- Masen. Anthony Masen, répondit Jasper en serrant ses poings si fort que les jointures blanchirent.

Au fond du bureau, Emmett ne tenait pas en place. Il inscrivit " Anthony Masen" sur le tableau et le relia à la photo d'Alice Brandon. Puis il se rassit à sa place et se mit à taper sur son ordinateur avec frénésie. Je supposai qu'il cherchait des renseignements sur cet individu. Bien. Ça allait l'occuper un petit moment.

- Continuez, Docteur, l'encourageai-je tout en continuant à taper mon rapport sur mon propre ordinateur.

- Le divorce a été prononcé très rapidement et j'ai repris mes vieilles habitudes. J'ai séduit beaucoup de femmes et Lauren en faisait partie. Elle était très éprise de moi et quand elle a compris que je ne cherchais rien de sérieux, elle m'a harcelé pendant quelques temps avant d'abandonner. Je ne l'ai pas tuée, Shérif. Je vous le jure. Je n'ai tué aucune de ces femmes.

Il était à nouveau au bord des larmes. Encore une fois, son histoire tenait la route mais il pouvait tout aussi bien être un bon acteur. Alice l'avait mené par le bout du nez depuis le départ et elle avait fini par le jeter comme une merde alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé le grand amour. Un mobile tout choisi pour continuer à tuer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Qu'est devenue Alice après ça ? Demanda Emmett. La **tentation **de s'en mêler avait été trop forte pour lui. Je fronçai les sourcils dans sa direction mais il m'ignora.

- Elle a plaqué son mec et elle a continué sa vie à Forks. Elle tient, enfin, elle tenait la boutique de vêtements, articula-t-il douloureusement.

- Je ne savais même pas que tu t'étais marié, déclara Emmett. Je suis désolé Jazz, ajouta-t-il malgré la fureur dans mes yeux.

- Je ne t'ai jamais pardonné d'avoir quitté ma sœur. Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un imbécile avec toi...

Bon là c'était trop !

- Ça suffit ! Ordonnai-je. McCarthy, je t'ai dit de ne pas intervenir dans cet interrogatoire. Je comprends que ce soit dur mais c'est la loi. Docteur Hale, je n'ai aucune preuve contre vous mais je n'ai rien non plus qui vous innocente entièrement. J'aurais une dernière question à vous poser avant que vous ne partiez.

Il hocha la tête.

- Avez-vous actuellement une compagne ? Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Je... Je sors avec la fille du Shérif Swan. Isabella. C'est récent, nous ne l'avons pas encore dit à son père, grimaça-t-il.

Ben voyons ! La cerise sur le gâteau ! Voilà que notre Cupidon se faisait la fille du Shérif ! Heureusement qu'il était en vacances sinon on aurait eu droit au tremblement de terre le plus puissant que Forks n'ai jamais connu !

- Merci de votre honnêteté Monsieur Hale. Je voudrais que vous signiez vos déclarations avant de partir.

Il hocha la tête et j'imprimai les pages concernant sa déposition. Il les signa et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se tourner vers nous, encore plus blanc que jamais.

- Est-ce que Isabella et moi sommes en danger, Shérif ?

- Je ne sais pas mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je peux envoyer des hommes faire des rondes chez vous deux.

Ça me permettrait aussi de le garder à l'œil car je n'avais toujours pas une totale confiance en lui malgré l'air triste qu'il avait affiché tout au long de sa déposition. Il avait quand même appelé le bureau de sa propre initiative mais cela pouvait être un leurre. Mieux valait être prudent.

- Merci, Shérif, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'engueuler Emmett pour sa superbe prestation car le téléphone sonna. Je soupirai lourdement alors qu'un de mes agents répondait.

- Shérif, on en a une autre... Annonça-t-il gravement.

- Merde ! Passez-moi le téléphone et rappelez Hale tout de suite.

Selon les dires de la jeune femme hystérique que j'avais au bout du fil, il s'agissait d'Isabella Swan. Elle avait été retrouvée au même endroit qu'Alice, une rose rouge posée sur elle. Je lui demandai de ne pas bouger en attendant notre arrivée. Notre cher Docteur allait devoir nous accompagner pour identifier la victime.

On dirait que les Fédéraux allaient venir en fin de compte. Et merde !

Après avoir laissé trois messages au Shérif Swan et à sa femme, j'appelai les Fédéraux, à contrecœur. Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, on avait quatre cadavres sur les bras, dont la fille du Shérif, lequel avait tout bonnement disparu. Même si j'étais un bon flic, ça faisait un peu trop pour moi.

Jasper Hale identifia bien Mademoiselle Swan dans la clairière située juste derrière la maison du Shérif. Son visage était meurtri, elle avait des contusions et des lacérations sur les jambes et les bras et on en devinait sur son ventre partiellement recouvert par son t-shirt déchiré. Le mode opératoire était exactement le même. La rose rouge avait été posée sur elle, juste entre ses deux seins.

- Mon Dieu ! Souffla Jasper. Bella… Ma **princesse**… Il se mit à genoux et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Un de mes officiers le releva et le ramena à la voiture.

Le légiste m'affirma qu'elle était morte depuis quelques heures seulement. Hale ne pouvait pas être coupable. J'avais vérifié son planning, c'était impossible. Il était avec nous lorsque ça s'était passé et il n'aurait pas eu le temps de la tuer entre la fin de sa garde et son arrivée au poste... Il pouvait avoir un complice mais j'avais du mal à y croire. Ces meurtres n'avaient été commis que par un seul homme, j'en étais quasiment sûr. J'allais devoir le laisser rentrer chez lui...

Emmett n'avait rien trouvé sur le dénommé Anthony Masen. Il ne figurait sur aucun de nos fichiers et n'était répertorié nulle part. J'avais donc envoyé des officiers fouiller l'appartement de Mademoiselle Brandon afin qu'ils nous trouvent des indices. Ils avaient déniché des photos (Alice avait écrit « Anthony », suivi d'un cœur au dos de plusieurs d'entre elles...) et j'en avais accroché une à notre tableau. Tout était important dans une enquête même ce qui pouvait sembler insignifiant.

A ce propos, mon collègue m'avait également fait remarquer qu'il y aurait peut-être une taupe au bureau. Toutes ces informations que Newton réussissait à débusquer ne me disaient rien qui vaille. Je me promis de mettre la main sur ce petit enfoiré et de le lui faire payer.

Le lendemain, quatre fédéraux du département des Sciences du Comportement débarquèrent à Forks. Ils avaient repris toute l'enquête en chemin (ces messieurs-dames voyageaient en jet !) et arrivèrent au bureau prêts à passer à l'action. Je leur fis un briefing de mes conclusions puis nous nous mîmes à la tâche. J'accompagnai l'Agent Garett Conolly et l'Agent Victoria Makenna au domicile de Hale car ils souhaitaient encore lui poser des questions. Emmett allait avec l'Agent Démétri Volturi et l'Agent Tia Santiago sur le lieu du dernier crime.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous pour le déjeuner afin de mettre en commun nos conclusions. J'étais impressionné par tout le travail que ces mecs avaient abattu en si peu de temps. Ils avaient mis Jasper Hale hors de cause même s'ils comprenaient mon raisonnement et mon hésitation.

- Hale est un chirurgien, Shérif Lahote, pas un boucher, m'expliqua l'agent Conolly. Hors, selon les clichés que nous avons reçus et ce que nous avons vu du corps d'Isabella Swan, il n'aurait pas pu faire ça, affirma-t-il.

- J'aurais dû y penser, dis-je fâché par mon obstination à le voir coupable.

- Toutes les femmes qui sont mortes étaient chères à son cœur, ajouta l'agent Volturi. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il les mutile de la sorte, même en ayant des remords ensuite.

- Vous voulez parler des roses rouges ? Devinai-je.

- En effet, affirma Volturi. Le meurtrier a éprouvé des remords mais ce n'est pas un travail de chirurgien.

La serveuse vint nous apporter nos plats. Ce n'était pas la même personne que d'habitude et Emmett fit la moue.

- Angela n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, la pauvre petite est ravagée par le chagrin, dit- elle tristement. Elle connaissait Bella depuis sa plus tendre enfance et elles venaient juste de se retrouver après de nombreuses années de séparation.

- Expliquez-nous ça, proposa l'agent Makenna, en avalant une bouchée de sa salade de **poulpe**.

- Isabella est partie très tôt faire ses études en Alaska. Elle était brillante et elle avait obtenu une bourse afin d'intégrer un lycée prestigieux. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir un cabinet d'avocats à Forks lorsque c'est arrivé, raconta-t-elle.

- Pouvez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, nous donner les coordonnées de cette jeune serveuse, Madame... ?

- Weber. Angela est ma fille et elle est la propriétaire de ce restaurant.

- Nous souhaiterions interroger votre fille, madame Weber. Pourriez-vous lui dire de venir au bureau du Shérif le plus rapidement possible ?

- Je suppose que je peux faire ça mais ne la faites pas trop pleurer, elle est tellement triste.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, nous allons prendre soin d'elle, dit Emmett avec sincérité.

- Je vais vous chercher sa carte, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Nous finîmes notre déjeuner dans un silence quasi total et tout le monde laissa un généreux pourboire. Au moment de partir, Garrett sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

- Petit cœur, j'ai besoin de ton aide... Dit-il. Bien, trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur Isabella Swan, elle était étudiante en Alaska avant de revenir habiter ici... Oui c'est bien la fille du Shérif Swan. Cherche aussi des infos sur un certain Anthony Masen, s'il-te-plaît... T'es un ange Dénali. Il raccrocha. Elle nous rappelle, dit-il à ses collègues qui hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

- Kate Dénali est notre analyste, expliqua Démétri. Elle est capable de trouver des informations sur n'importe qui.

Je hochai la tête et ouvris la porte du bureau. Tous mes agents étaient là, attendant que le FBI leur dise quoi faire. Ils nous firent un premier profil du criminel et, après avoir posé quelques questions, mes hommes partirent en patrouille à la recherche du tueur. Ils avaient également pour mission de dire aux jeunes filles de rentrer chez elles et de ne pas s'aventurer dans les rues toutes seules. Il fallait mettre le plus de vies possible à l'abri du danger, d'autant que notre meurtrier avait accéléré la fréquence de ses crimes et qu'il pouvait agir de nouveau à tout moment.

Je partis dans la petite cuisine pour faire du café avant l'arrivée d'Angela quand j'entendis une voix étouffée venant du couloir.

- Ils ont relaxé le docteur et ils sont sur le point d'interroger Angela Weber... Elle connaissait Swan... Non... Ils cherchent un certain Masen... Attends, je t'envoie la photo en MMS...

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, Mademoiselle Stanley ? Grognai-je. Donnez-moi ce téléphone ! Tout de suite ! Aboyai-je.

Ma voix résonna dans tout le bâtiment et alerta le reste de l'équipe. Elle obtempéra, voyant qu'elle avait été prise sur le fait. La personne qui était à l'autre bout du fil avait raccroché mais Newton apparaissait dans la liste des derniers appels émis. Ça suffirait.

- Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre taupe, McCarthy. Mets-la en cellule le temps qu'on règle toute cette histoire.

- Tu peux dire au revoir à ton uniforme Jess ! Lui dit Emmett en l'embarquant. J'espère qu'il te payait grassement car t'es au chômage à partir de maintenant.

Elle rougit et je compris qu'il la payait plutôt en nature qu'en espèces... J'étais écœuré et lui jetai un regard rageur.

- Shérif, Angela Weber est arrivée, m'annonça l'agent Santiago. Et elle est accompagnée.

Je découvris avec stupeur qu'elle était venue avec le Docteur Hale.

- Angela m'a appelé, se justifia-t-il. Elle avait peur de venir toute seule. Il y avait du reproche dans ses yeux.

J'acquiesçai et fis asseoir la jeune femme à mon bureau.

- Monsieur Hale, vous allez devoir attendre dehors. Ceci est un entretien privé, ordonnai-je.

Nous n'avions pas de salle d'interrogatoire au bureau et l'espace était assez réduit. Encore plus depuis que le FBI avait débarqué. Il obéit, certainement à contrecœur, et après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue d'Angela, il sortit du commissariat accompagné d'Alec, l'un de mes hommes.

- Vous semblez très proches, constatai-je d'un air soupçonneux. Emmett faisait une tête d'enterrement.

- Nous sommes seulement amis, Shérif, me lança-t-elle, vexée. C'est moi qui ai présenté Bella à Jasper.

- Nous comprenons que c'est difficile, Mademoiselle Weber, mais vous devez tout nous raconter, expliqua calmement l'agent Makenna. Tous les détails sont importants à ce stade de l'enquête. Elle remit une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux derrière son oreille et sourit à Angela.

Elle reprit toute l'histoire de son enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais rien qui nous permit d'avancer. J'étais désespéré. Nous fûmes interrompus par un appel de Kate Dénali qui, à ma grande surprise, avait pêché un grand nombre d'informations sur Anthony Masen. Son visage était apparu sur l'écran d'ordinateur et je la regardais débiter tout son savoir avec une réelle **fascination**. Emmett prenait des notes sur le tableau et c'est à cet instant qu'Angela se leva, tremblante et vraiment très pâle.

- Mademoiselle Weber, ne regardez pas ces photos. S'il-vous-plaît, dit l'agent Makenna.

- Cet homme... Dit-elle. Je le connais.

- Vous parlez de Masen ? Lui demanda doucement Emmett en l'invitant à continuer.

- Non ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il s'appelle, affirma-t-elle. Il sortait avec Bella en Alaska.

- Son nom ? Ordonna doucement l'agent Conolly en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Cullen. Edward Cullen, souffla-t-elle. Ils ont vécu longtemps ensemble mais elle l'a quitté car il était devenu trop possessif.

- Dénali ? Demanda l'Agent Connolly à sa collègue qui était en ligne via un ordinateur depuis le siège de leur unité.

- Je suis dessus Patron ! Répondit-elle en tapant à toute allure sur son ordinateur. Je l'ai ! Annonça-t-elle en affichant sur notre écran une photo identique à celle d'Anthony Masen.

- Des jumeaux ? Demandai-je.

- Plutôt un usurpateur, me corrigea Conolly. Dénali, cherche-moi tout ce que tu peux sur ce type et dégote-moi une adresse.

- Je vous envoie tout ça sur vos tablettes mes mignons, dit-elle en coupant la communication.

- Tanya ! Eric ! Ramenez Mademoiselle Weber chez elle et restez en planque devant sa maison jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit bouclée. Je vais avoir besoin de tout le monde ce soir ! Ordonnai-je à mes collègues. Dites aussi à Alec de raccompagner Monsieur Hale chez lui, il doit être mis en sécurité également.

- Dénali a trouvé l'adresse de Cullen, nous y allons ! Commanda Garett.

Notre homme n'était plus en Alaska depuis que Bella en était partie. Il semblait l'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, attendant sans doute qu'elle lui retombe dans les bras. Pourtant, Isabella n'avait pas revu Edward, Angela en était sûre. Sa meilleure amie lui en aurait parlé, elles ne se cachaient rien. Mes hommes avaient fouillé la chambre de Bella et avaient trouvé dans son ordinateur de vieilles photos du suspect. Nous tenions une piste et nous ne devions plus la lâcher.

Cullen habitait une petite maison hors de la ville, où seul un boy-**scout** ou un ermite aurait pu survivre. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur, comme dans les films, à la recherche de ce salopard. Mais il n'était pas là. La maison était vide et personne ne semblait y avoir mis les pieds depuis plusieurs semaines.

Merde !

- J'ai quelque chose ! Hurla l'agent Volturi depuis la cave.

Seigneur, je me demandai bien ce qu'on allait trouver en bas. Je descendis avec les autres, arme au poing et m'arrêtai en bas des marches, surpris par cette découverte.

- Bon Dieu ! Shérif Swan ! Criai-je, abasourdi. Madame Swan ! Je courus vers eux pour tenter de détacher leurs liens.

- Appelez une ambulance ! Hurla Conolly. Et vite !

J'entendis Emmett sortir son portable et lui obéir. Je focalisai mon attention sur mon supérieur. Son visage était terriblement meurtri et contusionné. Sa femme était inconsciente mais elle respirait encore, Dieu merci ! Ils étaient amaigris et déshydratés. Leurs liens avaient entaillé leurs poignets et leurs chevilles jusqu'au sang. La cave puait l'urine, le sang et la sueur. Il fallait que je les sorte de là au plus vite.

- Où est-il ? M'entendis-je demander sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. Swan secoua la tête car il ne pouvait pas parler. Apportez-moi de l'eau ! Hurlai-je vers l'escalier.

- Paul, vous devriez le laisser... Me suggéra Victoria. Nous l'interrogerons plus tard. Ses yeux verts étaient posés sur moi, sévères et compréhensifs à la fois. Je hochai la tête et me relevai, laissant les secours faire leur travail.

- Paul ! Hurla Emmett. Il y a eu du grabuge chez Angela. Cullen l'attendait là-bas et il l'a enlevée. Tanya est morte, annonça-t-il tristement. Eric a appelé une ambulance avant de pourchasser ce salopard mais elle ne respirait plus. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

- Il va où ? Demanda Conolly.

- La Réserve, répondit Emmett.

- Dites à votre collègue de ne pas jouer les cowboys. On a perdu assez de monde comme ça, ordonna-t-il. Emmett hocha la tête.

- On va la retrouver Em', je te le promets ! Dis-je, déterminé à retrouver Cullen avant qu'il ne tue à nouveau.

Nous roulâmes vers La Push, toutes sirènes hurlantes. Eric nous donna les indications nécessaires pour le retrouver. Il était arrêté à la lisière de la forêt, encore sous le choc. Il avait du sang sur les mains et ses yeux étaient emplis de fureur.

- Il a abandonné sa voiture et l'a amenée par-là, indiqua-t-il à Conolly. Il n'a pas de flingue sinon il aurait essayé de me tirer dessus.

- Vous avez fait du bon boulot, Officier. Dit Garett à Eric. Allez on y va !

La battue dans les bois commença et dura presque une heure avant que nous ne tombions sur le repère d'Edward Cullen. C'était une vieille bâtisse abandonnée depuis des années qui, de l'extérieur, ne donnait pas envie d'être visitée. Cependant, personne n'hésita et nous encerclâmes le bâtiment.

Conolly enfonça la porte de devant pendant que je faisais le tour avec un autre groupe afin de trouver une deuxième entrée. Je pénétrai par la cuisine (du moins ce qu'il en restait) et me faufilais à pas de loups vers les éclats de voix que j'entendais depuis l'autre pièce.

-FBI ! Ne bougez plus ! Dirent tous les agents en même temps.

- Lâchez ce couteau, Cullen ! Dit Volturi. Vous êtes cerné, nous sommes plus nombreux que vous. Au moindre faux pas, un agent vous tirera dessus.

- Laissez partir la fille, tenta l'agent Makenna. Ensuite nous pourrons discuter.

- Hors de question ! Elle doit mourir, comme les autres, répondit-il froidement. Il approcha son couteau de la joue d'Angela qui pleurait de terreur.

- Libérez-la ! Insista l'Agent Makenna. Elle ne vous a rien fait.

- Pas elle non. Mais Jasper oui. La fureur grandit dans ses yeux et il serra Angela plus fort entre ses mains. Il mérite d'être malheureux pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

- Je ne comprends pas, continua la flic rousse pour le faire parler. Elle m'avait vu et me faisait gagner du temps. Je m'approchais de lui, à pas feutrés afin de tenter quelque chose. Emmett était derrière moi et couvrait mes arrières avec l'agent Santiago.

- Lorsque j'ai rencontré Bella en Alaska, j'ai cru que j'avais enfin rencontré la femme de ma vie. Nous étions quasiment fiancés quand elle a décidé de me quitter. Je l'ai suivie jusqu'ici, croyant qu'elle avait un amant. Je me trompais, elle n'avait personne. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Alice, Bella me semblait déjà loin dans mes souvenirs. Alice était mariée mais elle est tombée rapidement sous mon charme et elle a divorcé pour moi. Elle n'a pas hésité à tout abandonner.

Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. Angela m'avait vu progresser mais je lui fis signe de se taire. Makenna ne se laissa pas distraire non plus :

- Mais elle vous a quitté, Edward. Ça a dû vous mettre en colère.

- Elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir mis son Jasper sur le carreau. Alors j'ai commencé à suivre ce type pour voir qui il était. Un chirurgien plein de fric qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Il avait oublié Alice alors que moi je l'aimais encore.

- Vous vous trompez Edward, il l'aimait, répondit doucement Victoria. Il l'aime toujours.

- Vous mentez ! C'est un homme à femmes ! Lauren était malheureuse car il l'a baisée avant de l'abandonner. Il aurait fait pareil avec Bella. Ma Bella !

- Vous ne pouviez pas les aimer autant que vous le prétendez ! Vous les avez tuées ! L'accusa-t-elle.

- Oui mais pour lui faire du mal à lui ! Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il agissait de la mauvaise façon avec elle et avec les autres, se justifia-t-il. Il restait calme malgré tous les flingues qui étaient braqués sur lui.

- Jasper est en état d'arrestation Edward, il ne fera plus de mal à personne, mentit-elle

- C'est faux ! hurla-t-il avec aplomb.

- Un de mes hommes l'a mis en cellule, croyez-moi. Laissez tomber ce couteau, Edward. S'il-vous-plaît, tenta-t-elle.

Il sembla décontenancé pendant quelques minutes, ferma les yeux mais se reprit.

- La ferme ! Il semblait plus déterminé que jamais. Elle doit mourir ! Jasper mourra de chagrin si elle venait à disparaître à son tour. Et j'aurais eu ma vengeance.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, Edward ! Dit Victoria en gardant un calme olympien.

- Ta gueule salope ! Beugla-t-il en brandissant son couteau vers elle.

- Fini de jouer, Cullen ! Pose ce couteau ! Dis-je en m'approchant de lui, mon flingue braqué dans sa direction.

Surpris, il se tourna vers moi et lâcha Angela pour tenter de me transpercer de sa lame. Mais Emmett fut plus rapide que lui. Il tira et toucha Cullen en pleine poitrine. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et il tomba au sol, en tenant toujours fermement son arme. De sa main, il heurta le vase qui contenait la rose rouge destinée à Angela. La fleur tomba sur son torse et s'y immobilisa.

Emmett se précipita vers Angela et la serra bien fort contre lui. Elle s'effondra contre son torse, en larmes, et il lui murmura des choses que je n'entendis pas. Je me détournai d'eux, leur laissant toute l'intimité qu'ils méritaient. Je rejoignis les Feds afin de les remercier à nouveau de leur aide si précieuse durant cette enquête. Conolly me dit que je ferai un bon profileur et que j'avais toutes mes chances d'être engagé au FBI. Je déclinai en souriant. J'aimais trop mon boulot à Forks.

Des sirènes hurlèrent au loin, les secours seraient bientôt là et tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre. La vie à Forks reprendrait son cours malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines.

Tout était bel et bien fini. 


	6. OS 5 : Psychotic Love

**Le fait divers : **_Psychotic Love_

**Criminels ou enquêteurs : **_Edward/Bella_

**Affaire résolue ou pas (Disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OsContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **Un crime a été commis Contest**

**N/A : Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voudrais dire que cet OS est classé Rated M pour son lemon, et son ambiance assez lourde. Cependant, je suis restée très soft dans mes descriptions et pense qu'il peut être lu par des âmes assez sensibles sans risque.**

**Je voulais aussi dire merci à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra pour l'inspiration qu'elle me permet de mettre en œuvre. Cet OS est pour elle.**

**À présent, bonne lecture et à vos reviews ;)**

***O***

_Trois semaines. Voilà trois semaines que son arrivée avait bouleversé mon univers. Trois semaines que je n'arrivais plus à me la sortir de la tête, plus à fonctionner normalement. Je pensais pourtant être remis. Être débarrassé de mes fixations. Et comme je n'avais plus ressenti cette __**fascination**__, cette attraction depuis Irina, cette jeune serveuse russe, que j'avais perdue de vue à cause d'un déménagement, je m'étais vraiment conforté dans cette idée. Finies mes obsessions. J'avais enfin espéré une vie normale._

_Et voilà qu'elle avait débarqué ici à Forks, cette petite ville au milieu de nulle part. Elle était loin du genre de femme que j'attirais au quotidien. Pas que je sois un homme qu'on évitait au point de changer de trottoir, bien au contraire. Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre, c'est que pour ne rien arranger à mon attirance irrépressible pour elle, elle était du genre maladroite, timide et à préférer enterrer son nez dans un __**livre**__ plutôt que de sortir avec des amies. Rien de plus difficile pour nouer le contact. _

_C'est pourquoi j'avais commencé à la suivre à défaut de pouvoir aisément faire sa connaissance. Je devais tout savoir d'elle, la surveiller pour la protéger de tous les hommes qui pourraient lui tourner autour, lui faire du mal... Mais ça ne me suffisait plus. La voir n'était qu'une horrible torture. Je voulais l'entendre, la sentir._

_Grâce à un flic peu scrupuleux et relativement accro à la "meth", une belle liasse de billets m'avait suffi à obtenir ses numéros de fixe et de mobile. Ce soir, j'allais sauter le pas. Oui, j'allais enfin entendre sa voix chanter rien que pour moi. Je ne me contenterais plus jamais de l'écouter parler aux autres. Je voulais qu'elle s'adresse à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, c'est pourquoi mon téléphone mobile dans une main, je m'apprêtais à composer le numéro tant désiré. Isabella Swan, je suis tout à toi désormais._

***O***

En sortant de mon lit ce matin-là, je m'attendais à ce que cette journée ne soit que pur **bonheur**. Un de ces jours de travail sortant de l'ordinaire, qui serait très peu rythmé et très peu chargé en tâches à effectuer. Un de ces jours où je savourerai avec plaisir l'absence de mon patron parti assister à un séminaire en France. Mais ça, c'était avant que le téléphone ne sonne. Avant que ne résonne de nouveau à mon oreille ce souffle grave et saccadé.

C'était déjà la cinquième fois de la journée qu'il appelait et je commençais à appréhender le week-end. Les appels au bureau, je pouvais relativiser, mais depuis peu, il téléphonait aussi sur mes lignes personnelles même si cela restait tout de même beaucoup plus rare.

Toujours cette même respiration rauque -pour ne pas dire glauque- et mon prénom qu'il susurrait d'un ton dégoulinant et dégoûtant. Isabella. Prénom que j'exécrais depuis toute jeune et que j'échangeais volontiers contre un surnom plus... flatteur.

Angela, ma collègue, passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la pièce où se trouvait mon espace. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde, pleine d'**hésitation**, pour s'assurer que j'étais seule. Mon poste de travail de secrétaire de direction régnait en maître sur ce qui était aussi la salle d'attente, attenante au bureau de mon patron, il était donc rare que je m'y trouve seule. Entre les clients et les différents associés, j'assistais dans la journée à un défilé permanent.

Heureusement pour moi, ce jour-là, je n'avais pas de compagnie car Angie lança :

— Bella ? J'ai encore entendu un hoquet... Le pervers a de nouveau fait des siennes ?

— Rien que cinq fois aujourd'hui, dis-je blasée hésitant entre en pleurer ou en rire.

Elle fit quelques pas vers moi, reportant à sa bouche la **sucette** qu'elle avait à la main. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les admirer, elle et sa démarche féline. J'enviais secrètement son aisance avec les gens et sa silhouette, fine et pulpeuse tout à la fois, malgré sa gourmandise légendaire et ses sempiternelles douceurs à la bouche. Suçotant le bonbon un instant, elle sembla réfléchir en m'observant. Puis, elle reprit, une fois sa bouche libérée :

— Il est vraiment lourdingue ma belle.

Elle prit place, les fesses sur mon bureau, pour poursuivre :

— Tu devrais peut-être alerter la police ?

— Mais non ! m'exclamai-je en repoussant l'argument d'une main. Ce n'est pas comme s'il me poursuivait dans la rue chaque soir, tentai-je de la rassurer. Et puis tu sais, lorsque j'habitais à **Londres**, j'en ai vu d'autres ! Ce n'est pas ce pervers campagnard qui va me faire peur !

— J'oublie tout le temps que tu as bourlingué jusqu'en Angleterre, pouffa Angela. Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ? Tu devrais au moins en parler au service de sécurité de la société.

— Très bien ! Je le ferais si ça me permet de récupérer l'intégralité de mon espace de travail et de m'y remettre afin de ne pas avoir à faire d'heures supplémentaires que j'aurai bien du mal à justifier en l'absence du boss.

Elle parut satisfaite et convaincue, et bondit donc de mon bureau en suçotant de nouveau -et bruyamment- sa sucrerie. Elle me fit un signe de la main avant d'aller récupérer son sac, puis repassa dans l'encadrement de ma porte ouverte en direction de la sortie pour rentrer chez elle. Il était déjà dix-sept heures, et il allait falloir que j'y pense également. Mais il me restait quelques petites choses à boucler rapidement avant de penser à regagner mes pénates. Ce que je fis d'ailleurs avec la plus grande hâte bien qu'étant minutieuse et appliquée comme à mon habitude.

Me levant après avoir éteint mon ordinateur, mon regard fut happé par l'animation de l'extérieur. Même Forks arrivait à s'égayer à l'heure de la sortie des bureaux. Qui l'aurait cru dans une ville d'apparence si miteuse ? Je fus soulagée de voir que les journées rallongeaient et que le jour perdurait encore, car contrairement à ce que j'avais dit à Angela, j'avais depuis peu une sensation bizarre dès que je sortais de chez moi ou du travail. Je reconnaissais que j'aurai certainement dû écouter le conseil avisé de mon amie et prévenir la police. Mais pour leur dire quoi ? Qu'un allumé m'appelait sans cesse au travail ? Que j'avais la sensation -sans aucune preuve- d'être observée, suivie ? J'imaginais déjà leur réaction, ce que ces hommes sans peur penseraient de moi... Que j'étais une pauvre petite chose fragile qu'une farce de mauvais goût d'un probable collègue plongeait dans la panique. Hors de question que je donne gain de cause à ce plaisantin ! Jamais je ne lui permettrais de saisir le trouble dans lequel il me plongeait.

Enfilant ma veste de tailleur, je pénétrai dans le bureau de mon patron et après avoir vérifié que tout était bien en place pour son retour lundi, je lançai un appel en visioconférence pour lui faire un rapport concis de la journée. Il répondit presque instantanément et m'apparut sur l'écran, bataillant avec un nœud papillon à moitié noué.

— Bonjour Bella, commença-t-il la tête penchée pour observer ses doigts se débattre avec le tissu. Quelque chose de particulier que je dois savoir avant de rentrer.

— Non monsieur. La semaine s'est déroulée selon vos attentes sans le moindre accro.

— Je savais que j'avais placé mes directives en de bonnes mains, répondit-il abandonnant le _fashion_ combat qui l'occupait jusqu'alors. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je suis attendu à l'**Opéra** et je dois encore veiller à promener **Princesse** avant de m'y rendre.

Princesse ! Si quelqu'un ne m'avait absolument pas manqué, c'était bien cette affreuse petite chienne Yorkshire.

— Très bien. Bonne soirée monsieur, et à lundi.

— Bon week-end.

Il coupa la communication sans plus attendre.

De mon côté, je gagnai donc le parking souterrain. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson en ressentant comme un regard peser sur moi. J'accélérai la cadence jusqu'à rejoindre ma voiture, et y sauter en verrouillant immédiatement les portières derrière moi.

_Tu deviens vraiment parano ma pauvre fille, m'enguirlandai-je moi-même._

Sur le chemin de mon appartement, je regardai sans cesse dans mon rétroviseur ayant la fâcheuse impression d'être suivie par une voiture sombre. Mais je me résonnai. C'était l'heure de pointe, comme toujours après la sortie des bureaux, et les voitures de couleur foncée ce n'était vraiment pas ce qui manquait dans les embouteillages.

Cependant, une fois garé devant mon immeuble, c'était presque au pas de course que je rejoignis mon hall pour y taper le digicode. Arrivée dans mon chez moi, mes trois verrous fermés à triple tour dans mon dos, je me sentis enfin me détendre.

***O***

Trois semaines plus tard, l'horreur n'avait fait que s'accentuer… Non content d'appeler au bureau presque toutes les heures, il s'était mis à faire de même à mon domicile. J'avais aussi reçu plusieurs fois des bouquets de fleurs et des boîtes de chocolats.

Mais le pire ne datait que de quelques jours en arrière. Un soir où, sortant à plus de minuit après une réunion des associés du groupe, j'avais regagné seule le parking une fois la salle de conférence remise en ordre. Fatiguée, la tête ailleurs, je n'arrivais plus à mettre la main sur ma voiture.

Et c'est là que j'eus la plus belle frayeur de ma vie lorsque j'entendis juste derrière moi :

— E6, non loin de l'issue de secours.

En me retournant brusquement, je n'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée dans un large sweat gris, d'où dépassait une visière noire de casquette, disparaître entre deux rangées de véhicules.

Affolée, j'avais alors regagné précipitamment l'intérieur des bureaux, et avais demandé au vigile de me faire appeler un taxi. Le lendemain matin, j'étais retournée dans le parking à l'heure où tous les occupants de l'immeuble arrivaient, et j'avais retrouvé ma voiture dans l'allée E6 à côté de la porte coupe-feu donnant sur les escaliers de secours.

Depuis ce jour, je me sentais observée en permanence, que je sois assise derrière mon bureau, au restaurant en train de déjeuner avec des collègues ou chez moi devant la télévision. J'avais eu l'impression à plusieurs reprises de revoir cette silhouette en faisant mes courses, ou en sortie avec des copines.

Je n'osai en parler à personne étant déjà bien avant ça suivie par une réputation de trouillarde. Mon seul réflexe fut d'investir dans un lot d'**aérosols** au poivre.

Depuis, j'essayais tant bien que mal de vivre avec et la routine de mon travail y contribuait largement. Alors que j'étais anxieuse, remuant derrière mon bureau à la vue de la nuit tombante, mon patron qui passait par là me demanda :

— Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes attendue ? Auquel cas, allez-y. Vous finirez plus tard.

— Merci monsieur, mais non. Je me sens juste un peu nerveuse. Je sais qu'il vous faudra ces mails tapés dès les premières heures demain, je tiens à finir ce soir.

— Vous êtes merveilleuses, rigola-t-il en enfilant sa veste. N'oubliez pas de dormir quand même de temps en temps. Oh, et avant que ça ne m'échappe, rappelez-moi quand j'arriverai demain que je dois joindre le **photographe** en charge du shoot de la dernière campagne publicitaire !

Puis il me salua avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Deux heures plus tard, ne restait allumée à l'étage que la lampe de mon bureau. Je mis un dernier point à l'un des mails, et contente de mon travail, me décidai à rentrer. Dans l'ascenseur qui me conduisait au parking, je sortis ma bombe au poivre, la maintenant fermement dans ma main que je glissai ensuite dans la manche de mon manteau pour ne pas effrayer les éventuels bosse-tard que je pourrais croiser.

Puis, une fois dans l'atmosphère étouffante de l'aire de stationnement, je pressai le pas, sursautant à chaque bruit suspect. Lorsqu'un grondement plus sourd que les autres me parvint, je me mis à courir comme une effrontée, fouillant simultanément dans mon sac à main à la recherche de mes clés de voiture. Mais ma précipitation, mélangée à ma maladresse légendaire, n'eut pour effet que de faire valdinguer ma besace dont le contenu se renversa pour aller rouler jusque sous ma voiture.

— Merde, merde, merde, murmurai-je au bord des larmes.

— Un souci ?

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, hurlai-je en me retournant, mon pulvérisateur de parfum brandi en avant, l'ayant confondu avec mon spray anti-agression.

— Oh là, oh là, oh là, s'exclama l'homme à qui je faisais désormais face en lâchant son attaché-case qui tomba lourdement au sol. On respire profondément et on se détend.

Je tremblais comme une feuille et sentais que mes genoux n'étaient pas loin de céder sous mon poids. Je vis l'inconnu glisser lentement une main vers l'intérieur de sa veste, pour en ressortir tout aussi doucement ce qui semblait être une carte de visite coincée entre deux de ses doigts.

— Tenez, dit-il en faisant un pas vers moi. Prenez là. Edward Cullen. Je travaille ici, troisième étage. Le bureau d'avocat.

Comme j'étais trop apeurée pour bouger, je l'observai s'accroupir, poser la carte à terre avant de reculer de quelques mètres. La connexion entre mon cerveau et le reste de mon corps se fit de nouveau, et sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux, je ramassai le carré de papier.

Y était inscrit : « Edward Cullen - Avocat en Droit des Affaires » que suivait une adresse -celle de la bâtisse d'où je sortais- et un numéro de portable.

Et bien évidemment, vint le moment où ma bêtise me rattrapa me collant un sentiment de honte indicible qui me fit rougir et bafouiller des excuses incompréhensibles. Mon interlocuteur sembla se détendre, même s'il n'avait pas tenté de se rapprocher. Je compris pourquoi lorsqu'il dit avec un sourire qu'il voulait sans doute rassurant, mais qui ne fit que faire tourner ma tête davantage devant tant de beauté :

— Je serais un peu plus à l'aise si je ne me sentais pas menacé par un flacon de parfum.

Je me rendis compte que je tendais toujours mon bras devant moi. M'excusant rapidement, je me baissai et commençai à ramasser le barda qui s'était sauvé de mon sac. Très vite, le jeune homme posa un genou au sol pour m'aider, profitant de ses grands bras pour aller cueillir les objets cachés sous la voiture.

Lorsqu'on eut fini, on se redressa d'un même mouvement.

— Tout est là ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, merci de votre aide.

— De rien… Il hésita puis reprit : Je vous ai vu courir comme si vous aviez le diable aux trousses, j'ai voulu vérifier que rien ne vous arrivait.

— Sûrement la fatigue m'ayant joué un tour… Un bruit, et hop je me suis affolée pour rien.

— Vous êtes sûre ? insista-t-il tout de même.

— Oui, répondis-je un peu trop sèchement avant de me reprendre : Merci.

Je montai rapidement dans ma voiture, verrouillant immédiatement les portières. C'est là que je la vis. La **rose** rouge aux pétales intacts. Je manquai d'exploser en larme tant la peur me contractait le ventre. Pourtant, je trouvai tout de même le courage de tourner la clé dans le contacteur et démarrai le plus vite possible en direction de chez moi.

***O***

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis cette charmante -mais un peu flippante- rencontre dans le parking. Un mois durant lequel le visage bienveillant de mon bon samaritain ne m'avait pas quitté, un mois que bien souvent sa carte de visite me brûlait les doigts, un mois que je n'osais l'appeler alors que le souvenir de sa serviabilité me permettait de supporter le harcèlement dont j'étais la victime.

Oui, un mois que ça durait. J'avais dès lors pris l'habitude de débrancher ma ligne de téléphone fixe en me couchant pour ne pas être réveillée la nuit. J'avais même fini par me confier à Angela qui s'était offusquée devant mon refus de déposer de plainte.

Une fin d'après-midi, alors qu'Angela et moi revenions de la machine à café évoquant moi nostalgique, elle moqueuse l'avocat "sauveur", j'eus un sursaut de surprise en pénétrant dans mon bureau et en le voyant là. Ma collègue n'ayant pas suivi le mouvement, elle me rentra dedans, me propulsant un peu plus en avant si bien que j'arrivai presque en face d'Edward.

Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira quand il me reconnut et il s'exclama :

— Quelle heureuse surprise de vous revoir !

J'allais répondre lorsque mon patron sortit de son bureau, les lunettes basses sur le nez, un paquet de feuilles en main. Lorsqu'il me vit si proche du jeune homme, il s'arrêta et dit :

— Isabella, je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de mon nouvel interlocuteur au sein du cabinet d'avocat Johnson&Smith. D'ailleurs, puisque vous êtes encore là Edward, je peux directement vous dire que ce contrat est parfait. Je vais le proposer à mon intervenant immédiatement.

Presque aussitôt, il repartit dans son bureau, totalement absorbé par sa lecture. Je ne pus retenir un sourire attendrissant tant j'admirais la dévotion de cet homme pour le travail bien fait. Lorsque je reportai mon attention sur Edward, il me regardait souriant également. Pris sur le fait, il s'expliqua :

— Après l'autre soir, je ne me serais jamais attendu à vous voir si rayonnante. C'est plaisant.

Je rougis furieusement et il poursuivit :

— D'ailleurs, si vous l'acceptez Isabella, je me ferais un bonheur d'entretenir cette joie en vous invitant à dîner, un soir de votre convenance.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. J'avais du mal à croire, après l'avoir tant rêvé pour tenter d'échapper à mes pensées noircies par ce harceleur, que ça se produisait.

— J'accepte volontiers l'invitation à condition que vous m'appeliez Bella.

Il m'offrit un charmant clin d'œil en répliquant :

— Marché conclu ! Il faut en plus avouer que vous portez ce diminutif avec tout autant de grâce, sinon plus. Profitons-en au passage pour nous tutoyer, non ? Qu'en pensez-vous _Bellissima_, finit-il, plaisantin.

Je rougis davantage si c'était possible, prenant le compliment que je croyais déceler avec plaisir avant d'acquiescer en signe d'assentiment.

— Parfait ! Maintenant, si comme moi tu as fini ta journée, je me propose de te raccompagner à ta voiture, si tu me laisses le temps d'aller chercher mes affaires quelques étages plus haut.

J'hésitai un instant, sachant qu'il me restait une pile de lettres à taper, mais décidai que je pouvais très bien le faire de chez moi depuis mon ordinateur portable. Alors, j'acceptai et pendant qu'il faisait l'aller-retour jusqu'à son bureau, je rassemblai les dossiers qui me seraient nécessaires et les glissai dans la sacoche qui me servait à ramener mon boulot à la maison. À peine avais-je fini de me préparer qu'Edward était de retour, enveloppé dans un long manteau d'officier en laine.

Tout en échangeant des banalités joyeuses dont je ne me serais plus crue capable depuis l'arrivée dans ma vie du psychopathe qui me poursuivait, Edward me précéda dans le parking. À la suite de quoi, il resta à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ma voiture et ne m'y enferme soigneusement. Ouvrant à peine la vitre conducteur, je lui dis :

— Merci pour tout. À demain.

— À demain ma douce Isabella. Non ! Bella, _Bellisima_, se reprit-il avec un accent charmant qui me fit fondre instantanément.

— Demain soir. À la sortie du bureau. Où vous voudrez, débitai-je avant de perdre le peu de courage que je ressentais.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire clairement ravi, et tapant sur le toit de mon carrosse, il m'encouragea à démarrer. Dans le rétroviseur, je le vis prendre place au milieu de l'allée sombre que je quittais et suivre mes feux de stop des yeux. De mon côté, je soupirai d'aise. C'était bien la première fois depuis le début de cette surveillance malsaine dont j'étais l'objet que je me sentais aussi sereine, aussi détendue.

***O***

_Bella ! Elle autorisait ce joli cœur à l'appeler Bella. Pire que ça. Elle préférait qu'on l'appelle comme Bella. Mais quelle idiote ! Ne comprenait-elle pas toute la beauté de l'entièreté de son prénom ?_

_Et cette façon qu'il avait eue de lui répondre "ma douce Isabella" avant de se reprendre pour prononcer ce sobriquet immonde qu'était "Bella". Sans parler de ce "Bellisima" charmeur, conquérant... La colère bourdonnait à mes oreilles, brouillait ma vue. Et moi, pauvre bougre que j'étais, je réalisais bien trop tard l'immense __**tentation**__ qu'elle représentait pour tous ces hommes qui la croisaient. _

_Mais aucun n'était assez bien pour elle. Aucun. Et encore moins cet homme qui était le véritable mal. Trop charmeur. Si peu sincère. J'allais devoir l'étudier, le surveiller, et si besoin lui faire comprendre qu'Isabella était mienne. Que moi seul pouvais la comprendre et l'aimer comme il se devait._

_Isabella. Jamais je ne me lasserais de dire son nom. Isabella. Tout dans ce prénom exprimait ce qu'elle était. Hypersensible, secrète, réservée et solitaire. Lui, cet avocat de malheur ne la respectait pas. À peine la rencontrait-il, qu'il voulait déjà la forcer à changer, sans veiller à ce qui était bien pour elle, ne pensant qu'à sa propre personne, sa propre envie de l'exhiber à ses côtés comme un trophée de plus._

_Elle, si fragile, il voulait l'ouvrir au monde pour sa propre convenance. Oui elle, pas faite pour survivre à l'immoralité de notre société, il voulait l'entraîner dans des endroits fréquentés, dangereux, pervertis._

_Jamais je ne le permettrais. J'allais, si elle avait la faiblesse de poursuivre dans cette voix, devoir prendre les bonnes décisions à sa place, pour son bien. Elle était mienne, même si elle n'en avait pas encore pleinement conscience. Et c'était lui ou moi. Pour sa sécurité, pour sa santé, pour son bonheur, nous ne pouvions être deux. Pas de __**triangle**__ amoureux. C'était lui ou moi !_

_Et quelque chose me disait que ce serait moi car jamais il n'aurait pas les couilles de se battre pour elle autant que moi j'étais prêt à le faire._

***O***

J'attendais avec tellement d'impatience les retrouvailles avec Edward, que ma soirée me sembla longue. J'avais immédiatement coupé mon portable et débranché le câble de ma ligne fixe. Rien ne viendrait entamer le nuage de béatitude sur lequel je surfais depuis mon échange aussi court qu'intense avec lui, le "Sauveur". Avec un dernier sourire sur les lèvres, je me mis au lit tentant désespérément de rejoindre le lendemain au plus vite.

Parlons-en justement de ce lendemain. Il ne fut que succession de rendez-vous et de réunions qui m'offrirent beaucoup trop de temps pour songer à la soirée qui s'annonçait. Avais-je choisi la bonne tenue ? Ma jupe n'était-elle pas trop longue ? Trop courte ? Avais-je bien fait de ne pas attacher mes cheveux comme j'en avais l'habitude ? Et ce maquillage que j'affichais, n'était-il pas trop osé ?

Plus la fin de journée se rapprochait, plus je craignais de trop attendre de ce qui pourrait finalement n'être qu'un rendez-vous de courtoisie. L'arrivée d'un livreur me permit un moment de distraction. Passée la crainte d'un énième bouquet envoyé par le pervers qui m'avait encore appelée de nombreuses fois aujourd'hui, une vague de surprise et de tendresse s'empara de moi, lorsque je découvris une carte d'Edward surplombant une jolie boîte venant d'un confiseur de Port Angeles :

**"Pour faire taire l'impatience qui je l'espère doit vous ronger autant que moi.**

**Mille pensées.**

**Edward"**

Soulevant lentement le couvercle, le cœur battant d'appréhension, j'aperçus un magnifique bouquet de fleurs en **guimauve**. L'idée était originale, osée, séduisante. Pour qui me voyait de l'extérieur, j'avais la certitude de ressembler à une enfant le jour de Noël. N'osant pas cueillir un bonbon de peur de dénaturer la magnifique création sucrée, je me contentai de ranger le couvercle sous la boite et de placer cette dernière en appui sur l'un cadre trônant sur mon bureau. Ce cette façon, je pouvais garder une vue plongeante sur le cadeau jusqu'à ce que je puisse poser mes yeux gourmands sur son expéditeur.

Ainsi, j'eus l'impression que la fin de journée défilait plus vite, et fus presque surprise en le voyant apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, son sourire enjôleur aux lèvres, une main tendue dans ma direction. Me saisissant de mon manteau long que j'avais volontairement choisi pour assortir ma silhouette à la sienne, je repliai soigneusement la boîte du confiseur, la glissai sous mon bras et le rejoignis doigts tendus, offerts. Il les saisit, et les embrassa avant de tourner les talons en les nouant aux siens, m'entraînant vers ce qui serait sans aucun doute ma meilleure soirée de l'année.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture, m'aida à y prendre place juste avant de se glisser derrière le volant. Rapidement, il sortit du parking et se fondit dans la circulation d'une conduite fluide et prudente. Je compris très vite qu'il prenait la direction de Port Angeles. Rien d'étonnant car Forks ne comptait que deux restaurants qui n'offraient rien de bien élaboré, du moins rien si l'on envisageait un repas un peu plus que convivial.

— La journée fut bonne ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je répondis, heureuse. Il était vraiment adorable et prévenant. En tout point comme je l'avais imaginé. Le reste du trajet se passa joyeusement au milieu d'un échange de banalités sur nos vies respectives. Ainsi, je découvris qu'il avait trente-trois ans, soit cinq de plus que moi, qu'il avait fait son droit à Seattle où il s'était établi les premiers temps. Natif de Forks, il m'expliqua y être revenu après une douloureuse séparation amoureuse.

Le repas continua à surfer sur la vague de l'agréable. La luminosité parfaitement étudiée du restaurant dans lequel il avait réservé me permit de mieux l'observer. Assise en face de lui, mes œillades ne pouvaient lui paraître déplacées et je ne me retenais pas. Ses cheveux châtains courts, sans l'être trop, tombaient en fines mèches désordonnées autour d'un visage aux traits fins et séduisants. Mâchoire carrée, lèvres fines, nez droit, yeux verts en amande... Je me perdais presque dans sa contemplation, entourée par un silence plaisant alors que nous finissions -déjà- notre dessert. Dès que je plongeais le nez dans ma tarte tatin, je sentais qu'il faisait de même, me détaillant, la caresse de son regard presque palpable sur mon visage.

Le retour fut silencieux lui aussi. D'un silence bienheureux d'où pointait tout de même une légère tension à l'approche de l'issue de la soirée. Il se gara doucement devant chez moi et bien que la voiture soit immobile, il gardait les yeux fixés sur le bitume. Doucement, je caressai alors le dos de sa main qui s'éternisait encore sur le levier de vitesse, voulant le ramener à moi.

— Excuse-moi, dit-il en se tournant vers moi. J'ai du mal à accepter que la soirée se termine déjà.

— Qui te dit qu'elle est finie, commençai-je en sortant du véhicule.

Il fit de même et me rejoignit sur le trottoir en quelques grandes enjambées.

— Et si on rentrait prendre un dernier verre ? questionnai-je tant que j'en avais le courage, baignant encore dans la béatitude qui m'avait envahie durant le repas.

Il ne répondit pas, mais posa doucement ses mains sur mes hanches, comme pour me laisser la possibilité de fuir. Puis, il inclina le cou, palliant ainsi notre différence de taille.

— Avec plaisir, murmura-t-il si près de ma bouche que j'inspirai son souffle. Alors, il m'embrassa. Le premier baiser, celui que tous couples appréhendent des heures durant, venait de tomber entre nous comme une plume sur nos bouches respectives. À peine recula-t-il, scindant immédiatement nos regards, que je me dis que c'était trop bref. J'en voulais plus. Allant quérir ses doigts toujours posés sur ma taille, je les mêlai aux miens avant de l'entraîner vers la porte de ma résidence. Je tapai le code, fébrilement, presque tremblante. En gentleman, il ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de marcher dans mon sillage comme une ombre l'aurait fait. Je manquai à plusieurs reprises de faire tomber mes clés en m'attaquant à la serrure de mon appartement.

Il finit par se saisir de mon poignet pour le stabiliser et je manquai de lui sauter au cou de reconnaissance. Quelle gourde je pouvais être parfois ! Je rentrai, et m'effaçai pour qu'il en face autant. Puis, lui tournant le dos, je refermai soigneusement la porte et ses trois verrous intérieurs. Je sentais de nouveau son regard sur moi. Ça, et quelque chose d'autre. Une tension, un désir presque matériel qui planait entre nous, nous attirant l'un vers l'autre comme si nous n'étions que deux corps aimantés.

Résistant tant bien que mal, je fonçai dans la cuisine pour sortir deux verres pendant qu'Edward posait sa veste sur le dossier de mon canapé. Il me rejoignit, un sourire décontracté aux lèvres et me dit en se plaçant dans mon dos, sa bouche venant côtoyer mon oreille :

— Te paraîtrais-je rustre si je te disais "au diable ce dernier verre" ?

Sans répondre, je contournai la table qui nous séparait pour me positionner face à lui, puis me dressant sur la pointe des pieds, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce nouveau baiser me tira un frisson qui se répercuta immédiatement dans le corps de mon compagnon. Il semblait réellement habité par la même fièvre que moi. Très vite, les caresses se joignirent à l'étreinte de nos bouches, et tandis que nos doigts cherchaient le contact d'une peau plus chaude, plus douce, chassant progressivement les vêtements, je tentais de nous guider dans le salon à défaut, peut-être, d'avoir le temps d'atteindre ma chambre. Mais si notre effeuillage fut des plus hâtifs, Edward changea de comportement à peine mon dernier vêtement au sol. Son regard s'emplit d'une déférence que personne ne m'avait accordée jusqu'alors, si bien que je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Tu es magnifique, susurra-t-il tout en agrippant mes hanches pour attirer mon corps nu dans la chaleur du sien tout aussi dévêtu.

J'aurai pu lui retourner le compliment au centuple tellement j'étais réceptive à chacune de ses courbes musculeuses. Mais mes yeux tombèrent sur un tatouage ornant le côté gauche de son cou, qui me captiva dans l'instant. Il s'agissait d'un motif tribal que je ne parvenais pas à identifier, mais que j'avais déjà envie d'embrasser.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il représente, demandai-je en le touchant d'un index hésitant. On dirait une **libellule**...

Il rigola sourdement, tournant rapidement la tête pour attraper entre ses dents mon doigt curieux. Il le mordilla puis, une fois nos regards soudés, se mit à le suçoter. Immédiatement, mon souffle s'emporta, de petits halètements s'échappant sourdement de ma bouche. Attisé par le bruit, il grogna et oubliant tout le reste, empoigna mes fesses pour me soulever. Je le laissai faire, impatiente, affamée. Il s'assura de l'emprise de mes bras autour de sa nuque, et relâchant sa poigne me fit glisser sur sa longueur dressée, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans mon intimité humide et palpitante. Je lui fus reconnaissante de parvenir à rester immobile quelques instants fort nécessaires pour que mon corps s'adapte à la taille de son sexe. C'est durant ce laps de temps, sûrement le dernier où je pouvais penser, que je me rendis compte qu'il avait enfilé un préservatif, heureuse de constater qu'il était responsable pour deux. Lorsqu'il me sentit détendue, ou peut-être simplement attisé par mes ondulations d'impatience, il commença à se mouvoir en moi. Ses doigts crispés sur l'arrondi de mes fesses, me conduisaient de haut en bas, accompagnant davantage ma montée que ma retombée. Ainsi aidé par l'apesanteur, il me pénétrait fortement et profondément, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir à chaque fois. Entre ça, et la beauté du spectacle que représentaient ses muscles bandés sous l'effort, j'étais dans la totale incapacité de penser. Semblant saisir son effet sur moi, il sourit avant de venir mordiller le lobe de l'une de mes oreilles en disant :

— Je me sens lamentable, mais tu es si désirable que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps.

Ces paroles firent naître un supplément de papillons dans le creux de mon ventre, qui s'envolèrent aux quatre coins de mon corps entraînant dans leur suite les prémices de mon orgasme. Edward s'en rendit immédiatement compte, sentant mon intimité se contracter autour de lui, accentuant le frottement entre nos deux chaires les plus intimes. Il se pencha légèrement pour cueillir ma bouche, la caressa de la pointe de sa langue juste avant de mordre un peu trop vigoureusement ma lèvre inférieure. Ma jouissance explosa en même temps que la douleur, et je rejetai la tête en arrière, gémissante et tremblante, ravagée par un plaisir comme je n'en avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Edward accéléra une dernière fois sa cadence et je le sentis finalement se crisper juste avant qu'un râle rauque ne remonte de sa gorge. Sexy, bestial, tellement homme.

Et comme si ses bras commençaient à fatiguer, je le surpris balayant la pièce du regard.

— Au bout du couloir à gauche, soufflai-je en lui indiquant ma chambre.

Après avoir pris le temps de m'embrasser très tendrement, il se mit en route. Une fois qu'il m'eut étendue sur le tissu froid de ma couette, il quémanda la salle de bains avant d'y disparaître pour se nettoyer. Je me glissai dans le lit espérant chauffer suffisamment l'espace avant son retour.

***O***

_Je n'arrivais pas à me contenir. Il fallait que je marche de long en large pour ne pas laisser exploser ma fureur. J'avais dû m'enfermer chez moi pour ne pas que ma jalousie maladive ne me fasse repérer. Pourtant, j'aurai tellement aimé être dehors, laisser exploser ma colère sans crainte d'alerter mon entourage. Dans l'un de mes allers -à moins que ce ne soit un retour-, j'aperçus mon reflet dans un miroir. Il me parut insoutenable. Je me détestais. J'étais incapable de la protéger. Isabella. Mon Isabella._

_J'avais le cœur en miette de l'avoir vu avec lui ce soir, de constater que déjà, en si peu de temps à son contact, elle changeait. J'avais vu sa façon de rejeter la tête en arrière lorsqu'elle rigolait à ses blagues, la façon dont elle se mordillait la lèvre alors qu'elle l'écoutait parler. J'avais également observé la facilité avec laquelle elle acceptait son contact, pire, s'en réjouissait, le réclamait. Je ne la reconnaissais plus._

_Je n'avais pas résisté, je les avais suivis. Il fallait que je sache, que je constate, que je réalise. J'avais détesté la galanterie de ce putain de beau parleur, sa façon charmante -charmeuse- de lui proposer son bras. J'avais manqué de sortir de ma cachette, de me ruer sur lui au moment où elle si était accrochée, trop proche, trop offerte. Allant même jusqu'à oser poser sa tête, aux cheveux qu'elle avait lâchés pour lui, sur l'épaule carrée de ce salopard alors qu'il la charriait gentiment._

_Mais le pire s'était joué il y a peu, sous mes yeux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir les images gravé sur la rétine, refusant de me quitter. Elle l'avait laissé rentrer chez elle sous prétexte d'un dernier verre. L'excuse des femmes faciles, des salopes. Ce qu'elle n'était pas. Ce qu'il faisait d'elle. Je les revoyais comme si j'y étais encore, s'enlaçant, s'embrassant, s'emboîtant. Ce connard la salissait, la changeait pour mieux la briser._

_Au milieu de tout ça, je m'étais perdu, indécis. Elle était mienne, mais je ne la reconnaissais plus. Je ne savais plus comment agir pour qu'elle reprenne le droit chemin, celui qui aurait dû être le sien. Il fallait que je me calme, que je m'éloigne de ce lamentable spectacle, de leur relation proscrite, afin de pouvoir penser clairement. J'allais élaborer un plan qui la ramènerait vers moi, sa seule véritable âme sœur. Le seul qui puisse l'aimer à la hauteur de ce qu'elle méritait. _

_Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je pris la direction de la porte, respirant un bon coup et m'armant d'un sourire trompe l'œil. Avant d'ouvrir, de regagner la civilisation, je murmurai une dernière fois son prénom, promesse silencieuse. Isabella._

***O***

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ma première nuit en compagnie d'Edward. Et contrairement à tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer au moment de notre rencontre, entre nous, s'était devenu du sérieux. Moi qui pensais qu'avec le pervers qui me collait au train, il me serait difficile voir même impossible d'avoir une vie amoureuse, je fus surprise et la plus heureuse des femmes en réalisant mon erreur.

Si les premiers temps, mon harceleur avait continué de m'appeler, ses contacts avaient fini par s'espacer pour finalement s'arrêter. Je m'étais convaincue que la présence constante d'Edward à mes côtés, même si nous ne passions pas toutes nos nuits ensemble, avait fini par le décourager. Et je n'allais absolument pas m'en plaindre.

Ce soir-là, nous étions sortis boire un verre à Port Angeles en compagnie d'Angela et de Ben, un publiciste qu'elle fréquentait depuis quelques semaines. Vers vingt-trois heures, bien qu'étant veille de week-end, Edward montra des signes d'impatience. Voilà une petite dizaine de jours que je le trouvais bizarre et même s'il avait prétexté une affaire stressante au travail, une pointe d'inquiétude me tiraillait. Ne souhaitant pas tenter le diable, je décidai de lui proposer de rentrer et je le sentis se détendre à l'instant où il accepta.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il m'enlaça avant même que nous ayons rejoint la voiture. Après un baiser tendre et profond, il me dit :

— Excuse-moi mon amour, je sais que je ne suis pas d'agréable compagnie en ce moment. Tu me pardonnes ?

Je hochai la tête en répondant :

— Bien sûr. Moi même je suis crevée. Je me disais d'ailleurs qu'on aurait pu aller chez toi pour changer. On y sera plus rapidement que si on doit traverser tout Forks pour rejoindre ma résidence.

Comme à chaque fois que j'évoquais une potentielle visite à son domicile -où je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds-, il se tendit et refusa.

— Tu sais que je préfère qu'on se voit chez toi. Je vis dans un endroit froid et totalement impersonnel et j'aurai honte de t'y recevoir. Mais je vais chercher mieux, promis !

Je n'insistai pas. En quelques mois en sa compagnie, j'avais déjà épuisé tous mes arguments et toute l'énergie que j'étais prête à mettre dans ce sujet légèrement houleux. Il conduisit alors jusqu'à chez moi. Je fus étonnée de le voir me suivre à l'intérieur. Tendu comme il semblait l'être, je pensais qu'il se retrancherait chez lui. Au lieu de quoi, à peine la porte refermée dans notre dos, il plongea sur moi et me fit l'amour sans douceur, avec une certaine urgence emplie d'impatience.

Alors que nous avions enfin réussi à rejoindre la chambre dans notre périple, on s'effondra sur le lit, encore secoués par les réminiscences de notre orgasme. Il m'attira contre lui et alors qu'il caressait distraitement mes cheveux, il me dit :

— J'aimerai t'emmener en week-end la semaine prochaine. Nous couper de la routine, du boulot. Rien que toi et moi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— C'est une excellente idée. Je crois qu'on a bien besoin de ça, de se retrouver.

Il m'embrassa, avec sur les lèvres le retour de ce sourire sexy que j'aimais tant. Puis, il me fit de nouveau l'amour, avec cette fois moins d'impatience, plus de douceur et de tendresse juste avant de me laisser m'endormir tout contre son flanc, la tête posée au-dessus de son cœur.

La semaine suivante passa très vite entre le rythme effréné au bureau et les préparatifs du week-end à venir. Edward avait tenu à maintenir notre destination secrète, et j'avais presque l'impression de retrouver l'homme fougueux de nos débuts que le stress m'avait volé.

D'ici une trentaine de minutes, il me faudrait descendre le retrouver dans le hall de l'immeuble pour le grand départ. Autant dire que je trépignais d'impatience, me projetant mille films mentaux de ce qui pouvait m'attendre. Angela entra dans mon bureau alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, seulement retenue par la sonnerie du téléphone.

— File en week-end, me souffla Angela. Qui que ce soit, il peut bien attendre lundi.

— Allo, dis-je en tirant la langue à ma collègue qui soupirait d'exaspération.

— ... Isabella... _Clic_.

Je dus pâlir à vue d'œil car Angela se précipita vers moi en s'exclamant :

— Tout va bien ? Bella ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, trop chancelante, elle reprit :

— C'était lui n'est-ce pas ? C'était ce psychopathe qui te harcelait. Il reprend du service ?

Prenant mon manteau, je tentai d'inspirer par la bouche pour reprendre pied. Je me raccrochai mentalement à l'image d'Edward pour tenir.

— Il faut que j'y aille, balbutiai-je bousculant presque ma collègue sur mon passage.

— Donne-moi cinq minutes, cria celle-ci. Je prends ma veste, et je te tiens compagnie le temps qu'Edward te rejoigne.

— Pas la peine, il sera probablement déjà en bas. Merci Angie. À lundi.

Je gagnai alors le sous-sol machinalement et me plaçai à côté de la porte de l'ascenseur comme Edward me l'avait demandé. Je ne cessai de regarder ma montre, avide de ses bras réconfortants autour de moi, de sa bouche aimante sur la mienne. Une heure plus tard, je tapotais frénétiquement des chaînes de SMS à l'attention d'Edward. J'essayais de me contrôler, de ne pas m'alarmer de son retard, mais ça, combiné à l'appel de mon harceleur après des mois de silence me perturbais violemment.

Lorsque j'aperçus au fond du parking un homme encapuchonné dans un sweat gris à l'allure étrangement familière, ma paranoïa s'éveilla totalement, et j'explosai en larmes, m'effondrant au sol aux pieds de l'ascenseur. Paniquée, j'appelai Angela à défaut d'avoir une réponse au numéro d'Edward. Cette dernière toujours dans les bureaux me rejoignit immédiatement et me prit dans ses bras, les yeux emplis de pitié alors qu'elle ne percevait aucune trace de l'homme louche que j'avais évoqué dans mon appel hystérique.

— Il faut appeler la police, murmurai-je la voix éteinte d'avoir trop hurlé.

— Bella, calme-toi, dit Angela en me caressant les cheveux. Il n'y a personne, rien ne sert de les déranger.

— Angela, dis-je un peu plus fermement en me redressant. Il faut appeler la police, je suis sûre qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas bien.

Lorsqu'elle comprit que je parlais d'Edward, la compassion envahit davantage son regard. Je compris qu'elle pensait qu'il s'était dégonflé, qu'il m'avait larguée. Mais je refusai d'y croire, et si elle ne voulait pas m'aider, j'irais demander de l'aide à la police seule. Je sentais au fond de moi qu'on lui avait fait du mal, qu'on le retenait loin de moi. J'espérais qu'on me croirait. Il le fallait.

***O***

_Voilà deux jours que je l'avais enlevé. Je n'avais pas pu accepter qu'il l'emmène en week-end si loin de moi comme il en avait le projet. Comment aurais-je pu veiller sur Isabella si ce démon mettait autant de distance entre nous ? Je n'avais donc eu d'autre choix. _

_Le vendredi soir, à l'aube de leur départ et alors que je surveillais leur sortie, il avait commis l'erreur qui l'avait conduit dans mes filets. L'erreur qui expliquait qu'il se trouvait en ce moment dans mon dos, ligoté et bâillonné sur une chaise. Il était sorti seul du bâtiment renfermant leurs bureaux. J'avais pris ça comme un signe du destin m'offrant l'opportunité de l'éloigner d'Isabella afin que rien n'arrive à cette femme que je chérissais tant, cette femme qui était mienne._

_À présent, il était là, dans cette pièce, en ma compagnie, enfermé dans cette bicoque où je m'étais retranché. Pour ne pas le fixer, le frapper, le briser, j'observais mon reflet éthéré dans un vieux miroir qui traînait sur l'un des murs, le temps de reprendre contenance. Malheureusement, je l'y apercevais également. Il était comme brillant, dans le seul vrai rayon de lumière qu'offrait la triste __**ampoule**__, rendue clignotante par la mauvaise distribution de l'électricité dans le coin reculé où nous étions. Je le détestais lui et sa beauté parfaite. Lui et son aisance avec elle. Lui et l'amour qu'elle lui portait. J'aurai aimé savoir agir comme lui, qu'elle me regarde avec les mêmes yeux brillants d'affection._

_Je m'éloignai du miroir sans pour autant quitter nos reflets des yeux, le surveillant même si je savais qu'il était dans l'incapacité de bouger. Je n'allais pas pouvoir le garder plus longtemps enfermé sans danger. Isabella avait déjà alerté les autorités et bientôt le risque serait trop grand même si ces idiots d'inspecteurs -je le savais- peinaient à la croire. Observant la lassitude dans le regard de mon prisonnier, je savais qu'il ne parlerait pas, qu'il ne dirait jamais rien de ce qu'il avait réellement vécu, séquestré ici avec moi. _

_J'avais toujours pris grand soin de ne jamais trop me dévoiler. Il ne connaissait rien de moi. Pas même la totalité de mon visage que l'éclairage faiblard lui masquait trop souvent. Il ne serait pas en mesure de me nuire. Moi cependant, avant de le relâcher, j'allais veiller à ce qu'il ne m'oublie pas totalement. À ce qu'il comprenne pourquoi je l'avais confiné, puni et détesté. À ce que chaque jour, quelque chose lui rappelle de se tenir sur ses gardes, loin d'elle. Loin de mon Isabella._

_Alors, rivant mes yeux dans ceux écarquillés de son reflet, j'écartai les pans de sa chemise sale et y approchai la pointe d'un couteau que j'avais tourné et retourné entre mes doigts n'hésitant que brièvement à passer à l'acte. Et avec un sourire mesquin et heureux, je commençai à graver mon avertissement dans la chair ferme de ses pectoraux. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait que c'était la première et dernière fois que je me donnais la peine de le mettre en garde. Alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient encore davantage sous l'effroi et la douleur, je psalmodiai encore et encore le prénom de celle que j'avais juré d'aimer et de protéger. Isabella. Pendant ce temps là, ma main vengeresse continuait à graver sa peau sans le moindre remords._

« She's mine. »_ Elle est mienne. Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse, il fallait qu'il me la laisse. _

_À peine j'eus gravé la dernière lettre que des étoiles dansèrent devant mes yeux. L'émotion était trop forte, l'excitation me tournait la tête. Et alors qu'une baisse de tension coupait momentanément la lumière, je me laissai tomber au sol sous le poids de mes ressentis. Lui. Ce bellâtre, je ne l'entendais pas. Il avait sûrement tourné de l'œil, étourdi par la douleur. D'ailleurs, au bourdonnement qui résonnait dans ma tête de plus en plus fort, je sentis que je n'allais pas tarder à le rejoindre. Mais ma torpeur à moi aurait un délicieux goût de victoire…_

***O***

Edward avait disparu depuis quatre jours maintenant et la police commençait seulement à me croire. Il avait fallu que son patron et ses collègues joignent leurs inquiétudes aux miennes en ne l'apercevant pas le lundi matin au bureau, pour qu'on m'accorde un peu de crédibilité.

Dans l'incapacité de me concentrer, j'avais posé des congés exceptionnels, et je restais cloîtrée chez moi en espérant qu'il y apparaisse comme par magie. En réalité, j'étais terrorisée. Les appels du psychopathe avaient repris, l'homme avec qui je me croyais en train de construire un avenir s'était volatilisé, et je nous pensais en danger autant l'un que l'autre.

On frappa faiblement à la porte. Sûrement Angela qui venait veiller à ce que j'avale au moins un repas par jour... Je me traînai jusqu'à la porte et la déverrouillai. Presque immédiatement, le bâtant s'ouvrit à la volée, et un corps masculin s'effondra à mes pieds, mi-dedans, mi-dehors. Edward ! Je tombai à genoux, et le retournai tant bien que mal sur le dos. Mes yeux tombèrent sur une immense tâche de sang maculant la chemise que je lui avais vu porter le vendredi de sa disparition. Inquiète, je voulus écarter les pans de tissu pour m'enquérir des dégâts, mais il repoussa ma main d'un geste vague et articula difficilement :

— Secours...

Puis il s'évanouit. Me redressant d'un bon, je me ruai alors sur le téléphone pour y composer le numéro des services d'urgence, de la police et après réflexion d'Angela. J'allais avoir besoin de soutien, je le sentais. Tout ce petit monde arriva rapidement, et conduisit mon bien-aimé à l'hôpital. N'ayant pas été invitée à grimper à bord, je fus heureuse qu'Angela arrive au moment de leur départ et ne me propose de m'y conduire. Je tremblais comme une feuille et j'aurai été bien incapable de prendre le volant.

Les heures suivantes s'écoulèrent lentement, sans que personne ne prenne la peine de nous informer de quoi que ce soit. Des bruits de couloirs nous parvinrent tout de même, évoquant déshydratation et plaies superficielles au torse. Lorsqu'enfin une infirmière m'autorisa à rejoindre Edward, je poussai la porte pour voir deux inspecteurs de police prendre place auprès de son lit.

Lorsqu'il me vit, Edward les ignora totalement, tendant une main dans ma direction. Je m'en saisis presque précipitamment, et il m'invita à m'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Il agrippa immédiatement ma nuque pour m'attirer à lui pour m'embrasser. Des larmes m'échappèrent et il les caressa d'un pouce tendre. L'un des enquêteurs se racla la gorge et Edward reporta son regard vert sur lui.

— Je suis le shérif McNamara et voici mon adjoint, Newton. Je me doute que vous ne devez avoir qu'une envie, être tranquille avec votre compagne. Mais votre mémoire sera de moins en moins claire plus le temps passera. Vous comprenez ? demanda le plus vieux des deux.

— Oui, se contenta de répondre Edward.

— Vous avez dit à l'agent arrivé le premier au domicile de votre compagne que vous ignoriez qui vous avait fait ça et qu'on vous avait relâché sans raison apparente. Vous confirmez maintenant que avez l'esprit un peu plus clair, continua alors McNamara.

Edward acquiesça silencieusement et comme il ne semblait pas vouloir s'exprimer Newton demanda :

— Aucune idée de la personne qui se trouve derrière tout ça ?

Edward se tourna vers moi, cherchant mon regard, comme s'il craignait ma réaction face à ce qu'il avait à dire. Puis, reportant son attention sur ses deux interlocuteurs en uniforme, il commença :

— Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais je sais pourquoi il a fait ça. Il m'en voulait parce que je fréquentais Isabella, poursuivit-il en pressant presque douloureusement ma main qu'il avait saisie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de leur lancer un regard criant le fameux "je vous l'avais bien dit" de rigueur, même si je n'avais rencontré aucun de ses deux hommes en allant exposer mes doutes au commissariat.

— Nous avions commencé à creuser du côté de harceleur dont mademoiselle Swan disait être la victime. Pensez-vous pouvoir l'identifier si la piste des appels venait à donner quelque chose ? poursuivit Newton.

— Je..., commença Edward avant de déglutir difficilement, les yeux dans le vague. Il m'a frappé sans retenue, n'avait de cesse de me plonger la tête dans une **bassine** d'eau froide pour m'empêcher de m'étourdir. Je n'avais pas vraiment les idées claires, il faisait très sombre, il portait une veste à capuche qui masquait son visage... Non, je ne pense pas pouvoir le reconnaître.

— Il n'avait aucun signe distinctif visible ? Comme un tatouage, une cicatrice ou encore une tâche de naissance ? Et sa voix ? questionna le shérif McNamara. Il devait vous parler puisque vous avez découvert ses motivations. La reconnaîtriez-vous, elle ?

Edward frissonna, juste avant de se redresser vivement ce qui lui tira une grimace :

— Si ! Maintenant que vous le dites, je me souviens avoir aperçu un tatouage sur son cou. Du côté gauche. Je l'ai relevé parce que j'en ai moi-même un placé presque au même endroit, finit-il d'expliquer en penchant la tête pour prouver ses dires. Quant à sa voix, j'imagine que oui, je pourrais l'identifier.

Newton se redressa dans sa chaise, à l'affut :

— Pensez-vous être en mesure de **dessiner** ce tatouage ? Où ne serait-ce qu'une vague esquisse ?

J'imaginai qu'il pensait enfin avoir trouvé là un élément incriminant, et surpris son énorme déception quand Edward répondit en secouant négativement la tête :

— Il faisait trop sombre, je n'ai vu qu'une ombre... Je me sens si minable ! Cet homme faisait presque ma taille ! S'il ne m'avait pas pris par surprise, j'aurais certainement pu sans aucun mal le neutraliser.

— Ne culpabilisez pas monsieur Cullen, dit McNamara en se levant donnant le signal du départ à son second qui l'imita. La discrétion de cet homme dégouline de préméditation. Vous n'aviez aucune chance. Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que nous aurons du nouveau, en attendant, reposez-vous.

Il me salua brièvement d'un signe de tête, avant de s'éclipser, son adjoint sur les talons.

Regardant la porte se refermer sur leurs talons, je restai silencieuse un moment puis dis en me tournant vers Edward :

— Que t'a-t-il fait ? Que t'as fait ce salopard. J'ai vu le sang sur ta poitrine. J'ai vu tes grimaces de douleur. Dis-moi. Montre-moi ! Je me sens tellement responsable... Si je t'avais dit que j'avais été sa cible, tu te serais tenu sur tes gardes !

— Bella, Bella, Bella ! Stop ! Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce mec est un gros malade. Et je suis bien content qu'il me soit tombé dessus, plutôt que sur toi. Mon amour, quoi qu'il m'ait fait, ça en valait la peine, tu m'entends ?

Les larmes se mirent à couler, et je n'eus pas le cœur de les retenir. Doucement, pour ne pas prendre le risque de le heurter, je m'allongeai contre lui. Il me laissa le temps de m'apaiser sans dire un mot, puis lorsque mes sanglots eurent disparu, il me demanda en relevant mon visage vers le sien de la pointe de son index :

— Peux-tu aller chercher la boîte qui est dans la poche intérieure de ce qu'il reste de ma veste ?

Je le fis dans l'instant pour y découvrir un écrin blanc et doré.

— Ouvre-le, m'ordonna-t-il la voix tremblante.

Une nouvelle fois, je lui obéis sans réfléchir pour tomber sur une magnifique bague de fiançailles où trônait un solitaire en forme de cœur. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de parler, Edward débita :

— C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on se prenne un week-end. Parce que j'avais prévu de te demander d'être mienne pour la vie, loin de mon boulot qui me stresse et me rend infect. Je sais que l'effet n'est pas le même, mais j'ai besoin de savoir _Bellissima_, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu veux de moi !

— Oui.

Ce fut la seule chose que je parvins à articuler avant que mes larmes ne redoublent. Un sourire radieux fendit la bouche d'Edward, et j'eus instantanément envie de me fondre en lui. Mais il n'était pas en état, chaque chose en son temps.

Trois semaines plus tard, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Pour commencer, Edward avait déménagé dans une charmante petite maison de ville avec jardinet et nous passions à présent plus de temps chez lui que chez moi. Et je ne m'en plaignais absolument pas.

Ensuite, j'arborais à la main droite une magnifique bague synonyme d'amour, de promesses, d'engagement futur et j'irradiais de bonheur. Je savais que mon harceleur courait toujours, mais l'assurance d'Edward face à ça et toutes les promesses silencieuses qu'on se faisait suffisaient à me faire oublier le danger.

En ce dimanche après-midi, nous avions réuni quelques collègues et amis pour fêter à la fois nos fiançailles et sa pendaison de crémaillère. L'arrière-cour grouillait de monde, et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

— Ces gens ont soif, plaisanta Ben en arrivant vers moi avec Angie.

— Je m'en doute, dis-je le ton plein d'excuses. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mon ouvre-bouteille. C'est un comble.

— Il est peut-être à l'intérieur, proposa Angela. Si tu sais où je dois chercher, je veux bien aller tenter ma chance, qui sait, j'en aurais peut-être plus que toi !

— Merci, lui répondis-je soulagée par son aide. Va voir dans le salon, dans l'un des tiroirs bas du buffet. Il me semble que j'ai vu Edward le ranger là.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans la maison une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'Edward ne revienne avec un plateau chargé de grillades à faire dorer.

— Un problème mon Amour ? questionna-t-il en me voyant agitée.

— Pas vraiment, soufflai-je en cueillant son baiser. Angela est partie me chercher un tire-bouchon dans le salon, et elle ne revient pas. Elle ne doit pas trouver. Tu ne voudrais pas être un ange, et aller l'aider.

— Quelle question ! J'y cours !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il est serviable, pouffa Ben en regardant Edward s'éloigner. Un vrai p'tit **scout **!

Je l'observai à mon tour, admirant le tissu stretch de sa chemise épouser ses magnifiques épaules carrées auxquelles j'adorais m'agripper. Il prenait la direction de la véranda, bien souvent ralenti par des gens souhaitant le saluer. Aimablement, il leur accordait à tous quelques secondes. Dieu, que j'aimais cet homme ! Il était réellement parfait !

***O***

_Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi elle était si longue, mais moi, je savais, je voyais._

_Dans son dos, j'observais cette petite brunette bien trop curieuse ouvrir les tiroirs du buffet un à un. À la recherche d'un tire-bouchon, disait-elle. Une fouineuse oui ! C'est ce qu'elle était._

_Je l'entendis pousser un petit cri, et je sus. Je sus qu'elle avait compris, qu'elle venait d'avoir la plus horrible __**révélation**__ de sa vie... et aussi probablement la dernière._

_Je la vis feuilleter les photos en les laissant tomber une à une sur le sol, puis replonger la main dans mon tiroir à malice pour en sortir quelques téléphones à cartes prépayées et enfin se saisir du couteau avec lequel j'avais tailladé l'autre salop, l'autre joli cœur._

_Silencieusement, j'enfilai ma toute nouvelle veste à capuche bleue qui pendait à la patère derrière la porte. Tant pis s'il me fallait de nouveau investir dans un vêtement neuf le lendemain, mais je préférais ne pas salir ma belle chemise choisie par Isabella pour pouvoir me mêler rapidement aux autres une fois que j'aurais réglé son compte à cette fouille-merde. Lorsque la fermeture éclair fut remontée jusqu'à mon menton, je donnai un coup de talon dans la porte, la refermant en un claquement sec. Angela se tourna vers moi, l'expression de son visage hésitant entre soulagement et crainte. Finalement, elle n'avait peut-être pas tout compris, ou pas très bien. Qu'importe, je ne pouvais prendre aucun risque._

— _Edward, questionna-t-elle cherchant une issue des yeux._

— _Non ma belle, répondis-je un mauvais rictus aux lèvres. Pas tout à fait. Ce minable est indisponible pour le moment. Alors je prends les commandes de sa belle gueule d'ange, comme souvent quand ce pauvre minable n'a pas le cran d'agir comme il faudrait. Et malheureusement, quand il reviendra, il sera déjà bien trop tard pour toi._

_M'approchant d'elle jusqu'à la faire reculer dos au buffet, je n'eus alors plus qu'à tendre le bras pour attraper le couteau qu'elle avait posé sur le dessus. Quelle ironie ! Elle m'avait facilité les choses._

— _Tu n'aurais pas dû fouiner ici. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je consolerais Isabella._

_Puis, je levai le bras avant de l'abattre dans sa direction. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois._

***O***

**N/A : J'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment !**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé le tout ? Pas trop sombre ?**

**À vos retours maintenant ;)**


	7. OS 6 : Une affaire banale

**Le fait divers : **_Une affaire banale_

**Criminels ou enquêteurs : **_James/Angela_

**Affaire résolue ou pas (Disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OsContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **Un crime a été commis Contest**

***O***

Quand James arriva avec son équipe dans cette ville, ils savaient déjà tout ce qu'avaient pu envoyer les services de police locaux sur cette affaire. À savoir, pas grand-chose. Les meurtres de cinq femmes d'une vingtaine d'années que rien d'apparent ne reliait entre elles en dehors du fait qu'elles étaient natives de la ville et ne l'avaient jamais quittée.

Il conduisait la berline du bureau, à sa droite, Angela pianotait sur son ordinateur n'ayant pas reçu le dossier d'enquête, elle regardait le site officiel de la ville. Il avait visiblement bien changé depuis l'élection de la nouvelle maire.

Derrière, dans la camionnette, Edward suivait, la musique à fond. Comme à son habitude, il chantait, ou plutôt hurlait les paroles. C'était son plaisir quand il conduisait, et il l'a tellement bien fait sentir à tout le monde, qu'en général, il était seul dans son véhicule.

Angela grogna un peu devant le site qu'elle regardait, son ordinateur semblait paniquer, sa batterie faiblissait. Elle remonta le fil qui reliait sa machine à l'allume-cigare et s'aperçut que l'extrémité n'était pas insérée correctement. Les cahots de la route avaient dû faire sauter la prise. Elle rebrancha correctement cette dernière, et en se redressant, entendit la voix de velours de James :

— Alors comme ça, le shérif t'a appelée, toi, une native de la ville pour s'occuper de cette affaire personnellement. L'enfant de pays qui vient à la rescousse.

Angela leva la tête, et le fixa, lui et son petit sourire narquois :

— En effet, et sur mon téléphone professionnel. Le shérif a de la ressource. Elle me voulait sur l'affaire à tout prix, c'est comme ça dans les petites villes, ça ne fait pas trop confiance aux étrangers.

— Elle aurait dû suivre le protocole, faire une demande officielle au bureau qui aurait envoyé une équipe.

— Mais alors, cela aurait pu être n'importe quelle équipe. Je te remercie de m'avoir appuyée auprès du directeur pour que cela soit nous, et que j'en fasse partie. Étant agent depuis à peine deux mois, je n'avais guère de poids pour faire valoir une telle demande.

— Mais c'est normal, ainsi, je vais pouvoir rencontrer tes parents.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers elle et la vit devenir rouge comme une tomate. Elle ne leur donnait que peu de nouvelles et ne les avait même pas prévenus qu'elle allait passer quelques jours en ville. Et maintenant, la jeune femme se demandait comment corriger ce petit impair sans subir une remontrance qui la ferait se sentir comme une petite fille honteuse.

James sourit, pensant que c'était sa petite remarque qui la faisait rougir. Le courant passait entre eux, on pouvait même dire que depuis peu, quelques jours, ils se fréquentaient. Ce genre de comportement entre équipiers n'était pas franchement approuvé par le bureau. En fait, c'était littéralement interdit. Mais comme pour l'heure personne n'était au courant, et que rien de sérieux ne s'était passé entre eux deux, il n'en avait cure braver les règles était presque sa marque de fabrique. Il arrêta de divaguer rapidement afin de se concentrer sur la route à nouveau. Le déluge qui tombait lui demandait pas mal d'attention. Le panneau de la ville apparut seulement quelques secondes avant que le véhicule ne le dépasse. Le chaos de la route nationale cédant la place à une avenue mieux goudronnée.

Le convoi s'arrêta juste devant le poste de police et tout le monde en descendit rapidement. James ramassa sur la banquette son long manteau de cuir et son chapeau assorti lui aussi. Avec cela, il ressemblait un peu à un cowboy.

— On se retrouve à l'intérieur ! dit-il avant de partir en courant sous la pluie diluvienne.

Angela mit l'ordinateur dans son sac imperméable, du moins l'espérait-elle, attrapa son manteau, et suivit au pas de course. Rapidement rejointe par Edward qui, ayant le même souci avec les gouttes d'eau, se protégeait comme il le pouvait avec sa veste.

Les locaux du shérif étaient joliment décorés, trois bureaux ornaient la pièce principale avec un agent de police assis derrière chacun d'entre eux. La shérif avait le droit à une pièce isolée par une vitre et une porte. Elle se leva et rejoignit le hall après avoir avisé l'entrée d'un homme d'environ un mètre soixante-quinze, large d'épaules, par la porte principale. Il se tenait droit et avançait lentement, sûr de lui, se dirigeant directement vers elle. Elle reconnut en lui un fédéral rien qu'à sa manière de marcher et d'observer les choses. Bien que sa tenue ne colle pas trop ave le style de la maison. Long cuir de cowboy ouvert, chapeau de la même matière, une chemise, un pantalon, mais pas de cravate. Elle pensa qu'il s'agissait sûrement un pistonné qui se la raconte. Elle allait le remettre à sa place, comme il se doit.

— Bonjour, je suis…

— Angela n'est pas avec vous ?

Le fédéral décela une pointe d'arrogance dans ce qui semblait être une question anodine et placée avec impolitesse. Il resta à la fixer, droit dans les yeux, impassiblement. La shérif commença à en faire autant. Son regard fut attiré par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement laissant entrer deux personnes, une femme et un homme. L'homme était grand, visiblement athlétique, sans être costaud. Elle reconnut Angela au premier coup d'œil. Un mètre soixante-cinq, fine et gracile. Ses cheveux châtains bouclaient légèrement. Son visage était doux, le menton légèrement anguleux. Si elle avait fait quelques centimètres de plus, elle aurait pu devenir mannequin.

— LA voici, ainsi que le reste de mon équipe. Shérif !

Le ton froid et neutre instillé dans la phrase la ramena à la réalité. Elle le regarda de nouveau, et vit son regard la scruter, sans ciller depuis tout ce temps. Ce qui la mit franchement mal à l'aise d'un seul coup.

— Appelez-moi Esmée. Je vais vous montrer où vous pouvez vous installer. On vous attendait plus tôt dans la matinée, annonça le shérif tentant de garder contenance, prête à en découdre face à ce regard froid qui lui donnait l'impression de vouloir la faire plier par sa seule volonté.

— La pluie nous a pas mal ralentis.

Cette fois, sa réponse fut chaleureuse, amusée. Il avait un sourire large qui illuminait son visage.

Un tel revirement décontenança Esmée qui ne put que bégayer en lui indiquant la pièce qui leur était allouée.

Le reste de l'équipe entra, tout sourire, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu dire le shérif en une trentaine de secondes pour avoir le droit à ce traitement habituellement usité pour déstabiliser les suspects.

L'équipe s'installa dans ce qui était la salle de réunion du poste. James donnait ses ordres avec douceur et chacun s'y appliquait rapidement.

— C'est bien la première fois que je vois un bouquet de **roses** dans un local de police, dit Edward en le regardant avec **fascination** comme s'il voulait faire de la télékinésie dessus.

— Et voici les dossiers de l'enquête ! Esmée en surgissant avec une pile dans les bras. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de les informatiser, vous allez devoir le faire vous même, ajouta le shérif en posant son regard sur Angela.

— Je vais devoir m'en charger si je comprends bien ! rétorqua cette dernière.

— Indispensable si tu désires pouvoir faire tes corrélations, renchérit Edward enjoué. Ils n'ont semble-t-il pas encore trouvé de points communs aux victimes, en dehors du fait qu'elles ont toutes grandis ici.

James referma la porte après la sortie d'Esmée et dit en se retournant:

— On inverse les rôles pour cette fois. Ed, tu compiles les données. Angie et moi, on va aller interroger les familles des défuntes, et voir ce que l'on peut trouver. On a potassé un peu les dossiers reçus pendant le trajet, il y a quelques lacunes que j'aimerai combler. Et l'enfant du pays pourra toujours voir des choses que nous ne pouvons percevoir, ajouta James avec un petit sourire amusé pour ses deux équipiers.

Chacun avait un objectif, tous se plongèrent dans leur travail. Edward devant l'ordinateur lançait déjà de la musique pour l'accompagner. Ça l'aidait à se concentrer, mais le volume moins haut que quand il conduit.

En sortant, James et Angela constatèrent que la pluie s'était arrêtée. Le trajet fut rapide jusqu'à la maison du mari du premier dossier.

La première victime était une jeune femme un peu ronde, les photos de son mariage la montraient enceinte et elle n'avait jamais perdu les kilos pris pendant la grossesse. Le mari s'occupait de leur enfant, un charmant bambin d'environ deux ans. Ils n'en apprirent guère plus que ce que le dossier contenait déjà.

Sans traîner, le duo passa à la seconde victime. La jeune femme, blonde avec des yeux bleu azur, avait été dans le même lycée et collège. En se penchant sur cette information, on pouvait remarquer que c'était le cas de toutes les victimes. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul établissement scolaire dans le comté. Le faible nombre d'habitants du coin y était pour beaucoup.

En arrivant à la demeure de la troisième victime, qui habitait encore chez ses parents, les fédéraux eurent l'impression d'entrer dans une galerie d'art. Partout, sur tous les murs de la maison, ils pouvaient voir les photos de la victime posant dans diverses tenues. Visiblement, elle était une miss locale et participait à tous les concours de beauté des environs.

Malgré sa tristesse, la mère transpirait de fierté pour sa fille. Sa diatribe les laissa pantelants.

— La voici à son tout premier concours, elle avait huit ans, et elle a gagné. Pendant tout son collège, elle remporta six titres de beauté, elle était vraiment douée pour ça. Et puis arrivée au lycée, elle fut la **princesse** de novembre, l'année d'après, elle fut la princesse de septembre, et elle remporta le titre de reine cette année, un doublé qu'elle réitéra l'année suivante. Elle est la seule princesse à avoir cumulé autant de titres, à apparaître cinq fois au musée des Princesses, ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Après le lycée…

Complètement groggy par le discours interminable qui s'était déroulé devant eux, James et Angela regagnèrent la voiture et décidèrent d'aller prendre un petit verre avant de passer à la suite.

Garée près du parc au centre de la ville, Angela proposa le Central Garden, son ancien QG quand elle sortait avec ses amies. Il servait aussi bien de bar que de restaurant. À cette heure-ci, l'établissement était presque vide. La tenancière quadragénaire reconnut aussitôt la jeune femme et l'accueillit chaleureusement avec moult embrassades :

— Angieee ! Comment vas-tu ma puce ? Tu m'as l'air toute cocotte dans ton tailleur. Et qui est ce beau jeune homme qui t'accompagne ? Tu reviens au pays pour montrer ta conquête la plus sérieuse ?

— Je te présente mon… patron au FBI, répondit la demoiselle en bégayant, rouge comme une pivoine. Nous sommes ici dans le cadre d'une affaire.

La patronne relâcha son étreinte autour de la jeune femme pour reluquer ouvertement l'homme dans son long manteau de cuir.

— Si tu n'en veux pas, préviens-moi, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures. Il a un nom le cowboy ?

— Appelez-moi James, répliqua ce dernier, mort de rire.

— Je vais vous mener à la table préférée d'Angie.

Une fois confortablement installés sur la banquette près du chauffage chacun examina la carte. Angela commanda un grand bol de chocolat chaud gourmand et un **opéra**, et James fit de même. Tous les deux aimaient beaucoup le chocolat.

Les bols étaient si grands que James les qualifia de **bassines**.Ils reçurent en primechacun de la **guimauve** et une **sucette** en chocolat maison en forme de **libellule**. Preuve que la jeune agente était encore le petit chouchou de la patronne.

— Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu m'as proposé cet endroit, annonça James d'un air satisfait.

— Le chocolat est un péché mignon que nous avons toutes les deux, elle et moi. On s'est de suite entendues sur ce sujet, et quelques autres.

— Oui, j'ai pu constater qu'elle ne cache pas que vous avez les mêmes les goûts, répliqua ce dernier en posant un regard pénétrant sur elle qui monta haut son bol pour boire dedans afin de cacher qu'elle rougissait.

— Dis-moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de Princesse ?

Ravie de le voir changer de sujet, promptement, Angela reposa son bol pour commencer à lui expliquer.

— C'est un peu le concours de beauté local le plus prestigieux. Chaque mois de l'année scolaire, une princesse est élue parmi les lycéennes de la ville. Dix princesses, de septembre à juin, qui participent au défilé de la fête nationale. Et ce jour-là, parmi les dix, est élue la reine de l'été.

— C'est vieux ce truc ?

— Ça date de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. À l'époque où la plupart des hommes étaient partis au combat, les femmes des années quarante devaient s'ennuyer et elles ont monté ce concours, qui petit à petit est devenu une véritable institution. Son propre musée se tient derrière la mairie.

— J'ai pu remarquer un impressionnant matriarcat dans cette ville : la maire, la shérif, la médecin légiste, la juge... Tous les postes clefs sont tenus par des femmes ici.

— Quand je suis partie, le shérif ne l'était pas, Esmée est la première à détenir ce poste. Et je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange là-dedans.

— Absolument rien, affirma-t-il en observant l'extérieur, pensif. J'ai une question majeure à te poser. Il faut que tu plonges dans tes souvenirs pour cela.

La jeune femme se concentra d'un seul coup, elle voyait la réflexion à l'œuvre. James avait un air grave en regardant par la fenêtre, il se tourna vers elle, se pencha en avant :

— Quelle vue a-t-on depuis le char des Princesses ? Questionna-t-il en posant les coudes sur la table, le menton sur les mains, un grand sourire lui barrant le visage.

Elle baissa la tête, se maudissant d'être tombée dans un panneau aussi grossier. Sûrement qu'elle avait dû mettre trop d'entrain à parler de tout ça. En tout cas, il avait su lire entre les lignes.

— Princesse de mars, dit-elle d'un ton blasé. Ce fut ma seule participation, ma première année de lycée. Je me suis ensuite désintéressée du sujet.

— Tu me ferais visiter le musée ?

— Oui, on est tout à côté. Pourquoi ? répliqua celle-ci interloquée.

— Une intuition, annonça James avec un clin d'œil et un sourire. On y va dès qu'on a fini notre goûter réglementaire.

James et Angela parcouraient le Musée des Princesses du comté. Des couloirs recouverts de photos de miss, toutes souriantes, toutes dans leurs plus beaux atours. Chacune d'entre elles semblait être au comble du **bonheur**. Le premier couloir montrait les Princesses des années quarante, il allait falloir avancer pour atteindre la période qui les intéressait. Le téléphone de James sonna, Edward appelait. Il décrocha pendant qu'Angela accélérait le pas.

— Qu'y a-t-il Ed ? dit James en avançant et observant l'image de la première victime, Princesse du mois de septembre deux mille huit. Son nom apparaissait juste en dessous.

— Vous devriez me rejoindre à la sortie nord de la ville, près du puits en **triangle**.

— Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite, déclara le chef d'équipe d'un air blasé en arrivant devant la photo de la Princesse de février.

— On sort un corps du puits, il est possible qu'elle soit la sixième victime. On cherche son identité, dit Ed d'un air contrit.

— Une belle jeune femme, brune, les yeux verts, environ un mètre soixante-dix avec des tâches de rousseur ?

— La description exacte, répondit l'interlocuteur éberlué. Comment as-tu pu…

— Leah Clearwater ! Il nous faut mettre de suite la septième cible sous protection, ordonna James en se dirigeant vers la représentation de la princesse suivante devant laquelle Angela se tenait, la regardant fixement.

James jeta un coup d'œil à la photo.

— Ed, on arrive et on en discute, informa ce dernier avant de raccrocher.

L'agent observa sa coéquipière, pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine, et reporta son attention sur l'image de la prochaine victime. Il reconnut instantanément Angela qui se tenait sur l'estrade, émue comme toutes les autres Princesses qu'il avait vues avant. Le **photographe** avait réussi à la sublimer, à rendre l'émotion du moment figée sur son cliché à tout jamais.

— La prochaine c'est moi, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix faible et désespérée en tournant la tête vers James.

Son regard implorant le fit littéralement fondre sur place. Succombant à la **tentation**, il l'enlaça tendrement et l'attira à lui avec douceur. Angela se blottit doucement au creux de ses bras. Retrouvant toute sa volonté, mais choisissant de rester lovée contre lui, elle demanda avec douceur et insistance :

— On l'aura avant n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr, répliqua-t-il sans **hésitation** en lui caressant l'arrière de la tête. Aucun doute à avoir là-dessus.

— Comment procède-t-on ?

— On prend le **livre** des Princesses de cette année là, et on compile tous les noms, notre assassin est forcément lié au concours. Je suis à peu prêt certain qu'on la trouvera parmi les concurrentes.

— Le tueur est une femme ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

— Soit ça, soit un maniaque qui sera bien plus dur à trouver. Alors, on va partir sur cette idée, ajouta James en lui caressant le menton.

Angela le regarda dans les yeux, et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa. Leur baiser fut long, tendre et intense. Quand celui-ci se termina, elle alla chercher le livre des Princesses deux mille huit, qui contenait toutes les prétendantes et l'organisation en détail.

— Allez James, on va la coincer facilement avec ça, dit elle sautillante avant de le prendre par la taille et de l'emmener vers la sortie. Ed nous attend !

James, l'air un peu hébété, lui emboita le pas, la prenant aussi par la taille et ils se mirent en chemin.

En son for intérieur, Angela jubilait. Elle avait réussi à le décontenancer, lui qui avait, au bureau, la réputation d'être aussi imperturbable qu'un garde de Buckingham Palace, à **Londres**. Et ça lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle aussi avait ce pouvoir sur lui.

À peine furent-ils sortis du musée qu'une jeune femme se posa devant eux. Grande, mince et athlétique. Son tailleur légèrement mouillé par la pluie qui tombait de nouveau à torrent, elle se protégeait grâce à un parapluie transparent. Son air avenant confinait presque au féroce quand elle regarda le couple sortir du bâtiment. S'avançant vers les fédéraux avec un dictaphone à la main, elle traversa la rue avec une démarche féline qui attira l'œil des deux agents.

— Bonjour ! Isabella Swan du journal local. Je désirerais vous poser quelques questions au sujet des meurtres qui ont eu lieu récemment dans notre comté.

Ella pointa son dictaphone droit vers Angela, si près que cette dernière fit un pas en arrière de crainte de le recevoir en pleine figure.

— Vous êtes bien Angela…

— L'interview est terminée, aucun commentaire, interrompit James avec un ton neutre et froid.

Il prit alors la direction de la voiture, et sa collègue suivit dans son sillage.

Une fois installés, lui au volant, elle à sa droite, ils virent la jeune femme qui après un temps de latence s'était reprise et se dirigeait droit vers eux.

James démarra en trombe, longeant le caniveau qui débordait d'eau. La journaliste fit un bond de côté pour éviter la gerbe d'eau. Elle fixa la voiture qui s'en allait. La colère bouillait en elle. Puis se reprenant, elle se dirigea vers son propre véhicule.

Angela fixait James avec attention.

— Tu as une manière bien à toi de répondre à une interview, remarqua-t-elle amusée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

— Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai choisi notre meilleur charmeur de journalistes pour nous accompagner. Ed saura bien gérer ce genre de désagrément répliqua le chauffeur sans ambages.

— Ed est un bon enquêteur aussi.

— Bien sûr, c'est un minimum pour être agent de terrain, annonça-t-il tout sourire.

— C'est ma première fois sur le terrain, j'ai toujours été derrière un ordi à compiler des données. Ça me stresse un peu. Se tournant vers lui, elle ajouta : Dis-moi, tu ne me fais pas la faveur de me mettre sur le terrain parce qu'on commence à fricoter ensemble ?

Un petit rire amusé précéda une réponse enjouée :

— Non, tu es sur le terrain parce que tu as une formation d'enquêtrice, et cela ne devrait pas être ta première mission. Ton ancien chef d'équipe aurait déjà dû commencer à t'y envoyer. Mais ce vieux con est un misogyne fini, il t'aurait laissée faire la pianoteuse pendant toute ta carrière. C'est pourquoi, j'ai convaincu le directeur de faire l'échange juste avant de recevoir mon nouveau membre.

— Tu as l'air d'avoir pas mal d'influence sur le directeur, suggéra la jeune femme.

— Il m'en doit plus d'une, souffla son camarade avec un clin d'œil.

Le clin d'œil marquait la fin de la conversation sur le sujet, elle en avait appris un peu plus que la plupart des autres agents du FBI. Mais comme souvent, cela soulevait plus de questions que de réponses.

Arrivés sur la scène de crime à la nuit tombante, ils mirent Edward au courant. Il resta bouche bée devant cette **révélation**.

— Alors comme ça, t'es la prochaine sur la liste ! Vociféra Edward.

— Heureusement qu'on te le dit en aparté, histoire que tu le cries sur les toits, rétorqua la demoiselle agacée. Il faut qu'on garde ça pour nous, plus on donnera l'impression de piétiner, plus l'assassin se croira au-dessus de tout soupçon. Il va falloir le laisser venir à moi, pour qu'on puisse l'attraper.

— C'est un plan risqué, surtout pour une bleue.

Elle le cogna violement à l'épaule avec son poing en argumentant qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Puis ils se penchèrent sur l'enquête en cours, rejoignant le patron, qui avait pris des photographies de la scène et qui maintenant en **dessinait** un croquis.

James observait la scène de crime en silence. Il savait, comme chacun des agents présents qu'il n'y aurait pas la moindre preuve pour trouver le suspect. Le déluge et l'immersion dans le puits avaient effacé tous les indices en un temps record.

La légiste estimait le décès à la veille, dans la journée, par noyade. Un seul gros hématome derrière la tête suggérait une attaque par surprise. La femme, en tenue de sport, faisait visiblement son footing. La présence d'un baladeur MP3 à la ceinture avec ses oreillettes qui pendaient montrait que le vol n'était pas un mobile à retenir.

Quand James se retourna, il posa son regard sur la route qu'ils avaient empruntée pour venir. Elle menait à la ville, à peine à deux kilomètres. Quand le reste de son équipe en fit autant, pour voir ce qui captivait son attention, ils remarquèrent qu'une voiture se garait à la limite du périmètre de sécurité.

James annonça à ses coéquipiers, avec une voix assez basse pour qu'eux seuls entendent :

— Ed, ça, c'est pour toi !

Une jeune femme sortit de la voiture, son parapluie transparent s'ouvrit rapidement. Isabella Swan avançait vers le cordon de sécurité. Le shérif s'y dirigea aussi.

Esmée accueillit chaleureusement la journaliste et lui rappela les consignes de sécurité, lui interdisant de franchir la ligne gardée par un des adjoints. Après avoir discuté un moment de tout et de rien, la policière se dirigea vers les fédéraux et annonça que la journaliste locale désirait une interview avec un agent fédéral.

Edward se chargea de la suite. Il partit discuter avec l'acharnée journaliste et revint quelques minutes plus tard, tout sourire. Cette interview allait avoir lieu ce soir, dans un restaurant local, et tout le monde ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cela allait se faire pendant que les autres allaient s'arracher les cheveux à résoudre cette enquête une bonne partie de la nuit.

Une fois la scène de crime nettoyée, les fédéraux et les locaux remballèrent le matériel et rentrèrent au poste. Une autopsie était à faire, et des tonnes de documents étaient à compiler. Tout le monde était sûr de passer une mauvaise soirée. Tous sauf Edward qui allait tranquillement se préparer pour son interview exclusive.

Au moment de partir, James se posa devant Ed, et le plus sérieusement du monde lui affirma :

— Sois prudent, toujours attentif aux détails et n'oublie jamais, fait le relevé d'empreintes avant la fouille au corps.

Le clin d'œil éloquent qui suivit laissa Angela, qui observait la scène, consternée. « Les mecs sont incorrigibles » fut sa pensée première.

Une fois Edward parti, les deux fédéraux restants s'attablèrent dans leur local et commencèrent à éplucher l'affaire dans tous les sens. En premier lieu, le livre des Princesses fut étudié à fond. Celui-ci mit en évidence une piste prometteuse : qu'une certaine Alice Cullen avait participé à toutes les sessions de princesses pendant deux ans, finissant à chaque fois première dauphine, mais jamais elle ne fut élue en vingt tentatives.

— Cullen, ce n'est pas aussi le nom de famille de Ed ? fit remarquer Angela.

— Si, mais ça va être dur de le relier aux meurtres, il a de bons alibis, et il faudrait qu'on prouve qu'il a changé de prénom en devenant un homme.

Un rire à peine contenu suivit cette phrase, qu'un second rejoignit rapidement. La fatigue semblait gagner du terrain passé deux heures du matin. Et ils finirent par s'esclaffer à gorge déployée.

Ils se levèrent pour se diriger droit vers la cafetière et la bouilloire dans le grand hall d'accueil et constatèrent qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans le poste de police.

Ils lancèrent une demande de recherche sur Alice Cullen qui allait tourner une partie de la nuit, et s'allongèrent l'un près de l'autre sur l'épaisse moquette de la salle de réunion pour se reposer.

Edward arriva en avance au restaurant, mais Isabella s'y trouvait déjà. Elle avait commandé un martini qui n'était pas encore arrivé. D'un geste, elle invita l'agent à s'asseoir tout en le détaillant avec avidité. Edward sourit innocemment. Il se savait bel homme, et ce genre de regard brillait régulièrement dans les yeux des femmes qu'il croisait. Lui aussi commença à dévisager la jeune femme.

Elle était très belle, à son goût en tout cas. Une peau ferme posée sur un visage assez rond, deux grands yeux bruns, avec des losanges jaunes. Il remarqua des petites cicatrices très fines à divers endroits, près des racines de ses cheveux bruns. À observer ses épaules, il la devinait musclée, un corps de sportive se dessinait sous ses vêtements.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par Isabella qui commença à parler. Visiblement, elle avait terminé de l'observer bien avant que lui en ait fait autant.

Après les premières questions triviales, le véritable match commença. La journaliste était très professionnelle, et garda un ton neutre à chacune des questions. Edward quant à lui adopta un ton et une allure décontractée et souriante à chacune de ses réponses.

— Vous êtes arrivés peu avant que la sixième victime ne soit trouvée. Avez-vous pu découvrir des preuves ou des indices qui permettraient enfin de coincer ce tueur ?

— Nous avons recueillis tout ce qui se trouvait sur la scène de crime, mais il faudra un examen minutieux pour en retirer quelque chose d'exploitable.

— Vous avez quand même pu analyser les dossiers des cinq premières victimes. Avez-vous trouvé un lien entre elles, un indice qui puisse faire avancer l'enquête ?

— Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il faut du temps pour décortiquer tout ce qui à trait à une enquête aussi complexe, et c'est seulement quand tout aura été étudié à fond que nous aurons des pistes sérieuses pour traquer ce meurtrier avec efficacité.

— Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez aucune piste à l'heure actuelle, aucun profil à donner aux concitoyens du comté ?

— Nous étudions les faits et les preuves. Mes collègues sont à pied d'œuvre en ce moment même et nul doute que d'ici demain l'enquête aura avancé, mais pour l'heure, n'étant pas avec eux, je ne puis affirmer où ils en sont.

Percevant qu'elle n'aurait aucune information sur l'enquête, et qu'il ne faisait que noyer le poisson, elle tenta une autre approche :

— Parlez-moi de vous et de votre équipe. Depuis combien de temps vous agent fédéral et quelles sont vos spécialités ?

— Je suis agent fédéral depuis cinq ans maintenant, et je n'ai pas de spécialité. En tant qu'agent fédéral, je me dois d'être polyvalent, termina Edward presque avec suffisance, en ajoutant un beau clin d'œil et un sourire. Un autre sourire s'afficha sur la bouche de la demoiselle en guise de réponse.

— Et le reste de votre équipe ?

— Nous avons un profileur et agent de terrain expérimenté et une jeune agente prometteuse qui est arrivée depuis peu au bureau.

— Expérimenté, ce rustre avec son allure de cowboy ? Il serait du genre à dormir avec un gilet pare-balle ce monsieur.

Cette remarque le fit sourire.

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu mettre son gilet, même en cas de grabuge. C'est une de ses réputations au bureau.

— Brute et profileur ?

— Comme quoi, un **marteau** ne sert pas qu'à enfoncer les clous.

— Et l'autre agent ?

— Après une formation très poussée en informatique, elle a rejoint le bureau fédéral. Elle fait du tricot avec ses doigts sur un clavier.

— Voilà un groupe bien hétéroclite ! Je ne pense pas avoir vu de telles unités fédérales avant.

— Vous en avez vu tant que ça ? Je ne savais pas que nous passions si souvent dans ce comté.

— Je ne suis pas originaire de la région, je viens de l'Arizona. Je ne suis ici que depuis un an.

— Vous avez l'air de bien connaître le coin et ses habitants pourtant.

— Je suis dans la communication, et les reportages amènent à beaucoup bouger et rencontrer les gens, les connaître en profondeur.

Elle termina sa phrase avec un clin d'œil appuyé qu'Edward ne put que remarquer.

La soirée continua avec des discussions plus anodines, et se termina chez la journaliste.

L'ordinateur bipa si fort que les deux fédéraux sursautèrent. Angela fut surprise de voir qu'au cours de la nuit elle s'était lovée dans les bras de James, et que son chaud manteau de cuir leur servait de couverture à tous les deux.

Elle commença à se lever, à quitter la chaleur douillette de ses bras et de son blouson. Une sensation de froid la transit quand elle se redressa. Elle se dit que la pièce devait être réfrigérée pour être aussi glaciale. En frissonnant, la demoiselle s'assit devant l'ordinateur qui avait émis ce maudit son. Sept heures quinze, c'est ce qui était inscrit en bas à droite de l'écran. Une courte nuit, et ils avaient encore l'air d'être seuls dans le poste de police. D'un seul coup, elle sentit son corps se réchauffer, James posait délicatement son grand cuir, encore bouillant de leur chaleur humaine sur ses épaules. Elle s'emmitoufla dedans et ses frissons cessèrent rapidement.

James annonça qu'il allait chercher des boissons chaudes. Pendant ce temps-là, Angela s'adonna à la lecture de ce que son programme de recherche avait donné sur Alice Cullen. Il fallut du temps pour remettre dans l'ordre toutes les informations reçues pêle-mêle. Le chocolat qui apparut comme par magie sur la table fut d'un grand réconfort.

Les premières données, locales, confirmaient ce qui était dans le livre des Princesses. Vingt participations, autant d'échecs. Enfant unique, mère célibataire pauvre, à la fin de son année de première un incendie ravagea la demeure familiale et sa mère mourut dans les flammes. De là, elle s'engagea chez les marines, et le dossier militaire mentionnait son décès deux ans auparavant. Angela soupira, une piste qui s'envolait.

James lisait par-dessus son épaule, son souffle frappant doucement sa joue à chacune de ses expirations. Il savait que cela lui faisait un certain effet et elle avait du mal à rester concentrée. Puis, il lui parla, très doucement, presque un murmure, comme quand on dit un secret à quelqu'un :

— Elle a participé au concours que tu as gagné, elle te dit quelque chose ?

Angela regarda attentivement les photos dans les divers dossiers. Celles-ci montraient une jeune femme brune, très jolie, avec des yeux chocolat et comme des petits éclats de noisette brillant dans les iris. D'un seul coup, Angela se demanda comment elle avait pu gagner face à une telle beauté.

— Tu ne pouvais que gagner, lui susurra une petite voix.

— Je te soupçonne de ne pas être totalement objectif, répliqua-t-elle, rougissant malgré elle. Et non, elle ne me dit rien, je me souviens de cette histoire d'incendie, mais on avait un an de décalage et visiblement, on ne se croisait pas souvent.

Edward entra à la volée, visiblement de bonne humeur.

— Salut les amoureux !

Angela sursauta en entendant cette phrase. Elle tenta de cacher son teint pivoine derrière l'écran de son ordinateur. James se redressa, et l'air de rien salua son collègue :

— On t'attendait hier soir, ton interview a été incroyablement longue, mon gars.

— Oui en effet, répliqua le nouveau venu sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus. J'ai ce que tu as demandé, les empreintes de la journaliste, annonça-t-il ensuite d'un air triomphant.

Interloquée, la jeune femme se redressa :

— Quand a-t-il demandé ça ?

— Hier, juste avant que je me rende au restaurant.

— C'était juste une blague de mâle macho.

— Non voyons, j'ai suivi les ordres pour le bien de l'enquête, conclut ce dernier hilare en s'installant devant son ordinateur. Je rentre les données dans la bécane et lance la recherche.

James s'installa près d'Angela et commença à expliquer avec tranquillité :

— Quand on trouve un journaliste un peu trop investi à nous coller au train, on s'informe sur lui, histoire de savoir sur quoi on va tomber. Plusieurs fois on a croisé des reporters sauvages qui ont saccagé nos enquêtes avec leurs gros sabots. Du coup, on prend les devants. Et souvent, ce genre de personnes a un passif. Une fouille légère va nous permettre de trouver si miss Swan va nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

— Ce n'est pas un peu à la limite de la légalité ça ?

— Non ! Absolument pas ! répondirent en chœur les deux agents masculins de la pièce, en prenant un air désinvolte.

L'équipe étudiait attentivement tous ses dossiers, et montait petit à petit leur premier profilage. Quand, vers dix heures, le shérif surgit dans la pièce avec un air complètement paniqué :

— J'ai reçu un appel de Bella, elle me disait que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez elle et l'avait enlevée quand ça a coupé d'un seul coup. On se met en route pour son domicile, vous venez ?

Quand tout le monde se rendit sur place, la porte était grande ouverte, et des traces de combat étaient visibles.

Les adjoints commencèrent à faire leur enquête de voisinage tandis qu'Edward et Angela traquaient des empreintes.

James discutait avec le shérif :

— Donc, elle vous a appelé avec son portable, directement sur votre ligne privée ?

— Oui, combien de fois allez-vous me le faire répéter ? Esmée était maintenant vraiment agacée. Et en quoi est-ce si important ?

— On a fouillé toute la maison, et pas de portable. Donc où est-il ?

Le shérif sembla comprendre d'un seul coup où le fédéral voulait en venir.

— Il faudrait le retrouver, elle a peut-être réussi à le garder avec elle quand le kidnappeur l'a emmenée. Mais il faut une personne calée pour détecter le signal qu'il émet, s'il émet encore.

— On peut faire ça, j'ai l'agent avec les compétences pour, mais on a laissé le matériel au commissariat.

— Alors, allez-y au plus vite. Nous, on termine ça ici.

James partit chercher Angela, qui avait un fort niveau d'informatique et ils rentrèrent commencer à traquer le téléphone perdu. Pendant ce temps, Edward continuait à récolter les indices.

Au poste, la jeune femme pianotait fiévreusement, et remontait le signal avec son ordinateur, depuis l'appel reçu par le shérif. D'un seul coup, elle exulta :

— Trouvé ! Il est encore allumé et émet parfaitement.

— Bravo, tu es douée. Alors, dis-moi tout ?

— Un immeuble de bureau, dans la zone industrielle, enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

— En route.

— À deux ?

— Les autres nous rejoindront, je les appelle, prépare-toi. Tu conduis !

Angela fonça jusqu'à la voiture, et enfila son gilet pare-balle avant de s'installer au volant. À peine fut-elle assise qu'elle constata que conduire avec un kevlar était tout sauf aisé. L'agent se demanda si elle avait le temps de l'enlever quand la porte passager s'ouvrit, et que James s'installa, le manteau fermé.

— En route, montre-moi le chemin. Tu sais où c'est.

Angela gara la voiture à une petite distance de la bâtisse abandonnée, un vieil immeuble de bureaux de trois étages. Il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. James, sur le siège passager semblait à l'étroit dans son grand manteau de cuir qu'il avait fermé jusqu'au cou. Très concentré aussi. Tournant la tête vers sa conductrice, il lui sourit et lui prenant la main, dit doucement.

— Tu verras, tout se passera bien.

— J'ai un peu de mal à te croire, tu sais. Je suis la prochaine cible d'un, ou d'une tueuse et il me faut aller dans la tanière d'un kidnappeur pour l'appréhender. J'ai jamais été sur le terrain avant, enfin si, mais pas en danger. J'ai toujours… enfin, je me suis engagée au FBI pour trouver les criminels, mais disons que…

— … Que tu as peur que cela se passe mal.

— Ça devrait être au SWAT de faire ça, pourquoi il n'y a aucune équipe de SWAT dans ce comté ? C'est à eux de gérer ce genre de cas.

— On va appréhender un suspect et mon petit doigt me dit que l'on n'a pas d'otage à libérer.

Elle le fixa, incrédule, le laissant continuer.

— Tu n'as pas regardé l'ordi d'Ed, le résultat sur la prise d'empreinte en partant ? Le relevé qu'il a fait en douce sur la journaliste correspond à quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cent à celui d'Alice Cullen. Isabella et Alice sont la même personne.

— La même… Mais alors toute cette histoire d'enlèvement…

— N'est qu'un piège tendu à ton encontre.

— Et tout se passera bien ?

— Avec un peu de prudence. Je passe devant, et tu me suis.

— On n'attend pas les autres ?

— Pour pouvoir l'appréhender, il nous faut l'avoir la main dans le sac. Si on attend, elle saura que son plan a raté, et pourra nous jouer la comédie comme quoi il s'est enfuit.

— Mais si elle a simulé son enlèvement, on ne trouvera qu'un seul jeu d'empreinte.

— Faux, pour deux raisons. Premièrement, parce qu'il y a les empreintes d'Ed qui doivent trainer partout et en second lieu, il suffira de dire que le maniaque avait des gants. Il est temps d'y aller, je passe devant, tu protèges mes arrières.

James avançait doucement, arme à la main, suivi de près par sa collègue qui, pour sa première action sur le terrain ne s'attendait pas à se trouver en première ligne. Surtout se sachant la cible véritable d'Isabella.

Le bâtiment abandonné était déjà dans un état de ruine bien avancé. Ses murs de briques semblaient branlants, prêts à tomber. Les planchers en bois vermoulus menaçaient de s'effondrer à tout moment. Lui avançait doucement, mais sûrement longeant les parois couvertes de tags et marchant dans un silence presque total malgré tout ce qui traînait comme gravats au sol : morceaux de briques, de bois, clous rouillés, bombes de peinture **aérosol **ou verre provenant de vitres ou **d'ampoules** éclatées. Elle, totalement apeurée, tenait son arme en tremblant, fixant le dos de James.

La bâtisse se faisait de plus en plus sombre, mais il ne sortait pas sa torche. D'un seul coup, James se colla à un mur branlant, et s'accroupit. Angela se figea, debout au coin d'un mur, près d'un escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Le silence était pesant, elle avait la gorge sèche. Sans crier gare, le mur sur lequel était appuyé James s'écroula sur lui, qui reçut plusieurs briques sur les épaules et le dos. Sous la douleur, il s'effondra au sol et roula sur le dos en pointant son arme vers le mur. Un coup de pied issu de la nouvelle ouverture fit sauter le Desert Eagle de sa main, et un canon scié se posa à quelques centimètres de son torse avant que le coup de feu ne parte. Alors apparut Isabella, un sourire aux lèvres, et un regard de monstre animant ses yeux.

— Le cowboy qui ne met jamais de gilet pare-balle. Voilà une bien mauvaise habitude !

Elle se tourna rapidement vers Angela et tira son second coup de feu vers sa direction. L'agent terrorisée eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière le mur de brique, la peur lui fit lâcher son arme, qui tomba au milieu du couloir. La panique prit alors le dessus et elle s'enfuit vers les escaliers, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, les larmes aux yeux, pour tenter de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette dingue qui venait de tuer son collègue et ami.

Se lançant à sa poursuite, Isabella jeta son fusil vide et inutile, et ramassa le Desert Eagle, puis le Beretta, avant de commencer à monter l'escalier sans se presser.

Une minute plus tard, James tenta de bouger. La douleur envahissait toute sa poitrine, le tir lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle, et il avait perdu connaissance presque instantanément. Il ouvrit son manteau et avisa son gilet pare-balle qui le serrait. Visiblement, aucun plomb n'avait traversé, pas de sang, juste une douleur intense qui lui irradiait à chaque respiration. Il se remémora alors la dernière chose qu'il avait entendue avant de plonger dans l'inconscience. « Le cowboy qui ne met jamais de gilet pare balle. Voilà une bien mauvaise habitude ! ». « J'ai bien fait de sursoir à mes habitudes semble-t-il. » Pensa l'agent souffrant. « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, j'ai une princesse en détresse à sauver ! » Réprimant un cri de douleur en se relevant, ce dernier se transforma en un grognement au fond de sa gorge.

Il glissa la main sous son manteau, dans son dos et sortit son second Desert Eagle. Vérifiant que son arme était chargée, il commença à se mettre en route. D'abord chancelant, son pas se raffermit petit à petit. Sa respiration était forte et bruyante, ses poumons en feu de devoir continuer leur effort avec des muscles endoloris par le tir de fusil à bout portant.

Angela était terrifiée, recroquevillée, se tenant les chevilles, dans le coin le plus noir de cette pièce sombre, à l'étage. Les planches vermoulues qui servaient de plancher menaçaient de céder sous son poids à n'importe quel moment, mais elle n'en avait cure. Tentant de retenir ses larmes, elle sanglotait en fixant l'entrée sans porte, de ce qui avait dû être un bureau spacieux. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'en sortir. James était mort sous ses yeux, évincé en une seconde par cette… ce monstre inhumain qui en voulait maintenant à sa vie.

Tout se figea en elle quand une ombre apparut devant l'entrée et s'engagea dans la pièce, doucement, avec prudence, puis s'arrêta après quelques pas.

—Je sais que tu es là, montre-toi.

La voix était chargée de menace, mais se voulait mielleuse, ce qui donnait un drôle de mélange qui n'incitait pas à obéir. Isabella scrutait les ténèbres, cherchant la jeune agente qui était tellement paralysée qu'elle en oubliait de respirer. Son regard passait et repassait sur elle sans la voir. L'ombre commença à faire demi-tour. Angela expira doucement, reprenant enfin son souffle après tout ce temps, mais se figea aussitôt, quand elle vit de nouveau Isabella se retourner et lever les bras, pointant son pistolet, et celui de James droit dans sa direction. Angela ferma les yeux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues et implora dans un murmure :

— Pitié.

— Aucune pitié pour toi qui m'a volé mon titre !

La voix glacée siffla entre des mâchoires si serrées que le grincement de dents résonna dans la pièce. Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements quand les coups de feu retentirent.

Aucune douleur ne vint, rien. Prenant le risque d'ouvrir les yeux, elle aperçut la maniaque qui commençait à s'affaisser sur elle-même, les planches sur lesquelles elle se tenait cédaient visiblement sous son poids. Un cri grave, mêlant surprise et douleur suivirent de près la disparition de la cinglée de son champ de vision. Elle entendit ensuite une voix bien connue.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour !

Se relevant tel un diable à ressort, elle se précipita vers le trou béant. Arrivée au bord de l'ouverture nouvellement formé, elle se mit à quatre pattes et se pencha pour regarder.

— James ? C'est toi ? Tu es vivant ?

— Je ne sais pas trop ! répondit-il en poussant le corps de Bella loin de lui avant de se rallonger pour regarder Angela qui le surplombait de l'étage. Visiblement, elle s'était écroulée à pieds joints sur son torse.

— Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en la fixant avec un sourire rassurant.

— Moi, je … je n'ai rien, répliqua Angela en s'empourprant sous ce regard. Mais comment as-tu survécu au coup de fusil ?

— Et si tu me rejoignais ?

— J'arrive ! dit sa coéquipière. Elle s'était à peine relevée que les planches sur lesquelles elle se tenait cédèrent, la faisant tomber lourdement sur James. La demoiselle se réceptionna sur ses jambes, et se tordit les chevilles. Ce qui la fit chanceler et s'écrouler directement, les bras en avant sur le poitrail de son collègue qui l'accueillit douloureusement en expirant un grognement.

Ils se retrouvèrent joue contre joue, James l'enlaçait de ses bras puissants et refermait son étreinte autour d'elle.

— Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Angela en posant une main sur son torse, avisant les trous de son manteau. Écartant le cuir, la jeune femme découvrit un gilet pare-balle abîmé par le plomb du tir.

— Je croyais que tu n'en portais jamais ?

— Comme il n'y avait pas de SWAT pour passer devant moi, je me suis dit que j'allais changer mes habitudes. J'ai bien fait, même si je vais avoir un bleu sur le torse de la taille du Nebraska, au moins j'ai le plaisir de souffrir à chaque fois que je respire.

Les deux pouffèrent un instant, puis chacun reprit un air plus sérieux. Il avança sa main, pour lui caresser doucement la joue. Et pour la seconde fois, ils s'embrassèrent. Cette fois, ce fut plus intense, plus passionné. Ils avaient frôlé la mort ensemble et vivaient ce moment de passion ensemble. Leur baiser s'arrêta quand ils entendirent les sirènes de la police. Ses deux chevilles la faisant souffrir, James porta Angela dans ses bras pour sortir. Elle mit les siens autour du cou de son sauveur et posa la tête, le front sur sa joue en fermant les yeux. Tout ne s'était pas bien passé, mais ils étaient en vie.

L'hôpital du comté fut leur prochaine destination.

***O***

Cet OS est un premier écrit et je suis ravie que la personne ait choisi mon concours pour le partager !


End file.
